Flirt entre amis
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. Peu importe la manière dont leur histoire a commencé. Si vous leur demandez, eux-même seront incapable de répondre. Peut-être même qu'ils nieront avoir quelque chose. De toute façon, il y a toujours eu cette étincelle dans leur rapport. C'est maladroit, c'est fort, c'est décousu, c'est irrégulier, c'est sans sens, c'est eux. Bienvenue dans le monde de Terra et Vanitas.
1. Ces couloirs vides

Hola! Après une longue série de SeiNer, je me dis que poster autre chose c'est cool. Comme d'hab, pas de couple ordinaire, mais j'y peux rien si le TerraVan c'est trop bien!

Les persos sont pas à moi, tu connais la rengaine, blabla...

C'est une série de quinze OS (normalement...) sur le quotidien de Terra et Vanitas. J'espère avoir respecté les caractères, ahah no way! puisque c'était pour un autre fandom... Dans les cas, j'espère que ça va plaire à toi, ô lecteur tant aimé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre un :

La belle ville de Radiant Garden abrite 8 416 535 habitants, dont 125 000 sont étudiants à l'Université. Cet établissement comporte 20 domaines d'études, divers et variés. Tout le monde y trouve son bonheur. Chaque domaine a un département qui lui est propre, peu de salles de classes sont communes d'une filière à l'autre. Le complexe scolaire est si grand qu'il faudrait une chance sur deux mille pour arriver à croiser une personne d'un cursus différent plusieurs fois dans la même journée.

Pourtant, c'est ce que vit au quotidien Vanitas. Malgré qu'il soit un pauvre étudiant en architecture et qu'il doive passer le plus grand de son temps au premier étage, du coté ouest-sud-ouest, il connaît l'université comme sa poche. Il sait exactement où quel secteur a cours, quelle machine à café est la meilleure, où trouver le local des affaires égarées, comment aller d'un endroit à un autre le plus vite, où se trouvent chaque toilettes, et bien d'autres.

Ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuie en cours, bien au contraire. Vanitas aime plus que tout son cursus. Il dessine des plans, en étudie d'autres, apprend des formules mathématiques, respecte des requêtes plus ou moins précises et arrive à les détourner pour obtenir une chose qui lui plaît, que demander de plus pour faire son bonheur ? Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire de sa part, il est un étudiant très studieux bourse oblige, hein.

Mais disons que dans son premier projet, Vanitas a visé haut et grand. Il voulait s'inspirer des plans de l'université. Du commencement à maintenant. Les plans pour chaque ajout, retrait ou changement apportés. Pour s'inspirer, a-t-il justifié à ses professeurs. Bien que le rendu n'est absolument aucun rapport avec cela, ils n'ont rien dit. Il a ensuite demandé à chaque domaines un plan pour les assembler bout-à-bout.

Encore aujourd'hui, ils cherchent l'utilité de la chose. Vanitas est quand même bizarre. Néanmoins, grâce à cela et à ses nombreuses promenades, il connaît les lieux peut-être mieux que le proviseur en personne.

Pour une raison qui échappe à ceux de sa classe, il est tout le temps en retard. D'un cours à l'autre, qui se déroule soit au premier ou au deuxième étage, il trouve le moyen d'être le dernier arrivé. Beaucoup pensent qu'il est tête en l'air et qu'il ne fait pas assez attention à son environnement. D'autres murmurent qu'il n'a absolument aucun sens de l'orientation.

Ses deux seuls camarades de classe savent que c'est loin d'être aussi stupide. Vanitas a juste la fâcheuse tendance à se rendre du coté sud-sud-est, avant d'aller en cours. Parfois même, il attend des plombes dans ses couloirs avec ses complices. Ou il passe par d'autres escaliers pour se rendre en cours. Il ne suit pas un itinéraire précis selon eux.

En réalité, Vanitas ne laisse rien au hasard. Il sait exactement où être pour croiser la personne qu'il veut voir. Il ne prend jamais un passage sans but précis. C'est pour cette raison qu'entre construction et les cours d'aménagements, il se promène souvent.

La sonnerie retentit et il range juste ses affaires dans son sac. C'est la pause, mais comme il a cours dans la même salle juste après avec un professeur différent, il se permet d'arriver en retard. Avec son fidèle acolyte, ils prennent les escaliers sur leur gauche, pour aller vers le sud-sud-est de la fac. Ils mettent exactement sept minutes pour s'y rendre à cause des embouteillages étudiants.

Arrivé à destination, Vanitas a les yeux qui traînent partout. Il regarde dans tous les sens, inspectant et traitant chaque visage qu'il voit. Enfin, il repère celui tant désiré. Alors il se met à tousser. Fort. Et se plie presque en deux, parce qu'il aurait pu faire comédien aussi.

« **Ça va, mec ?** » Vanitas secoue la tête pour acquiescer. Il lève la tête et croise son regard. Il fait mine de toussoter encore un peu, se racle ensuite la gorge, puis repart. Il adresse un long coup d'œil à la personne tant désirée, puis s'en va avec son ami.

Tout son corps est parcouru d'un étrange frisson entre le plaisir et l'excitation. Vanitas esquisse un sourire discret mais heureux. Il sent encore son cœur battre étrangement fort. Une chaleur entraînante se propage dans chaque membres de son pauvre corps, il doit même secouer ses mains pour ne pas les engourdir.

Le regard bleu nuit de son obsession le transperce de part en part à chaque fois. C'est comme un éclair rapide, surprenant, qui fige sur place, soudain. Envoûtant, interpellant. Il brille toujours de cette lueur étincelante et visible à des kilomètres. Le genre de sensation qu'on ne connaît qu'avec peu de gens.

Même s'ils arrivent avec trois minutes de retard à leur cours, l'étudiant ne ferait une croix sur ses promenades pour rien au monde. Pas question que ses petits instants de son quotidien disparaissent. Vanitas y tient trop, il en a limite besoin. Sans cela, il est mal pour la journée.

Vanitas réalise à quel point il est dépendant de ces contacts un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Bien souvent il vient jusqu'à ces bâtiments avec un de ses collègues. Toutefois, ce n'est pas dérangeant pour lui de venir seul. Certes, il perd toute sa crédibilité en tombant, glissant seul, éternuant fort, s'étouffant sans rien, avec son costume de mannequin ou sa tenue de drag queen. Mais du moment que cette paire d'yeux bleus se pose sur lui, il se moque éperdument du ridicule.

Malgré qu'il soit au deuxième étage du coté des sciences, il ne trouve pas son bonheur. Il sait que c'est ici. Alors il ralentit, zyeute partout. La discrétion n'a jamais été son fort de toute façon. Dans le doute, il s'aventure au premier, mais revient vite au deux. Ça a sonné depuis dix minutes et il est sur les nerfs. Pas question qu'il s'en aille sans l'avoir vu.

Sauf que son cours suivant n'est pas en amphi et que sa professeur fait l'appel au bout de quinze minutes pour les retardataires, qu'elle dit. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a un énorme coup de cœur pour lui. Il en profite souvent un peu trop, mais cette femme le fait trop rire.

Le couloir est vide de monde. Tous les étudiants sont rentrés en cours et Vanitas est toujours là. Il fronce les sourcils, déçu. Il soupire, mais il n'y peut rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vital. C'est seulement agaçant de ne pas pouvoir croiser cette fichu paire d'yeux hypnotisant. Comment faisait-il avant, il vivait bien sans.

- **Tu t'es perdu ?**

Cette voix. _Sa_ voix. Vanitas se retourne aussitôt, avec une certaine impatience que son vis-à-vis voit. Ce dernier rigole, amusé par son comportement. Sauf qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes, d'accord ? Il ne s'y attendait pas !

Ils se toucheraient presque, tant il y a peu de distances entre eux. Vanitas ne l'a pas entendu arriver, tellement les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusqu'à ses tempes. À présent, ils sont bien plus calmes. Toute sa frustration s'est envolée. Il est comme soulagé. Seules des rougeurs sur ses joues témoignent qu'il était agacé. Enfin, ce n'est pas que pour cette raison qu'elles sont là.

Gêné par leur proximité, Vanitas a un petit mouvement de recul. Sauf que son interlocuteur ne le laisse pas faire et le retient par la nuque. À présent, son embarras se reflète dans ses yeux. Il regarde partout inquiet, même s'il sait qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Bien qu'il fasse tout pour croiser ses magnifiques pupilles bleus, il fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois.

- **Le petit Vanie est gêné ?**

Il déteste qu'on l'appelle de cette façon. Surtout la personne en face de lui. C'est humiliant en quelque sorte. Bien qu'il adore cela, il préfère éviter dans un lieu public.

- **Ferme ta gueule. »** Un éclat de rire lui répond. Vanitas souffle, faussement agacé, alors qu'il est encore plus troublé d'entendre son rire. Il finit par se dégager. « **Pourquoi tu arrives que maintenant ?** »

- **Mon a cours a été annulé. Je voulais te faire une surprise. »** Vanitas soupire, mais attrape sa main. L'autre sourit d'une manière taquine. « **Je t'accompagne, sans doute.** »

Vanitas ne répond que par un petit grognement et sa poigne se fait plus forte. Il n'émet aucune plainte quand il se sent tiré en avant par ces doigts chauds et grands. Il a envie de plus de proximité, mais il ne dit rien. Il est déjà très content de ce qu'il a.

Quand ils arrivent devant sa salle de cours, Vanitas fait de tout petits pas et traîne des pieds. Cette jolie paire d'yeux n'est pas surprise, étant donné qu'il le fait à chaque fois qu'ils doivent se séparer quand l'un ou l'autre n'a pas cours. Ce qui arrive assez souvent en soi.

- **Vanitas, tu es déjà en retard, entre**.

Il geint une nouvelle fois, puis soupire. Alors son petit bout de bonheur se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche. La réaction est immédiate : Vanitas s'écarte vivement, écarlate de gêne et regarde autour d'eux.

- **Putain, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! Va chier, crétin**. » Ensuite Vanitas entre dans la salle en le bousculant au niveau de l'épaule. L'autre rigole, puis s'en va.

Deux minutes plus tard, Vanitas sent son portable vibrer. Il attend que la professeur cesse de l'afficher devant tous les élèves pour regarder qui lui envoie des messages.

✉ De : Terra

 _Le rouge est la couleur qui te va le mieux, amour._

Vanitas a envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi, de mettre ses propos là où il pense, de lui acheter des chocolatines en compensation, de se prendre un poteau dans la figure. Mais il fait rien de tout cela, car il sait que Terra en profiterait pour se moquer encore plus de lui.


	2. Comme un bruit de pas

Hello, encore. Comme l'OS 1 impacte direct sur l'OS 2, je préfère le poster direct de suite, donc voilà.

Pas de changement : Kingdom Hearts toujours à Square Enix et Tetsunya Nomura.

Bonne lecture! Et surtout, dis moi ce que tu en penses !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Depuis qu'il est enfant, Vanitas fait attention à beaucoup de choses. Il repère très facilement les tics des gens, leur habitude, comment ils font dans la vie de tous les jours, leur manie. Sa mère lui a dit qu'il était très fort pour le mimétisme. Au lieu de perdre cette attitude d'enfant, il l'a gardé et l'a amélioré avec le temps.

À présent, il ne le fait plus par automatisme. Les engrenages de son cerveau s'enclenchent pour qu'il le fasse, lorsqu'il en a envie. Alors bien souvent, il recopie les mouvements de ses sœurs, qui le méprisent sans honte à chaque fois.

Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, Vanitas maîtrise parfaitement cette capacité. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer comment il fait, mais il est un excellent copieur. Au niveau physique seulement. Reproduire les mêmes gestes avec presque exactitude n'est pas difficile pour lui. Mais écrire de la même manière qu'une personne, imiter sa voix, faire un tableau à l'identique, très peu pour lui. Vanitas a sa propre marque de fabrique et il en emmerde le monde.

En attendant de faire fortune, il préfère traîner dans les bâtiments avec son meilleur ami. Ou un espèce de chewing-gum humain qui reste avec lui dès qu'ils n'ont pas cours, alors qu'il n'a clairement rien à foutre dans ce domaine. Il peut jeter un bâton que le mec va aller le chercher pour le ramener en bon toutou.

Mais Vanitas l'aime bien quand même. Bien qu'il a un faible pour la solitude, ce crétin est préférable la plupart du temps.

L'avantage avec Néo, c'est qu'il n'en demande pas trop. Quand il parle, il s'en fout d'être vraiment écouté ou que Vanitas fasse autre chose. Il aime juste pouvoir parler aussi longtemps qu'il veut, sans que l'on se moque de ses manières ou de sa voix. Il n'est pas gay, mais beaucoup pense qu'il l'est. Vanitas fait partie de ces gens à le vanner, mais seulement quand il veut être seul.

Comme bien souvent donc, Néo est avec son meilleur ami. Il raconte ce qu'ils font comme entraînement dans le club de l'université, puisqu'il a été assez bon pour en faire partie. Il a cette fâcheuse attitude à sur-développer ce qu'il fait. Vanitas admire cette capacité, mais d'un autre coté c'est absolument inutile.

Voilà une heure et demi qu'ils tournent dans la faculté et aucun d'eux ne s'ennuient. Vanitas aurait largement eu le temps de se rouler quinze clopes, mais disons qu'il est plus occupé à autre chose. Il excelle particulièrement pour mimer le rythme de marche d'une certaine personne.

Terra a en horreur cette aptitude. Il déteste qu'on reproduise ce qu'il fait, parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde avec autant d'attention. C'est énervant pour lui, cela ne le flatte même pas. Vanitas est au courant bien entendu, voilà pourquoi il recopie ses mouvements quand il s'ennuie (un Terra en colère est toujours divertissant).

Pendant cette heure et demi, les deux compères n'ont pas chômé. Vanitas a juste trouvé intéressant d'attendre Terra à la sortie de son cours. Puis il l'a suivi et imité sa démarche. Malgré le bruit des environs, ils ont fini par se retrouver seuls et Terra a parfaitement entendu ce double pas. Si Néo n'avait pas été là, il aurait juste pété un énorme câble.

Et ça aussi, Vanitas le sait. Il passe beaucoup de temps à observer Terra, ensemble ou pas. Il surveille bon nombres de choses chez lui, ce qui pourrait être énervant si Vanitas n'était pas aussi mignon. C'est comme un horrible gamin de six ans qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire pour avoir son attention.

Alors, malgré qu'il n'apprécie pas le stupide jeu du brun, il se contente de prendre sur lui et change souvent de rythme. Bien évidemment, il fait quasiment de même tout de suite. Il pourrait s'enfuir et retourner dans sa chambre étudiante ou attendre dans les couloirs, mais c'est interdit d'y traîner. Pas question de se terrer dans la bibliothèque, il ne supporte pas cet endroit.

(Et Vanitas se moque de lui à chaque fois qu'il le fait, donc bon.)

Étrangement, Néo ne semble pas avoir remarqué qu'ils marchent depuis longtemps et que Vanitas joue avec ce gars. Ou plutôt, il ne fait aucune réflexion. Tant qu'il passe du temps avec son meilleur ami, il se moque de ne pas avoir sa totale attention. D'autant plus que s'il le déconcentre et lui fait perdre Terra, Vanitas peut être un parfait connard (encore plus que d'habitude).

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, ce dernier a un sourire carnassier. Il reconnaît cette partie de l'université sans problème. Il y a déjà été et y reste parfois très tard à cause de ses recherches. Il y va aussi quand il sait que Terra y est et qu'il veut lui rappeler qu'il existe.

Il se met à siffloter _We are the champions_ , tout en sachant que Terra le déteste. Toutefois, il cesse en voyant que Terra s'est arrêté de marcher. Néo met un peu de temps avant de faire pareil. Sauf qu'il ne l'interroge pas, habitué à ses actions étranges. Donc il continue à lui parler, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Vanitas répond de temps en temps. Il sait que la façon supérieure dont il parle n'est pas pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Néo entend une porte être ouverte celle de la bibliothèque. Il se retourne et constate qu'il n'y a plus personne devant eux. Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne commente toujours pas.

- **On va faire quelques tirs ? »** Demande Vanitas avec un sourire sardonique. Voilà pourquoi Néo adore ce petit con. Ils sont dingues de foot autant l'un que l'autre. Jamais ils ne se diront non à une partie ou juste des tirs au but. Surtout s'il y a des cibles pas très loin.

✉ A: Terra

 _Loser_

Ce soir-là, Vanitas rentre un peu tard dans le bâtiment des chambres universitaires. Leur session de tirs au but a duré plus longtemps que prévu et il est resté mangé un bout chez lui. Puis comme il avait ses affaires, il a commencé réviser en attendant que le repas chauffe. Vanitas est suffisamment bizarre pour détester se faire à manger, mais pour aimer en faire à ceux qui l'accueillent chez eux.

Néo le dépose devant la résidence, parce que les gens se garent n'importe comment et qu'il n'aime pas gaspiller son essence pour quelque chose qu'il peut éviter. Vanitas le salue et descend. Au bout d'une minute à fouiller dans son sac, il constate qu'il a oublié son casque chez lui. À défaut de l'avoir, il met la musique de son portable en haut-parleur, mais pas fort. Puis il sort de quoi s'abîmer les poumons et fume dans le parc pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il jette son mégot et déverrouille la porte avec son pass. Il baisse encore le son et se rend jusqu'à sa chambre.

Si Terra ne supporte pas que quelqu'un imite ses pas, Vanitas s'en contre-fout. Il est observateur, mais pas très attentif à son environnement. Dès qu'il a sa musique, les gens peuvent suffoquer à ses cotés qu'il ne le remarquera pas. Il ne fait attention à rien qui n'attire suffisamment son regard. Alors sérieux, il ne remarque même pas qu'il est suivi.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main se plaquer contre sa bouche et un bras autour de son ventre qu'il prend peur. Vanitas sursaute et ne retient pas son cri même s'il est étouffé par les doigts inconnus. Il porte aussitôt les siens sur la main dérangeante, en fermant les yeux. Il se débat avec force pour se défaire de cette prise, mais rien à faire.

Son agresseur semble plus grand et bien plus fort que lui. Vanitas tire sur le bras en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Mais il se fait plaquer contre le mur à coté. Il grogne, légèrement sonné par le coup. Bien vite, son bras droit est tordu derrière son dos et ses jambes sont écartées par précautions. Il geint de douleur.

Un souffle chaud se promène sur sa nuque et c'est étrangement rassurant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sent cela. Alors il crie un « **Dégage, bâtard !** » et met un coup de tête en arrière. L'autre salaud s'éloigne en rigolant. Vanitas se retourne vivement, rouge de la tête au pied.

- **Terra, t'es un salaud !**

Putain, il va tuer ce con. Quel enfoiré lui fait une frayeur pareille en lui faisant croire qu'il va le baiser contre ce mur ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Vanitas n'aime pas ce genre de pratiques. Ses poings s'ouvrent et se ferment de rage. Il n'apprécie pas cette blague.

- **C'est bon, je plaisantais Vanitas**.

Qu'il dit avec un sourire prétentieux, ce sale tordu mental. Il veut bien lui foutre une claque dans la gueule pour la peine.

Terra sait presque autant de choses sur Vanitas, que l'inverse. Il n'ignore donc pas que Vanitas a toujours des réactions drôles quand quelqu'un le touche par surprise. Alors il cesse de rire et le plaque contre le mur, le visage dur.

Il sait aussi que Vanitas adore se faire maltraiter, même s'il n'assume pas. Quand on fait pression sur lui, il peut vite être intimidé. D'autant plus que Terra est grand de taille avec une bonne corpulence. Alors il se tasse contre le mur, comme un gamin pris en faute le ferait. Il dévisage sauvagement Terra quand il met sa main juste à coté de sa tête pour se soutenir.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un long moment, pour savoir qui va gagner l'affrontement. Connaissant son penchant pour l'humiliation, Terra attrape d'un seul coup sa mâchoire et relève un peu sa tête vers le haut. Vanitas fronce les sourcils et sa respiration se fait erratique. Une partie de lui veut garder le contact, alors que l'autre veut exploser Terra contre le béton.

Puis, à nouveau, il claque leurs lèvres ensemble. Vanitas n'a aucune échappatoire. D'instinct, il ferme les yeux et gémit de surprise. Il veut s'y soustraire, sauf qu'il se rappelle de la présence du mur derrière lui. Il attrape les épaules de Terra, pour le forcer à le lâcher, mais ce crétin châtain mord sa langue. Il grogne d'inconfort, avant de lutter avec véhémence.

Vanitas a eu son premier baiser à douze ans. C'était assez amusant, quand il repense. Mais il n'a jamais rien ressenti de plus que son ventre tordu par l'appréhension. Puis par la terreur, du fait qu'il puisse mal embrasser. Alors il s'est entraîné à bien le faire, pour ne pas passer pour un gros nul. En réalité, Vanitas déteste cela. Rien ne l'agace plus qu'être en contact trop intime avec les gens.

Quand Terra l'embrasse, c'est un mélange déstabilisant entre une douce chaleur et un volcan. Il apprécie la sensation, mais c'est dérangeant malgré tout. De doux spasmes parcourent son corps. Il n'aime pas être contre ce fichu mur, c'est gênant. La langue de Terra n'a rien à faire dans sa bouche. Ses doigts n'ont pas à être aussi brutaux.

Lorsque enfin ils se séparent, Vanitas prend une grande bouffée d'air et ouvre les yeux. Il peine à reprendre une respiration convenable. Si ce gros connard ne l'avait pas plaqué contre un mur et embrassé de force, Vanitas aurait pu éventuellement concevoir qu'il ose le couver du regard. Mais Terra est un trou du cul, alors non.

(D'autant plus que ce chien est au courant pour l'aversion de Vanitas, hein. Qu'il aille crever.)

- **Plus jamais tu fais ça,** gronde Vanitas.

Son regard est noir à présent. Il grognerait que ce ne serait pas surprenant. En plus d'avoir l'air d'un gamin, il est comme un sauvageon qu'il faut savoir approcher et apprivoiser. Visiblement, Terra a encore un long chemin à faire.

- **Alors arrête de me suivre à la fac avec ton pote** , contre Terra.

Le brun note une pointe d'agacement, ce qu'il pourrait comprendre si ce connard n'avait pas fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Franchement, Vanitas est un gentil garçon, faut juste pas le pousser à bout.

- **Jamais, t'entends ? Jamais j'arrêterai de te suivre, tu peux toujours rêver !**

Il ne réalise pas le sens de ses mots, ni leur impact. Vanitas ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir après tout, il n'a pas compris le sens de la phrase de Terra. Il ne pense pas, il agit de manière instinctive. Il refuse qu'on puisse lui interdire des choses, surtout quand cela inclut le châtain.

Alors toutes sortes de sentiments pulsent dans ses veines. Il est en colère pour sûr, mais il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il ressent. Il en veut à Terra de vouloir lui imposer un truc pareil. Il veut tout casser autour de lui, plus par caprice qu'autre chose. Il est blessé aussi, toujours à cause des propos du châtain.

Au lieu de faire quoi que ce soit, Vanitas grimpe rapidement les escaliers qui mènent au troisième étage. S'il attend l'ascenseur, il sent qu'il va abîmer quelque chose (il n'a aucune envie d'être bloqué dedans ensuite). Il n'aurait pas eu non plus la patience de rester avec Terra à proximité de lui. Pour ce soir, il a eu sa dose de Xehanort. Demain est un nouveau jour et ça ira mieux.

Dans son départ soudain et sa crise, il n'a pas vu que les yeux de Terra s'étaient illuminés de mille feux. Il n'a pas vu ce fantastique feu d'artifice dans son regard.

* * *

Aloooooors ?


	3. Cachés derrière des livres

Bonsoir ! Bonne année et tous mes meilleurs voeux :)

OS 3, posté ! bonne lecture.

* * *

De toute l'université, la bibliothèque est l'endroit que Terra déteste le plus. Il ne supporte pas le fait qu'il y ait autant de livres dans des armoires hautes de deux mètres. Il se sent oppressé dans ce lieu. Les bibliothécaires surgissent à n'importe quel moment pour leur insupportable « chuuuut ! Faîtes moins de bruit, on est dans une bibliothèque ! » alors que les étudiants se grattent juste le nez.

Certes, l'endroit a été rénové pour accueillir un coin ordinateur, mais autant venir avec le sien, car les documentalistes surveillent absolument tout ce que font les étudiants qui se connectent. De plus, pour avoir l'air plus espacé, elles ont rajouté une quinzaine de tables dans leur champ de vision pour ceux qui veulent réviser au calme.

Foutage de gueule, dirait Terra. Mais ce n'est que son humble avis.

Un peu plus loin, dans le vrai coin veille bibliothèque poussiéreuse et dégueulasse se trouvent tous les livres dont Terra a besoin pour sa filière. Bon, peut-être exagère-t-il un peu dans sa description, toujours est-il qu'il déteste venir ici. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes au centre, mais à l'étage du coté science animal tu peux crever pour respirer de l'air bien frais et pur.

Donc Terra est à sa table pourrie, avec une camarade de classe. Le seul avantage qu'il y a dans le fait d'être aussi isolé est qu'ils peuvent parler aussi fort qu'ils veulent et manger des cochonneries. Et vu comment est Yuffie, heureusement qu'ils ont un coin pour eux.

Il l'aime bien, Yuffie. Elle est un peu folle et extravertie, mais n'est pas très bavarde au premier abord. Elle aime plaisanter, parler fort et faire des références aux dessins animés, musiques, manga, jeux vidéos... Ah, elle est lunatique aussi. Mais rien de grave, juste un tout petit peu lunatique.

Ils restent souvent ensemble pour réviser, puisqu'il est l'une des rares personnes qu'elle ne déteste pas. Quand ils ne se taquinent pas, ils s'aident l'un l'autre. Yuffie a une façon un peu spéciale de retenir les choses, mais Terra n'a pas envie d'avoir la trace de son poing imprimée sur la joue, donc il évite toutes remarques peu courtoises.

Voilà une heure qu'ils sont là. Terra a juste envie de tout jeter par terre et de s'enfuir. Mais il sait qu'il a besoin de continuer, car leur professeur d'anatomie animale est un beau salaud et qu'il leur file un gros bloc comme cours. C'est à eux de tout décortiquer, d'extraire ce qui est important et d'aller lui poser des questions. Sauf qu'il est là que lors des examens qu'il donne pour contrôler leur progression.

Terra n'a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il veut l'enterrer.

- **J'ai laissé mon thermos à Aerith, je reviens**.

Puis Yuffie s'en va. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle ne veut juste pas être là quand le volcan Xehanort explosera. La survie avant tout, normal.

Le châtain soupire dans ses mains, épuisé. Il se frotte le visage, passant ses doigts sur ses yeux. Il se remotive un instant pour finir plus tôt et avoir la chance de passer la soirée ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Il redresse ses feuilles, surligneur jaune à la main.

Terra ne l'a pas remarqué à force de soupirer de lassitude et de frustration, mais quelqu'un l'observe depuis un moment. Cette personne apprécie même de le voir dans tous ses états à cause des cours. Dès le départ de Yuffie, elle s'approche. Une fois sûr que la jeune femme est partie, il se montre.

- **Alors Xehanort, trop durs les études de vétérinaires ?**

Le châtain lève les yeux, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres dès qu'il croise ce regard doré pétillant de malice. Il abaisse son cours, soudainement motivé par autre chose.

- **Un peu, tu veux peut-être m'aider, Lockhart ?**

La seule raison pour laquelle il aime cet endroit reculé, c'est quand Vanitas vient soi-disant l'embêter. Bien que la plupart du temps, c'est l'inverse qui se produit.

Vanitas cesse de s'appuyer contre l'armoire et se rapproche de lui. Il s'assoit sur la table, pas gêné par son manque de manière. Il attrape un bouquin à coté de ses fesses, curieux de savoir de quoi cela traite. Il n'est pas réellement surpris de lire quelque chose à propos des mammifères.

- **Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?**

Terra a toujours été intrigué par la façon dont Vanitas le retrouve aussi facilement. C'est comme s'il avait un radar spécial pour savoir où il se trouve à chaque moment de la journée. C'est autant impressionnant qu'effrayant en fait.

En réponse, Vanitas hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive, avant de le regarder. Un sourire mutin est présent sur sa bouche. Le châtain connaît cette expression : il va l'embêter. Il est bien curieux sur comment il compte s'y prendre. Peu importe la façon, cela se retourne toujours contre lui. Alors Terra s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et attend, amusé.

- **Pourquoi tu fais des vannes ? Depuis quand tu mets des lunettes ? »** Vanitas lâche le bouquin, puis l'observe longuement. « **Je suis sûr que c'est des faux verres.** »

Il attrape rapidement celles sur le nez de Terra. Ce dernier le laisse faire, bien qu'agréablement surpris. Il a un sourire condescendant quand le brun appuie sur le verre, dans l'espoir d'avoir raison.

- **Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais Vanitas**.

C'est bien vrai, Vanitas lui a souvent reproché de ne pas prendre plus soin de lui. Terra se moque d'être bien habillé du moment qu'il se sent bien dans sa peau, il se fout d'avoir l'air d'un pauvre clochard. De toute façon, quand il sera vétérinaire, il portera une blouse de travail toute la journée et personne ne pourra se moquer de lui, sinon il gardera l'animal pour lui.

Sous son regard ébahi, Vanitas observe les lunettes sous toutes ses coutures, avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Vanitas est le genre de nature sauvage irrésistible qui ne s'en rend pas compte. Il joue avec beaucoup de choses, mais pas avec son apparence. Bien sûr qu'il aime se regarder dans un miroir et se dire 'hum, t'es plutôt mignon, moi', mais jamais il n'a remarqué que les gens pensaient la même chose. Il est beau d'une façon parce qu'il inaccessible.

De l'autre, parce que les traits de son visage sont fins et très expressifs. Il a un charme naturel, que son coté sauvage renforce. Les gens l'appellent mystère, mais Terra le connaît assez pour savoir que Vanitas n'a rien de mystérieux. C'est juste un gosse.

Peu importe ce qu'il porte, Vanitas est attirant. Qu'il ait son air juvénile, ou son air sérieux à cause de sa barbe, les regards convergent toujours vers lui. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas aussi plongé dans son monde « Je fais chier et rien d'autre », il l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps. Il aurait vu que le regard de Terra s'est assombri face à son geste. Il aurait peut-être pu prévoir la suite. Mais non, alors il l'a fait.

Vanitas a mis les lunettes de Terra. Et il le regarde avec un air espiègle, l'inconscient.

Avant même de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement, Terra se retrouve entre ses jambes. Il allonge presque Vanitas sur la table, se moquant éperdument qu'il y ait ses cours. Il oublie que Yuffie doit revenir d'une minute à l'autre et que quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre (sauf qu'ils sont du coté perdu, faut pas déconner).

- **Qu'est-ce tu fais, ça va pas ?!**

Vanitas est rouge de la tête au pied, son corps est bouillant. La gêne sur son visage est un appel à la luxure. Encore plus avec ces fichues lunettes. Son tee-shirt s'est remonté dans l'action précédente et Terra a bien envie d'embrasser sa peau mise à nue.

Le brun se redresse sur ses avants-bras, alerté par le fait d'être surpris et embarrassé par leur position. Sa respiration s'accélère, il ne panique pas parce que c'est Terra. Mais un fort sentiment s'en approche.

- **Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?**

Terra pose ses mains sur les hanches dénudées de Vanitas. Il sourit encore plus quand il sent son corps frissonner. Il pourrait presque se ravir de voir le regard du brun se voiler. Par un étrange mélange entre l'excitation et l'irritation.

- _ **Très bien**_ **? Tu te fous de moi, Terra ? Lâche-moi, putain...** , puis il détourne le regard, rouge.

Il ne peut même pas crier son indignation. Hors de questions qu'on le voit ainsi, à la merci de Terra. Et sur une table, rouge comme une belle tomate bien mûre, s'il te plaît.

- **On est gêné, Vanie ?**

En plus, il en profite pour se moquer de lui. Terra ne devrait vraiment pas aimer, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il adore le voir dans tous ses états. Il peut converser normalement avec lui aussi, mais le faire rougir et l'embarrasser est le moment préféré de sa journée. Sans, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien fait de bien. Il ne peut aller dormir s'il sait qu'il n'a pas un brin humilié Vanitas.

- **Bien sûr que non ! C'est... indécent, limite obscène ce que tu fais.**

Terra sait qu'il a raison. Qu'il devrait se confondre en excuse, promettre de ne plus recommencer, lui offrir des jeux vidéos et un ballon de foot, mais quand il le voit se mordiller la lèvre, il envoie se faire foutre toutes ses pensées logiques.

Vanitas est un putain d'appel au viol ainsi. Il ricane et ferme brièvement les yeux pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. C'est un lieu public, un peu de tenue.

- **Non,** _ **tu**_ **es indécent. Ça devrait être interdit aux gens comme toi de porter des lunettes**. _Tu me rends dingue, Vanitas._ Il ne prononce pas la dernière phrase, mais la pense très fort. Il caresse ses hanches avec ses pouces et Vanitas se raidit sous ce contact. Il déglutit avec mal.

- **Terra, arrête...**

Sauf qu'au lieu d'obéir, Terra se penche vers lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il dévore sa bouche et avale sa langue. Vanitas ne retient pas son gémissement. Il reste à déterminer si c'est de plaisir, de surprise ou de désaccord. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si son avis comptait.

Quand enfin ils se séparent, Vanitas se redresse suffisamment pour s'appuyer contre le torse de Terra. Le baiser l'a complètement essoufflé. C'est souvent ainsi de toute manière. Il a une telle façon de le faire qu'il coupe le souffle de Vanitas à chaque fois.

- **Imagine, quelqu'un passe... on dirait presque que tu vas me prendre sur cette table**.

Ses propos sont toujours des murmures. Il n'a pas la force de parler plus haut. Il ne veut pas briser ce petit cocon qu'ils viennent de se créer. Il hume tranquillement l'odeur du châtain. Il ne sait pas s'il lui en veut de l'avoir embrassé. Pour l'instant, il se sent juste bien. Malgré la présence des mains sur ses cuisses, il n'est pas vraiment dérangé.

- **Si dans les secondes qui suivent, tu enlèves mes lunettes, je songerais à attendre que l'on soit en privé pour que ça arrive**. » Terra rigole en sentant un coup dans son épaule. Bien vite Vanitas enlève cette fichue paire de son nez, pressé de retrouver toute sa mobilité. Bien qu'il se soit reculé, Terra n'a pas l'air de vouloir le laisser. « **Je suis presque sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas là quand tu les as prises.** »

En plus de cela, il aborde un sourire en coin énervant. Vanitas geint d'agacement, soupire, puis croise les bras. Il n'a aucune envie d'accepter plus d'humiliation de sa part. Il veut qu'il le laisse tranquille et retourner dans sa chambre tout seul pour le reste du jour.

Sauf que des mains baladeuses réussissent à le convaincre. Il remet rapidement les lunettes à leur place d'origine. Terra a un sourire satisfait à présent. Il déplace sa chaise et se rassoit dessus, de sorte à toujours être entre les jambes de Vanitas. Ce dernier rougit en constatant son sale tour.

- **T'es un con, Xehanort. M'approche plus**.

Le brun lui met une claque sur le coté de la tête, avant de s'enfuir presque en courant. Terra n'est pas surpris d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer plus fort que d'habitude.

Bon, assez joué, il doit se remettre au travail maintenant. Il attrape son stabilo jaune, prêt à surligner le plus important sur son cours. Sauf que les images des précédentes minutes ne cessent de se rejouer dans sa tête. Il esquisse un sourire amusé.

Quand il redresse la tête, il sursaute en croisant le regard de Yuffie. Elle se cache derrière son thermos, presque mal à l'aise. Son regard ne laisse pas de doutes concernant ce qu'elle sait. Terra déglutit.

- **Ne me dit pas que tu as vu ce qu'on a fait...** , » Elle ne dit rien et s'entortille une mèche avec le doigt. Terra sent son visage chauffer. « **Ou même entendu...** » Elle garde toujours le silence. Elle finit toutefois par jeter un coup d'œil insistant à la table, où était allongé Vanitas il y a peu. « **T'as un joli thermos.** »

- **Tu sors avec lui ?**

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se font virer de la bibliothèque parce que Terra clamait un peu trop fort qu'il ne violait pas Vanitas. Mais ouais, ça c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.


	4. Cadeau sur le terrain

Hola !

Tout est à Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura, normal, pour changer.

Dans cet OS, du fluff (comme d'hab en fait) et un peu de haine de la part de Vanitas (comme c'est surprenant...) Par contre, désolé d'avance pour le fait de quitter l'univers KH pendant quelques lignes, j'ai honte... mais j'avais pas le choix, d'accord ? C'était un cas de force majeur pour mettre en avant la haine de Vanitas :)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Vanitas déteste cordialement Demyx Dincht. C'est une vérité générale. Tout le monde est au courant de l'aversion qu'il a envers ce garçon.

Demyx Dincht a aussi vingt-et-un ans, comme lui. Sauf qu'il traîne dans les locaux de ceux qui sont en musique. Oui, il a une belle voix et il sait jouer de cinq instruments, mais pas la peine de se prendre pour le roi. Sa tête de foutu pseudo punk adorable attire les gens, il est doué et charmant, sans oublier son accent.

Demyx Dincht est putain d'Irlandais. Ouais, avec tous ces trucs mignons sur les Irish. Le vert, la St Patrick, les chaudrons d'or, les contes, les fêtes, l'ambiance, leur joie de vivre, leur grand sourire, leur trèfle magique, tout le folklore irlandais.

De base, Vanitas n'a rien contre les Irlandais. Franchement, il les aime bien même. Les gars qui habitent la chambre d'à coté ont des origines irlandaises qui remontent d'une génération et ils s'entendent bien la plupart du temps. Mais, il ne peut pas voir ce Demyx Dincht en couleur.

Dans l'université, il y a ceux du cursus sportif. Ceux qui ont été accepté grâce à leurs prouesses sportives. Pourtant, chaque département a une équipe qui les représente lors des jeux universitaires sportif. Certaines années, le nombre de joueurs est si faible qu'il a été décidé de mixer des domaines.

Alors pourquoi, sérieusement, _pourquoi_ Architecture se retrouve avec Musique ? Sur les sept autres domaines à être peu nombreux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il mette ces deux domaines ensemble ? En plus, il n'y a aucun rapport entre architecture et musique ! Encore, si cela avait été le domaine des Art et Design, cela aurait été plus compréhensible. Mais _Architecture_ et _Musique_ ? Non, c'est juste une énorme prise de tête.

Demyx Dincht est un grand blond qui joue aussi bien de la musique qu'il joue au foot. Il a donc trouvé naturel de venir dans l'équipe amatrice de foot de son domaine. Oui, il a l'esprit d'équipe, y a rien à dire. Mais il fait des choses particulièrement énervantes.

Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, leur équipe n'avait jamais remporté un seul match. Alors bien sûr, cela a fait parler de lui quand l'équipe est arrivée jusqu'en demi-finale. La troisième place n'est si mal pour des nuls comme eux. Alors monsieur se croit tout permis et connu de tous.

Demyx Dincht est le buteur de l'équipe, même s'il arrive que d'autres joueurs mettent des buts. C'est aussi un fin stratège et un bon anarchiste. Du coup, personne n'ose s'en prendre à lui.

Mais on oublie aussi que Vanitas est entré dans l'équipe il y a deux ans en tant que gardien et que seuls cinq ballons ont réussi à arriver dans les filets.

Honnêtement, avec un meilleur ami comme Néo Oblivion, il aurait été étonnement que Vanitas ne sache pas jouer. En fait, c'est par ce sport qu'ils se sont connus. Alors il peut très bien jouer comme attaquant ou défenseur, il se débrouille sans problème. Mais il a préféré gardien lors de la sélection.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, Vanitas voulait ce poste. Il n'aime pas courir d'un bout de terrain à l'autre. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il fume ; il est très endurant. Il préfère juste être utile et savoir que son poste est important. N'importe quel joueur peut marquer, un seul peut empêcher les buts de rentrer.

D'autant plus qu'ainsi, il travaille ses réflexes et sa capacité à encaisser. Les seuls mecs qui jouent sont des crétins qui visent le gardien au lieu de viser l'espace libre.

Vanitas côtoie Demyx Dincht sur le terrain et c'est trop pour lui. Le blond a une attitude trop sûre de lui qu'il ne supporte pas. Et surtout, tout le monde pense que l'équipe gagne uniquement grâce à lui.

Bon sang, c'est tellement énervant.

Aujourd'hui encore, c'est la même chose.

Il y a eu une rencontre Archi.-Musique contre Art dramatique. Le match a été serré toute la partie. Demyx a ouvert le score, avec un magnifique poteau-rentrant. Sauf que la défense laissait à désirer de leur coté, alors ils se sont déchaînés sur le pauvre Vanitas.

Quand ils ont trouvé la faille, ils ont enfin pu marquer le but d'égalisation. Alors bien sûr, dans les vestiaires, ils se sont tous bien faits remonter les bretelles, plus les autres car ils n'ont rien foutu. Puis ils sont retournés sur le terrain et Vanitas n'a eu aucune envie de jouer.

Sauf qu'il voulait qu'on voie que sans lui, l'équipe n'irait pas loin. Alors il s'est accroché et a réussi à repousser tous ces fichus ballons. Dix minutes avant le temps additionnel, Demyx a marqué un second but. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe lui ont sauté dessus, fiers.

Pour le temps restant, ils ont surtout joué sur la défense. Vanitas a répondu présent en tant que gardien. Il n'a rien laissé passer. Sauf que lorsque ça a sonné la fin du match, ce n'est pas sur lui que les joueurs ont sauté. Ils étaient plutôt en train de soulever ce crétin blond, alors que c'est Vanitas qui a assuré à la place des défenseurs.

Voilà pourquoi dans ce vestiaire, dix minutes après y être entré, il est toujours assis sur son banc, plus en colère que jamais. Il déteste Demyx Dincht de toutes ses tripes.

Ce n'est pas qu'il veut être à sa place, il n'est franchement pas jaloux de toutes ces accolades, mais un peu de reconnaissance de temps en temps, ce serait bien.

Alors il attend que l'effervescence et sa colère baissent d'un cran pour aller prendre sa douche. Il reste dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus un bruit. Même de bonne humeur, il ne supporte pas l'idée de se retrouver nu avec des gens autour de lui. Il met moins de temps lors des entraînements, toutefois.

Quand il finit sa douche, il se sèche rapidement pour ne pas avoir froid. Même si les vestiaires sont bien isolés, le froid de février est quand même bien installé. Il s'habille avec des vêtements chauds, ainsi qu'une écharpe pour affronter la nuit. Il doit déjà être vingt-trois heure passé...

Vanitas sort enfin des vestiaires, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Quelques projecteurs sont encore allumés et éclairent le terrain. Malgré qu'il n'aime pas jouer dans son équipe avec Demyx Dincht, il apprécie quand même d'être sur la pelouse. C'est comme un rituel pour lui de s'y rendre juste après chaque match.

- **Et c'est un magnifique arrêt par le gardien Lockhart ! Malgré la vivacité de son adversaire, il a su trouver comment défaire le piège !**

Vanitas lève la tête, surpris par le cri. Il cherche du regard d'où il pourrait venir. Le terrain est trop grand pour qu'il puisse repérer directement d'où cela vient. Alors il zyeute partout. Peut-être qu'il a eu une hallucination auditive ?

- **Superbe réception du gardien, presque aussi belle que lui ! Lockhart est en forme ce soir !**

Non, cela ne vient pas de lui, alors il avance vers les gradins. D'où cela pourrait venir d'autre ? Il a un peu de mal à reconnaître la voix à cause d'un espèce de grisonnement, mais elle ne lui est clairement pas étrangère. Bon sang, qui est-ce donc ?

- **Statistiques du match : Lockhart a arrêté douze buts sur treize ! C'est un excellent gardien, le meilleur de tous ! Une médaille, une médaille ! Vite, un trophée pour lui ! Où sont les fans, les supporters, les journalistes ? Vite, c'est l'heure de célébrer !**

Vanitas rigole en se tenant le ventre. Ça y est, il a trouvé d'où vient la voix et à qui elle appartient. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser tout de suite. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans son entourage pour faire une chose aussi dingue comme mettre des mégaphones dans les gradins avec un talkie-walkie à coté.

Il s'avance vers les cages (celle de son équipe d'ailleurs) où se tient le fameux crétin. Son sourire est putain de contagieux, car le brun se sent faire pareil. Il a presque envie d'éclater de rire à s'en écrouler par terre. Le voilà à présent qui applaudit de toutes ses forces en criant de joie.

Sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Vanitas le voit courir vers lui. Il se retourne alors pour voir s'il y a quelque chose derrière lui. Mais rien. Il sent juste un fort étau autour de ses hanches, avant que ses pieds quittent le sol et qu'il le fasse tournoyer. Là, il éclate de rire.

Il s'en fout bien que Demyx soit le chouchou de l'équipe, que celle-ci ne soit pas reconnaissante, ou même qu'on oublie trop souvent qu'il est un excellent joueur. Ouais, il s'en bat royalement les couilles de tout ça, maintenant. Il n'a rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Parce que Vanitas a plus.

- **Terra ! Lâche-moi, sans dec' ! T'as vraiment une case au moins !**

Oui, il s'en moque parce qu'il a Terra Xehanort. Ce châtain qui le félicite d'une drôle et différente de manière d'un match à l'autre. Il trouve toujours un moyen de lui remonter le moral quand ça ne va pas. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, Vanitas ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Pas une seule fois il n'a croisé son regard dans les gradins, mais il le félicite toujours grandement à la fin de la rencontre. Vanitas réalise grâce à lui qu'il joue parce qu'il aime écraser les autres et que les récompenses ne veulent juste rien dire. Tant qu'il sait que sans lui l'équipe n'est rien, pas besoin de plus que le meilleur fan de l'univers.

Jamais il ne se lassera des surprises de Terra.

 **-Je suis tellement fier de toi, Vanitas ! T'es trop fort !** » Terra le repose à terre, non sans le lâcher. Vanitas fait tomber son sac pour une meilleure prise sur le châtain. Il fronce toutefois les sourcils devant le bouquet de rose noires en papier qu'il lui tend. « **Cadeau !** ».

Vanitas hausse un sourcil, mais l'accepte quand même. Il hume l'odeur : le parfum que Terra porte quelques fois et dont il est totalement fan. Les surprises sont toujours étranges venant de Terra, mais il ne s'en lasse pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas une habitude qu'ils ont. Des fois, même après les entraînements, Terra peut surgir de n'importe où et le féliciter d'avoir aussi bien joué. Il ne le fait pas à chaque rencontre contre un domaine, mais c'est drôle quand cela arrive.

Terra prend le sac de sport sur son épaule et tient Vanitas à la taille avec son autre main. Il le fait avancer, en s'extasiant devant les fabuleux réflexes du gardien. Heureusement qu'il en a de bon quand même, il fait du foot depuis qu'il a genre sept ans. Le contraire serait honteux.

D'un seul coup, le brun se sent à nouveau soulevé et se faire tournoyer. Il accroche ses bras autour du cou de Terra, en riant. Puis, bam. Il comprend pas tout, mais il sait que Terra vient d'amortir le choc sur le sol dû à leur chute. Malgré qu'ils aient mal, ils rigolent à nouveau.

- **Xehanort, t'es un boulet.**

En réponse, il entend ce fantastique son que Terra fait à chaque fois qu'il est content et amusé. Vanitas savoure le rire résonner dans ses oreilles, jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il le savoure comme il n'a jamais savouré un si beau son.

- **Et toi t'es clairement pas une plume, amour.**

Terra respire fort, mais son amusement trahit ses propos. Il tourne la tête vers Vanitas. Ils sont à peu près à la même hauteur sur le sol. Ils s'observent un petit moment en silence, sourire à la bouche.

Leurs yeux pétillent de mille feux. C'est cliché à dire, mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Pour eux, c'est la chose la plus normale qu'il soit. Cela a toujours été ainsi dans leur échange, alors ils ne réalisent pas. Du moins, Vanitas ne percute pas tout de suite.

Alors Terra en profite pour se rapprocher et passe une main sur son ventre pour le garder près de lui. Il se redresse ensuite pour venir l'embrasser en douceur. Le temps passe, mais le baiser ne devient pas violent. Ils s'offrent chacun un moment de calme, de tendresse.

Vanitas ne se sent pas mal pendant ces moments-là. Son ventre ne se tort pas douloureusement, il palpite juste de plaisir. Son corps n'est pas frappé par des spasmes, oh non, des frissons doucereux les remplacent. Le volcan habituellement présent n'est plus. C'est agréable. Ça n'arrive qu'avec Terra qu'il soit aussi bien dans pareil instant.

Ils ne savent combien de temps ils ont passé à s'embrasser, puis à regarder les étoiles. Mais l'arrosage automatique de la pelouse les a vite délogé de leur petit confort. Ils partent main dans la main, morts de rire.

Il y a des jours comme ça où Vanitas est satisfait de son parcours qui le mène jusqu'à ces instants magiques avec Terra.

.

.

.

.

j't'avais dit que ce serait hyper fluffy x)


	5. Ces choses du quotidien

Hola, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Plus long qu'un drabble, mais il fait genre une page sur open office...

Bref, tout est à Nomura + Square Enix, tu connais le refrain, sur ce à la semaine prochaine :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Dans la résidence universitaire, la chambre de Vanitas est située au troisième étage du coté gauche des premiers escaliers. Ce coté-là forme un dortoir de seulement cinq chambres. Alors ils sont huit à vivre là normalement. Bien souvent ils se retrouvent à dix.

Le vrai colocataire de Vanitas est parti sans prévenir. Un jour, il a juste fait ses bagages et s'est tiré. Le brun ignore s'il a fait quelque chose de spécial, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre. Certes, il n'a pas cherché à le connaître plus que cela et cet abruti n'a jamais respecté l'espace personnel dont Vanitas a toujours eu besoin. Du coup, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit sympathique avec lui.

Peut-être que le coup des affaires éparpillées dans le dortoir, de la mayonnaise à la place du shampoing, de l'eau dans le matelas, de ses cours jetés en vrac dans la chambre a fortement influencé son départ. Mais personne ne le saura jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc Vanitas vit seul en théorie. En pratique, c'est une toute autre chose.

La chambre de Terra est au deuxième étage, vers le milieu, un peu sur la droite. Vanitas a compté, quatre cent trente-sept pas les séparent l'un de l'autre. Ce qui fait quand même une petite trotte.

Mais Terra vient très souvent dans sa chambre le soir ou les week-end ou inversement. Aux yeux des autres du dortoir, Terra est comme son nouveau colocataire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, vraiment.

Si Terra laisse traîner des habits à lui, c'est seulement parce que c'est plus pratique. D'autant plus que leur style vestimentaire est suffisamment différent pour qu'ils puissent le changer sans avoir à acheter des fringues. Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si Vanitas achète des tailles légèrement au-dessus de la sienne.

Quand Terra porte le polo du club de foot, ce n'est qu'un simple hasard également. Il n'appartient pas forcément à Vanitas, pas du tout même. Il l'a trouvé dans son armoire. Et il sent bon, en plus, donc pas la peine de le jeter.

Puis franchement, ce n'est pas énorme ce qu'ils échangent.

- **Eh Terra, le gars là-bas a la même veste que toi**. » Terra est à la cafétéria quand Luxord lui balance cela. Il jette un coup d'œil au concerné, sourcils haussés. « **Y a les mêmes usures en plus.** » Le mec en question est à plus de trente mètres d'eux. Comment peut-il le voir ? « **T'avais pas un jean bleu marine pareil ? Je me souviens, c'est moi qui l'avais customisé.** »

- **Non, c'est pas le même...** , bafouille Terra.

Il joue avec sa nourriture, sans détourner le regard. Le blond en face de lui sourit, puis continue de fixer l'autre garçon. Ils l'observent discrètement. Luxord a un sourire de crétin collé au visage.

Quand le sujet de leur attention passe devant eux pour sortir, Luxord perçoit clairement l'échange visuel qu'il y a eu entre lui et son ami. Un sourire amusé trône sur ses lèvres quand Terra reporte son attention sur lui. Il fronce les sourcils.

- **Quoi** **?**

Luxord lève les mains de manière innocente. « **J'ai rien dit ! »** Le châtain roule des yeux, pas dupe une seconde. Luxord ricane. « **Il avait tes chaussures. C'est ton copain en vrai ? Mens pas.** »

- **Possible...** , avoue-t-il en buvant son verre d'eau.

Ouais, peut-être bien que Vanitas et lui s'échangent un peu trop de vêtements. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il aime le fait que Vanitas porte quelque chose à lui. C'est rassurant et ça marque le territoire. En plus des suçons. Mais personne ne sait que c'est lui.

Gardons le secret. Shhht.


	6. Ce dortoir qui est le notre

Salut ! j'espère que tu vas toujours bien, voici mon merveilleux chapitre six. Non je déconne, mon préféré c'est le huit, ça c'est encore une fois cul-cul la praline... ouais, je me blase toute seule sans l'aide de personne ^^

Sur ce, je te laisse, bonne lecture !

PS : tout appartient toujours à Nomura-sensei.

PPS : c'est mon OS le plus long posté jusqu'à présent ! :D

*Ils me font penser à Luke et Jesy a eu la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle...

* * *

Chapitre six :

Comme on le sait, Vanitas vit dans la résidence universitaire, au troisième étage, du coté gauche des premiers escaliers. Il n'y a que cinq chambres dans leur dortoir. Ils l'appellent ainsi puisque des portes coupes-feu permettent une séparation. À la base, elles étaient ouvertes, puis tout son groupe est arrivé.

En théorie, ils doivent vivre à dix. Mais comme on l'a compris, Vanitas a réussi à faire partir son camarade de chambre qui ne se mêlait pas aux autres.

Les neuf résidents restant se comportent comme si leur dortoir était une grande maison. Toutes les portes des chambres sont ouvertes à chacun. S'il manque une chose, ils vont se servir à coté. Personne n'est gêné par la présence des autres. Ils se sont tous très vite habitués aux autres. Ils ne sont pas dans des filières identiques et n'ont pas tous le même âge, mais ils s'en moquent.

C'est comme une grande famille recomposée, en fait. Et Vanitas ne déteste pas sa famille universitaire.

Dans sa chambre, la 304, se trouve la meilleure connexion Wi-Fi et les consoles pour pouvoir jouer en ligne. Il fournit tous les équipements multimédias.

Dans celle en face, la 303, c'est la buanderie. C'est la pièce la plus chauffée, avec bon nombre de couette, draps et lits sous les matelas. Pour les produits de la machine à laver, c'est par là. C'est également là qu'ils aiment venir le soir s'ils veulent faire une veillée ou boire un coup.

La chambre adjacente est celle de toute la nourriture, la 301. Il y a deux mini-frigos pour contenir assez de nourriture et des placards remplis de conserves et autres. Sauf que c'est aussi la chambre la plus insonorisée et la bannie. Elle n'est jamais fermée à clef, mais pour préserver la pureté d'yeux des autres, il vaut mieux s'annoncer avant d'entrer.

Juste en face, c'est la chambre-cuisine, la 302. Personne hormis ces deux ne sait cuisiner dans ce dortoir et n'a pensé à ramener de quoi se faire à manger. Alors tout le monde vient utiliser micro-onde, bouilloire, plaque chauffante, grille électrique, et toute autre chose qui permet à la survie du dortoir.

La dernière chambre, la 300, est au bout du couloir, avec un ascenseur en face d'elle ( _en théorie_ , personne n'a la clef, alors ils ne s'en sont jamais servis). C'est la chambre de l'alcool et des fumeurs pas que de tabac. Et de jus, vu à quel point il fait froid dedans. Ce qui est assez ironique puisque sa douche est la plus chaude.

Voici les habitants :

Chambre 300 : Lea (ou Axel) Chamkram – Hayner Twilight

Chambre 301 : Sora Destiny – Neku Sakuraba

(Ouais, non, oublie en fait. Sora l'a fait fuir à cause de sa forte libido et de son besoin quasi-constant de se frotter à son copain à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. Donc Neku a jugé meilleur d'aller crécher ailleurs pour céder sa place au copain.)

Chambre 301 : Sora Destiny

Chambre 302 : Ventus Hemmings* – Roxas Hemmings*

Chambre 303 : Kairi Thirlwall* – Naminé Snow

Chambre 304 : Vanitas Lockhart (et Terra Xehanort, mais Vanitas refuse de le déclarer comme tel.)

Assez souvent, ils aiment se faire des soirées entre eux, spécial ceci ou cela. Ils mettent tous la main à la pâte et ramènent quelque chose. Ainsi, en fonction du thème, ils se retrouvent dans une chambre, ou dans le couloir. Comme ce soir, d'ailleurs.

Après son cours d'architecture du dix-septième et dix-huitième siècle, Vanitas peut enfin aller dans sa chambre. Il prend tout son temps pour monter les trois étages. Voilà deux ans qu'il habite cette chambre, il a eu le temps de s'habituer à cette montée épuisante.

Quand il se retrouve devant les portes coupes-feu fermées, il sourit en voyant la présence excessive de bandes rouges pour interdire le passage. Kairi s'ennuyait, donc.

Vanitas passe en-dessous, avant de pousser la porte. Il la referme cependant en douceur pour ne pas gâcher le travail de la demoiselle. La dernière fois, cette folle lui a couru après pendant trente minutes et a failli jeter sa PS par la fenêtre.

Sa porte n'est pas fermée, signe qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans. Le brun entre et sourit au jeune garçon aux cheveux argenté assis au pied de son lit.

- **Salut Vanitas, bonne journée ?**

Riku est quelqu'un de sympathique (quand il ne couche limite pas avec Sora dans le couloir). Il semble avoir plus de retenue que son copain et c'est assez agréable de passer du temps avec lui.

- **Comme une journée à la fac** , » répond-il en haussant les épaules. Il lâche son sac à coté de lui et s'étale sur le lit. « **Et toi ? Bien le lycée ?** » Il prend appuie sur ses avants-bras.

- **Pas trop mal. L'autre conne m'a encore collé, mais elle a toujours pas compris que j'aimais juste le cul de Sora. D'ailleurs, c'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Je veux faire un truc vraiment sympa avec vous tous. T'en penses quoi ?**

- **Hum, ça peut être pas mal. T'as prévenu les autres ?**

Riku soupire, parce qu'il a perdu et parce qu'il n'a pas pensé à en parler avec les autres plus tôt. Il tourne la tête vers le brun.

- **Pas encore**. **Mais ça peut se faire en une semaine, pas vrai ? Faut que ce soit un truc surprise. Quand il est content ou satisfait, c'est une vraie puce au lit. J'adore ça.**

Ah ouais, Riku est né à Illusiopolis et a grandi dans cette ville de taré jusqu'à ses sept ans et demi. Donc il a pris cette attitude sans gêne avec lui quand sa famille est venue s'installer à Radiant Garden. Le pire est encore à venir.

- **Je peux en toucher deux mots à Hayner et Axel. Ils ramèneront de quoi s'amuser.**

Riku secoue la tête, avant de soupirer.

- **Non, je veux un truc convivial, pas une grosse fête. Il aime pas fêter son anniversaire, donc on va le faire en petit comité.**

- **Parles-en aux filles et à Roxas, ils pourront t'aider. Évite juste Ventus. Il comprend toujours pas la notion de 'surprise' ce crétin**.

Vanitas descend du lit et attrape une autre manette de jeu. Il se moque d'être en J2 depuis le temps qu'il vit avec sa nouvelle famille.

Ils parlent de choses anodines, puis de cours encore un moment. Ils jouent en ligne, comme bien souvent. Kairi passe dans la chambre pour attraper des baffes. Axel leur propose à fumer en allant vers sa chambre. Hayner et Roxas apprennent à danser la valse dans le couloir. Une fin d'après-midi normale en somme.

Il est vingt-et-une heure et Sora n'est toujours pas rentré. Riku décide de sortir ses devoirs de lycéens pour les faire avant d'être trop accaparé par autre chose. Vanitas l'aide comme il peut, mais il est vraiment nul quand cela concerne les reptiles.

Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un dans son entourage faisait une filière concernant spécifiquement les animaux, n'est-ce pas.

- **Tu devrais demander à ton copain de venir**. » Vanitas lève la tête, interloqué. Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Riku parle. « **Bah Terra. Invite-le, il fait partie de la famille. Il vit ici souvent, non ?** »

Vanitas secoue la tête, mais ne relève pas sa faute de syntaxe. « **Non, il vient juste de temps en temps. Il a sa chambre au deuxième étage. Et pour infos, il n'est pas mon petit-ami. Je m'intéresse pas aux garçons.** »

Riku fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend plus rien.

- **Mais je pensais que tu sortais avec lui. Ven m'a dit ça**.

Vanitas claque sa langue contre son palais. Il les a vu s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir UNE FOIS, voilà qu'il crie partout qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ce gosse a vraiment besoin d'apprendre ce qu'est la discrétion.

- **Si Ventus le dit, c'est forcément faux. Je ne sors pas vraiment avec Terra. C'est...** , » Vanitas ne sait pas trop où il est en avec le châtain. Ils agissent tellement de manière étrange l'un avec l'autre qu'il ne sait plus trop quoi penser. Peut-être est-ce sa faute. Ou bien celle de Terra ? « **...Hm, c'est compliqué**. » complète-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Riku sourit, amusé, puis hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entend cela. Ils se concentrent à nouveau sur leur devoir.

- **Riku ! T'es rentré ?!**

L'interpellé se retourne vivement vers la porte, mais ne bouge pas pour autant de sa place. Il est donc vingt-une heure trente. Sora est rentré de son entraînement de hockey.

- **Chambre de Vanitas !**

Des pas précipités se font entendre et un magnifique châtain entre dans la chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur le lycéen sans plus de cérémonie, exténué. Son copain rigole, puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- **Riku, c'était horrible aujourd'hui. Quelle journée de merde. J'ai fait n'importe quoi, j'arrivais à rien, ça m'a grave énervé. En plus pendant l'entraînement, j'ai cru que j'allais éclater ce connard de Wakka. Il me casse les couilles parce que j'ai un accent des îles. Mais il est sexy, même s'il s'entend plus, hein ?**

Riku acquiesce et ils se lancent dans une longue discussion concernant la bouche de Sora et tout ce qu'elle permet de faire.

Vanitas aimerait bien avoir une relation posée avec Terra. Pas quelque chose de non défini. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela lui convient. Il sait très bien que les deux garçons ont pleins de problèmes liés de leur couple. Dommage pour eux, ils ne méritent pas toute la merde qui leur tombe dessus.

Après quatre cent trente-sept pas, Vanitas se retrouve devant la chambre de Terra. Il toque quatre coups. Puis cinq. Puis six. Puis continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre, parce que la façon dont le bois résonne est amusante et qu'il se doute que ceux à l'intérieur auront envie de le tuer. Quand la porte s'écarte enfin, il se redresse avec un sourire innocent.

- **On fait un barbecue maison, bouge-toi**.

Vanitas ne demande pas s'il avait quelque chose de prévue. De toute façon, Terra sait que le vendredi est le jour réservé aux retrouvailles. Enfin, bien grand mot pour dire qu'ils vont tous squatter chez Naminé et Kairi pour être au chaud.

- **Je dois finir de réviser, j'ai un contrôle en alimentation animale** , grimace le châtain, désolé.

Il culpabilise encore plus en voyant Vanitas prendre un air à la limite entre triste et indifférent, presque blessé par son refus. Il essaye avec effort, mais qui peut sérieusement résister face à cette bouille adorable ?

- **Tu peux prendre tes cours et même dormir dans ma chambre, on fera pas de bruit**.

Genre. Comme si c'était possible. De toute façon, Terra n'aurait jamais pu refuser. Heureusement que Vanitas ne sait toujours pas qu'il a un fort pouvoir de persuasion sur lui (tant mieux, sinon ce gosse en profiterait trop pour son bien).

- **D'accord** , finit-il par soupirer.

Vanitas entre dans sa chambre universitaire sans se gêner, salue le colocataire de Terra avec un regard noir (il déteste les blonds, c'est pas sa faute. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce con ? Il devrait pas être à une soirée poker ?). Il ramasse les affaires de son ami et les coince contre son torse.

- **J'ai pas pensé à acheter un truc, j'étais occupé cette semaine.**

Vanitas prend un air embêté, presque coupable de son manque d'attention. Bien sûr, plus le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose à l'épicerie du coin. Comme toujours, Terra a prévu le coup et sort une barquette de viande de dinde du frigo.

- **Tu m'héberges pour le week-end, je peux bien ramener ta part** , » sourit Terra. Il lui prend la main et le tire jusqu'à la porte. Il finit toutefois par se retourner en sentant un regard pesant sur lui. « **Je te vois lundi Luxord, bonne fin de semaine.** » le blond lui fait un sourire rempli de sous-entendu. Trou duc'.

Terra n'y prête pas davantage attention et ferme la porte en se sentant tirer. Vanitas peut se montrer patient pour beaucoup de choses, sauf quand cela inclut la présence du blond. Alors peut-être qu'il est un peu jaloux et possessif, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent devan la chambre de Kairi et Naminé. Comme toujours, les mêmes problèmes surviennent. Principalement pour savoir où squatter parce la chambre la plus chauffée et confortable n'est pas celle où il y a la nourriture, ni celle qui sert de cuisine.

Axel refuse d'aller dans la chambre 302, parce qu'il est certain que Sora va se frotter à son copain et que lui répéter toutes les trente secondes d'arrêter va plomber l'ambiance. Naminé a nettoyé sa chambre de fond en comble puisqu'elle s'ennuyait toute l'après-midi, pas moyen que « des gros crados dégueulasses viennent s'agacer mes longues heures de travail ».

La chambre de Vanitas, pas la peine d'y penser. C'est la seule pièce qu'ils refusent de polluer de nourritures. Même lui n'a pas le droit d'y manger. La chambre de Ven est trop petite pour tous les accueillir, alors que de base, elle a la même superficie que les autres. Encore une chose que la magie universitaire n'explique pas. Hayner propose gentiment sa chambre, mais pour des raisons évidentes, c'est hors de question.

Tout le monde crie, personne ne s'écoute. On ne s'entend plus penser. Roxas a faim, Riku veut juste faire plaisir à son châtain, Kairi se lime les ongles.

Au final, ils se retrouvent comme toujours dans le couloir, avec toutes les portes et fenêtres ouvertes pour aérer. Pendant que Axel et Terra aident la chambre 302 à préparer les viandes et le reste, tous les autres installent des matelas, coussins et couvertures dans le couloir pour avoir l'air confortable. Naminé a le devoir de décrocher Sora et Riku pour le restant de la soirée (elle a perdu au jeu du premier à craquer, comme toujours).

Après trente minutes de disputes, le couloir ne ressemble à rien malgré la présence de poufs et ours en peluche. Hayner veut s'enfuir, mais Sora le connaît trop bien maintenant et sait quand il tente une technique de retrait.

D'un accord tacite, ils vont tous se changer pour mettre une tenue maison bien plus confortable. Vanitas aide à installer la table basse de la 300, puis va tenir compagnie à Terra.

- **Non, tu dégages Vanitas. Je veux pas sentir votre tension sexuelle dans ma cuisine. Ça va saloper tout**.

Que Ventus aille s'étouffer. Visiblement Roxas partage son opinion puisqu'il félicite cet enfoiré avec un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ouais, on se rapproche de l'idée.

Alors qu'il quitte la chambre, dépité, Riku lui fait signe d'occuper son copain pendant qu'il va parler avec les autres. Un an et demi qu'ils se connaissent. Un an et cinq mois qu'ils communiquent avec des signes bizarres qu'ils sont les seuls à comprendre.

En bon partenaire de crime qu'il est, il tape la causette à Sora. Quand il sait que le lycéen est dans les parages, mais pas dans son champ de vision, il arrive à se tenir en société. Ils discutent tatouage, avec quelques blagues, puis retournent dans le couloir.

Heureusement pour lui, Riku a fini de parler aux autres de son idée d'anniversaire.

Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table quand Roxas ramène les plats. Sans surprise, Sora est assis à coté de son copain (puisque Naminé l'empêche de s'asseoir sur lui) Naminé est sur la chaise suivante. Soutien féminin oblige, Kairi est à sa droite. Il y a une place vide, puis viennent Hayner et Axel. Vanitas est avec eux, parlant de jeux vidéo.

D'ordinaire, Ven se met n'importe où, à une des deux places restantes. Ouais, parce que celle à coté de Vanitas est réservée à Terra, tout le monde le sait. Mais ce crétin semble vraiment d'humeur à faire chier son monde alors il vient s'installer à coté de Vanitas pour prendre la place de Terra.

En dépit de son regard insistant et lourd de sens, le blond cendré ne comprend pas. Terra pose une chaîne hi-fi dans le couloir avec ses baffes et lance la radio. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait que Ven veut tester Vanitas par rapport à leur relation. Il lui fait un simple clin d'œil, puis se pose entre Kairi et Hayner. Roxas prend la place restante à coté de son frère. Le monde s'acharne contre Vanitas, c'est pas possible autrement.

Malgré la distance, Vanitas sait que Terra est là avec eux. Il adore les petits moments de taquineries qu'ils ont à la fac. Il savoure les instants où ils sont seuls à se cacher des regards indiscrets. Il apprécie énormément d'être avec sa famille d'adoption totalement décalée les uns des autres. Ce qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde, c'est qu'ils acceptent tous Terra sans poser de questions ni juger. C'est cela le rôle de la famille, après tout.

Terra et lui ne craignent rien quand ils sont dans ce dortoir haut en couleur. Plus que tout, il aime la présence de Terra dans chaque instant de son quotidien.

.

.

.

.

J'avais tellement dit que ce serait hyper culcul x)


	7. Chaudière ou problème du quotidien

Bonsoir !

Tout est à Nomura, vous connaissez la chanson :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Malgré qu'il soit né en janvier, Vanitas est très frileux. Une simple brise de vent pourrait le faire trembler de la tête aux pieds. Les douches froides sont inconcevables pour lui. Même si c'est pour se rafraîchir ou autre utilité évidentes, il ne peut pas.

L'hiver est la saison qu'il supporte le moins. S'il pouvait, il vivrait dans une ville chaude toute l'année. Comme à Midgar. Ouais, voilà, c'est ce qu'il fera après ses études. Construire des maisons à Midgar. Là-bas, il fait désespéramment chaud toute l'année.

Dans le dortoir, il est fait chaud d'ordinaire. Il pourrait presque rester en pyjama tellement il fait bon partout. Leur chaleur humaine aide à monter la température puisqu'ils bougent tous beaucoup dans toutes les pièces. Vanitas aurait presque tendance à croire qu'ils sont tous hyperactifs.

Mais à l'heure actuel, en ce dernier mercredi de février, ils maudissent tous _Ventus_. Personne ne sait si c'est vraiment sa faute, mais ils ont besoin d'un coupable.

Deux jours auparavant, il s'est plaint que sa douche ne soit pas assez chaude et s'est barré pendant trois heures pour arranger cela. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils rentraient tous de la fac (et du lycée pour Riku) un vent glacial les a accueilli. Comme _Ventus_ semblait vouloir se faire discret, ils ont en déduit que c'était de sa faute.

Et Vanitas veut tordre le cou de ce crétin. Il déteste le froid plus que n'importe quoi au monde. D'autant que même les douches ne sont plus chauffées. Ils pourraient presque tous péter des câbles, s'ils ne connaissent pas quelqu'un qui accepte de les dépanner pour le temps douche.

Malgré qu'ils aient des chauffages que le responsable de la résidence a mis à leur disposition, ce n'est pas assez chaud. Les seuls moments où l'air reprend une température acceptable, c'est dans la chambre de Ven et Roxas quand ils préparent à manger ou quand ils sont nombreux à vouloir jouer à la PS ou autre console dans la 304.

Le reste du temps, ils sont dans le couloir autour des chauffages, tous vêtues d'énormes couettes sur des coussins.

Dans quatre jours, c'est le premier mars et Riku va finir par briser tout ce qu'il y a autour. Vanitas le comprend parfaitement. Lui aussi serait énervé s'il avait préparé pleins de choses pour l'anniversaire de Terra et qu'un petit con de première gâche tous ses plans. Non pas que Terra et lui sortent ensemble ou un truc du genre. Mais l'idée reste la même.

- **Putain, Ven ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi !?**

À présent, plus personne ne sursaute au moindre éclat de colère du lycéen. Vanitas trace ses traits aussi droits que possible, malgré qu'il grelotte beaucoup. Il peste juste quand Riku essaye de mettre un coup de pied au blond à quelques mètres de lui.

- **Riku** , soupire son copain. **Laisse-le tranquille, il a rien fait**.

Sora a les jambes écartées pour le garder contre son torse. Il ne craint pas le froid parce qu'il a été élevé avec un froid pire qu'ici sur son île d'origine et révise ses partitions sans être gêné par l'agitation du brun. Vanitas boude presque derrière sa règle et son crayon pour pouvoir serrer Terra ainsi contre lui.

- **Mais il a tout foutu par terre ! Tu pouvais pas aller te doucher dans la chambre de Hayner, peut-être ? Bordel, t'es pète-couille !**

Les bras de son amant le calment un peu, mais il bouille presque toujours autant de rage. Ven ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui reproche et Roxas secoue la tête, comme si ses propos sont juste des divagations.

Honnêtement, Vanitas pourrait juste partir dans une autre chambre pour avoir chaud, mais ce serait abandonné le navire, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas un lâcheur. D'autant plus qu'aucun n'a d'endroit assez familier pour vivre cette période de crise.

Mais d'un autre coté, Terra est une bouillotte humaine. Il tient chaud et ses bras sont très rassurants. Son torse est meilleur qu'un oreiller. D'autant plus qu'il adore mettre sa tête dans le cou de Vanitas et ses cheveux sentent hyper bon.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, au pire des cas.

À la différence que cela n'arrive que le week-end, quand les trois quarts des étudiants ne dorment pas là. Au moment où personne ne peut savoir qu'ils se passent quelque chose entre eux.

Et quand Lux n'est pas là. Ouais, _Lux_.

(La première fois que Vanitas est allé voir Terra, il a croisé le blond. Au début, il ne le détestait pas. Terra a gentiment fait les présentations, puisqu'à ce moment Vanitas ne lui avait pas encore montré son coté asocial et violent.

- **Vanitas, voici Luxord, mon coloc. Luxord, je te présente Vanitas.**

 **-Salut** , répond Vanitas sans entrain.

- **Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lux.**

- **Ouais, si tu veux.**

- **Demande-moi pourquoi.**

- **Non.**

- **Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu vois l'unité de mesure pour l'éclairement lumineux ?**

- **No** **n.**

- **Ce sont des lux. Je suis comme une lumière dans vos vies.**

Vanitas l'a frappé en plein visage. Depuis cette réflexion foireuse, il le déteste.)

En réalité, c'est la présence de ce parasite qui dérange plus que tout autre chose _._ Encore s'il va passer la soirée ailleurs, pourquoi pas. Mais non, comme s'il aime passer du temps avec Terra. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant.

* * *

- **Terra, y a moyen que tu m'héberges quelques jours ? On a plus d'eau chaude ni de chauffages et les plombs ont sauté.**

Quand il se décide finalement à aller lui demander de l'aider, ce n'est que parce qu'il n'a plus le choix. Visiblement, la chance n'est pas de son coté. Ses sources de chaleurs, puis la lumière... Le mauvais sort (Ven pour ne citer personne) s'acharne contre eux.

Ce qu'il ne précise pas, c'est que tout le dortoir se retrouve sans maison jusqu'à samedi soir. Le temps de tout arranger, que toutes les pièces aient une température normale, que l'eau remonte jusqu'à leur chambre, ce sera réglé dans trois jours.

Riku habite à plus de quarante minutes en voiture et va dans un lycée qui est à peine un quart d'heure à pied de leur fac. Il invite donc Sora chez lui. Roxas et Hayner prennent les places restantes. Pour des raisons évidentes, il a du mal à se montrer amical envers Ven.

Kairi et Naminé vont dormir chez la cousine de cette dernière qu'elles ne supportent pas des masses. Axel trouve refuge chez un de ses amis de fumette.

Donc Vanitas se retrouve devant la chambre de Terra avec Ven. Ce gosse est accroché à son bras comme s'il avait peur de dériver, comme si l'absence de sa famille recomposée le faisait couler.

Franchement ? N'importe quoi. Toute cette merde, c'est sa faute. S'il n'avait pas tripoté la tuyauterie, personne ne serait éclaté comme ça. Quel con.

En plus, Vanitas devra supporter _Lux_. Putain, il a bien envie de laisser Ven dans sa merde pour le coup.

- **Pourquoi Ven est accroché à ton bras ?**

Terra n'a rien à craindre de ce gamin. C'est juste une question. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit aussi désespéré. Quand c'est arrivé à Vanitas, il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Maintenant, il s'en fout complètement qu'il soit perdu. Bien fait pour lui.

- **Roxas est pas là** , » répond-il en haussant les épaules. « **Une niche sera acceptable pour lui, il me les brise sévère. Tu peux le décrocher ?** »

Terra attrape Ven dans ses bras et le sépare du brun sans problème. Il n'a même pas eu à contracter ses muscles dommage.

Vanitas entre dans la chambre, pose contre le mur le matelas qu'il avait sous le bras et se laisse tomber dans le lit de son ami. Des bruits de douche confirment ce qu'il craignait : le tricheur sur pattes est dans son bain. Terra assoit Ven par terre, puis lui tend la tasse de thé qu'il s'était faite à la base. Il s'installe ensuite à coté de Vanitas.

- **Donc, combien de temps vous restez ?**

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les deux garçons, mais il connaît l'aversion de Vanitas envers son colocataire, et Luxord ne supporte pas qu'ils soient nombreux dans la chambre. D'autant plus qu'il attend la bonne occasion pour cuisiner le brun. Et _personne_ ne veut qu'ils restent tous les deux ensemble.

- **Jusqu'à samedi. Un** _ **crétin**_ – Ven trésaille – **a bidouillé le réseau des tuyaux et nous voilà ici. Ils ferment notre dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrangent tout. On a dû tout mettre dans la voiture de Sora et celle de Kairi pour éviter qu'ils piquent des trucs. C'est la misère**.

- **Et Riku, il est pas trop déçu ? Il avait prévu tellement de choses pour samedi.**

Vanitas rigole en adressant un regard au blond. Il fait signe à Terra de le regarder. Ven pourrait presque pleurer dans son coin.

- **Il s'est déchaîné sur le crétin en question. C'est compréhensible. Hé Ventus, Riku avait prévu de faire une surprise à Sora pour son anniversaire, samedi. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il rageait contre toi ?**

Puis il rigole pour dédramatiser la chose. Ven pleure pour de bon cette fois.

Quand Luxord sort de la salle de bain, Terra lit son cours, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, Vanitas fait ses devoirs à rendre pour le cours de cinématique sur la table basse et Ven chouine contre son lit. Quand il a quitté la chambre, il était pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'une tête.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, se fait une infusion pour se préparer à dormir. Il n'a pas plus de réaction en sentant un regard assassin sur lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à cette sensation désagréable depuis le temps.

Après avoir rajouté une bonne cuillerée de miel, il se retourne et s'appuie contre le mur pour observer les deux intrus. Il remarque bien vite que Terra essaye de lui lancer des coups d'œil discret. Donc ce traîte a déjà dit oui pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour lequel il ne sera pas forcément d'accord.

Aaah, il adore sentir qu'il peut influencer la vie des autres. C'est comme s'il était leur maître.

- **C'est quoi l'embrouille ?**

Clair et précis. Il n'a pas parlé d'un air méchant, mais juste histoire de se renseigner. Le blond cendré lui adresse un regard mouillé par les larmes donc il a un gamin en face. Vanitas a toujours son air mauvais quand il est dans les parages.

- **Il y a des réparations dans notre dortoir, Terra a accepté qu'on dorme ici jusqu'à samedi**.

Même s'il demande une chose, il ne se défait pas de son air menaçant. Seule sa voix montre qu'il est gêné de devoir venir. Luxord va juste tellement en profiter.

- **C'est qui ce gamin qui salope mon lit ?**

Tous les regards convergent vers Ven. Ce dernier coince sa tête contre ses jambes pour se cacher. Bon, la technique est à revoir. Vanitas soupire, ennuyé par l'attitude étrange du garçon quand il est méfiant.

- **C'est Ventus, mon coloc. Il connaît personne et j'ai pas envie qu'il me colle, donc...**

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Le sens est assez compréhensible. Terra jauge Luxord du regard pour essayer d'influencer un peu son jugement. Sauf que c'est mal connaître le jeune blond.

Luxord attrape son portable sur son bureau et s'enferme dans la salle de bain avec sa tasse de thé. Vanitas se retourne vers Terra, sourcils froncés. Ce dernier hausse les épaules, ne comprenant pas son geste. Il se décale et trente secondes plus tard ils continuent leur devoir à deux sur le lit.

Quand Luxord quitte la salle de bain, il est surpris que Vanitas lise le cours de Terra à haute voix. Il cesse en le voyant et l'interroge du regard. Il capte tout de suite l'attention du petit blond.

- **Un pote accepte de l'héberger. Il est au quatre**.

Donc le meilleur ami de Luxord est blindé de tunes. Très intéressant tout ça. Pourquoi Terra ne chie du fric, bon sang ? Ce serait vachement utile ! Pour la propreté, on repassera par contre.

Terra soulève Ven en le portant presque sur son épaule pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Vanitas ramasse ses affaires, puis lui fourre dans les bras afin qu'il parte plus vite. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent enfin seuls, ils se laissent tomber sur le lit cote à cote et se regardent droit dans les yeux.

- **J'aime bien quand je peux te voir...** , chuchote Vanitas en se rapprochant de lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Depuis dimanche au soir, ils ne se sont pas vus. Terra fait du sport avec Luxord le lundi, et Vanitas a un entraînement de dix-neuf à vingt-et-une heure. Le mardi, il avait trop froid pour aller chercher Terra. Aujourd'hui, ses cours étaient trop chargés pour qu'il ait le temps d'aller embêter le châtain.

- **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...**

Terra sait que le brun déguise très souvent ses vrais sentiments. Il trouve toujours une pirouette afin de faire comprendre quelque chose avec des mots complètements différents. Ce coté pudique l'a attiré dès le début à leur rencontre. Lui assume pleinement tout ce qu'il peut ressentir et ne passe que par un seul chemin.

Terra se penche vers lui et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il recommence trois fois, sans approfondir, attendant d'arriver à bout de la patience de Vanitas. Il le connaît assez pour ne pas être étonné de se faire plaquer sur le dos au cinquième contact. Il rigole.

- **C'est pas drôle** , bougonne le plus âgé.

Vanitas fait une moue, qui attendrit le châtain. Ses mains le retiennent contre le matelas, mais il a bien envie de les croiser contre son torse. Au lieu de cela, il détourne le regard. Sauf qu'il tremble pour une raison qu'il ignore.

C'est peut-être à cause des mains qui caressent la peau au niveau de sa ceinture. Elles ne sont pas dérangeantes ce soir, alors il ne les repousse pas. Il se laisse presque bercer par elles.

- **Viens là, je vais te réchauffer**.

Terra le tire à lui sans attendre son accord. Il se redresse assez pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser franchement cette fois. Il prend possession de sa bouche, l'embrassant comme s'il a été en manque d'elle depuis trop longtemps.

Ils perdent la tête. Ils oublient qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur dortoir qui les cache, qu'ils sont en pleine semaine et que n'importe qui peut débarquer n'importe quand, et que Luxord risque de rentrer à un moment ou l'autre. Ils s'en moquent de tout cela. C'est juste secondaire.

Ils réalisent alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis trop longtemps. Seul à seul, plutôt. Bien sûr qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, juste avec de simples regards à la fac, ou en parlant librement quand ils sont au dortoir et aussi par texto. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Voilà plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'ont pas été seuls à se dorloter comme ils le voudraient. De cette façon indécente qui fait réagir Vanitas au quart de tour. Qui fait sombrer Terra un peu plus à chaque fois. Cet instant où ils réalisent tous deux que leur relation ambiguë n'est pas une vulgaire perte de temps dans leur vie.

Les baisers échangés ont une saveur de manque, de vouloir plus, beaucoup plus. De prendre tout et de ne pas s'arrêter quand même. D'épuiser toutes leurs ressources jusqu'à s'évanouir.

Alors ils s'abandonnent dans le baiser. Ils lâchent prise sur tout. Sur leurs inhibitions, leur self-contrôle, leur réflexion, leur gêne tout. Ils s'embrassent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux.

Ils cherchent le moindre contact entre eux. Ils se collent l'un à l'autre pour se mélanger, s'unir comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un de base. Ils respirent l'air de l'autre, sans être gêné par ce nouveau contact.

En dépit de la présence de leurs vêtements, ils arrivent à se griffer et se brûler à cause de leur peau en chaleur. Ils remuent dans le lit sans cesse. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ils ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Ils fourragent leurs cheveux, défont leurs vêtements, se marquent, s'embrassent, s'essoufflent, se consolent, halètent, geignent, se cambrent, se serrent.

Vanitas et Terra.

Terra et Vanitas.

Cela a toujours été ainsi. Ils ont besoin de leur chaleur, plus que de n'importe quelle autre. Aucun bras ne frictionne correctement le corps de Vanitas à part ceux de Terra. Pour Terra, personne n'a la température idéale pour dormir dessus sauf Vanitas.

C'est eux et personne d'autre.

(Quand Luxord revient dans la chambre deux heures plus tard, il les trouve endormis. Il aère tout de suite. Il ne comprend tout de même pas comment ça peut sentir une telle odeur de renfermée et sueurs, alors qu'ils sont encore habillés.)

Samedi après-midi, ils retrouvent enfin leur petit confort au troisième étage. Terra aide bien entendu à remonter toutes leurs affaires depuis la voiture de celui dont c'est l'anniversaire. Ils sautent juste tous sur Sora quand ils le voient le soir venu, après que Riku lui ait fait vivre une magnifique journée.

Une fois leur retrouvaille bien savourée entre eux et avec leur dortoir, ils se retrouvent dehors pour s'allumer des petits feux d'artifice que Ven a réussi à dégoter chez un proche de sa famille. Ils les allument les uns après les autres, amusés par l'aspect différent que ça prend grâce à la présence de la nuit. Sans oublier que le temps n'est pas pluvieux, ni lourd. La pleine lune est bien visible et l'air léger.

Vanitas participe activement à l'ambiance de groupe, soulagé de revoir toute sa petite famille. Toutefois, il ne lâche pas la grande main de Terra. Il agit normalement, mais la prise ferme qu'il a dessus fait comprendre au châtain qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'ils commencent à faire exploser les petits pétards, puis que Axel met en place le final, Vanitas coince sa tête contre le cou de son plus qu'ami. Il resserre leur poigne commune pour profiter de lui au maximum. Peut-être bien qu'ils ont passé les deux dernières nuits dans la même chambre, mais ils n'avaient aucune intimité à cause de ce tocard de _Lux_.

– - – - – - –

Pendant les deux jours qu'il a passé dans la chambre de Terra, pas une seule minute ils ont pu être seuls. Luxord semble avoir un problème pour comprendre quand on ne veut pas de lui. Vanitas est sans doute la personne la plus transparente quand il veut faire passer un message. Luxord interprète son regard de tueur par « Devenons amis, rapproche-toi de moi ! » alors que non, pas du tout.

Sans oublier que monsieur blondinet connaît des gens. Beaucoup trop de gens aux yeux de Vanitas. Des inconnus sont souvent venus le solliciter et au lieu de partir les accompagner, qu'a fait cet horrible type ? Il a adressé un regard moqueur à Vanitas et a aidé ces personnes depuis son lit ou sur le pas de la porte. Alors que merde, Vanitas veut juste profiter de Terra _en privé_.

Le jeudi soir, Luxord a une séance de musculation de deux heures avec d'autres étudiants proche de lui. _Enfin_ il se casse de sa chambre pour le plus grand bonheur de Vanitas. Cela aurait pu être tout bonnement parfait si Terra ne faisait pas partie de ces 'autres étudiants proche de lui'. La vie est tellement injuste.

Pendant vingt minutes, Vanitas a boudé dans le lit du châtain en tapant contre le matelas. Pour se venger, il a changé les étiquettes des produits de Luxord et a assaisonné à sa manière les repas qu'il gardait dans le frigo. Il a aussi trempé sa brosse à dent dans l'eau des chiottes. Il a ensuite vaporisé son spray désodorisant pour les pieds dans le parfum usuel de Luxord. Avec d'autres petits coups en tout genre.

Puis il s'est senti fatigué et a eu faim. Il s'est demandé pourquoi Ventus et Roxas ne l'avaient pas encore appelé pour manger, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient séparés pour deux jours. Il envie les quatre qui sont partis ensemble... son dortoir lui manque, sérieux. Il est chez lui, là-bas, même si Terra est sa seconde maison.

Quand on entre dans la chambre, Vanitas relève la tête, curieux de savoir de qui il s'agit. Il se retient de soupirer en reconnaissant Luxord. Oui, il se rappelle avec peine que c'est aussi sa chambre. Bon sang. Comme si Terra devait rimer avec _Luxord_.

D'autant plus que ce dégénéré se laisse tomber à coté de lui, sur le pauvre lit de Terra qu'il a fait seize fois. Mis à part qu'il gâche son travail et pue la transpiration, tout va bien.

- **J'ai déjà parlé avec Terra, mais dis-moi franchement. Vous sortez ensemble ?**

Malgré son ton confiant, Vanitas sait qu'il ment. Jamais Terra irait parler d'eux à Luxord, tout en sachant à quel point il l'agace. Il sait même de source sûre que jamais il n'aurait pu dire quoique ce soit à propos de leur relation quel qu'elle soit.

- **Déjà, tu pues la mort, va te doucher. Ensuite, si Terra n'a pas parlé, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que** _ **je**_ **le ferai ?**

En plus ce crétin ne respecte pas son espace vital. Vanitas s'éloigne, il n'aime pas être collé d'aussi près. Mais ce crétin ne comprend pas, alors il se rapproche. Et juste non.

Personne ne le colle de la sorte. Quand c'est le cas, il a deux envies : frapper l'intrus ou s'éloigner aussi loin que possible. Il ne choisit pas ses réactions. Son sang pulse dans ses veines et il a juste envie de faire l'un ou l'autre. Quand le premier ne marche pas, il se penche sur le second et inversement. Quand il veut frapper quelqu'un, c'est mauvais signe dans tous les cas.

Il se tourne vers Luxord, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Ses poings sont serrés et sa mâchoire souffre à cause de la forte pression qu'il met dans ses dents. Il ne veut pas que Luxord lui adresse la parole. Il ne souhaite aucun contact prolongé.

Ses muscles le brûlent presque tant il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un ose tenter une approche physique avec lui. Il respire un peu trop fort, mais il ne s'en soucie pas pour un munnie. Il a plus important à faire comme débarrasser le blond de la surface de la Terre.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois sur Terra. Il capte tout de suite l'attitude étrange de Vanitas. Il ferme la porte avec précautions, sans le quitter du regard.

- **Vanitas, arrête de mater Luxord.**

Cette réflexion a le mérite de faire bondir le brun loin du concerné. Une grimace de dégoût est peinte sur son visage. Toute tension le quitte et l'air de la chambre devient plus respirable.

- **Je vais purifier mes yeux à la javel** , répond Vanitas.

Il ne perd son temps et s'enferme dans la douche. Luxord l'observe d'un drôle œil, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. Terra s'essuie le visage avec sa serviette.

- **Quand je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher, je ne déconnais pas. Moins une il te pétait le bras. Vanitas est volcanique et très violent quand ça arrive. Alors arrête de le chercher.**

Luxord soupire « **Je te garantis rien. Si tu parlais aussi...** » Terra répond avec un sourire discret, avant de lui jeter son essuie à la figure.

Durant la nuit, Vanitas dort sur le lit ramené exprès pour lui. De vendredi à samedi, Lux est resté exprès pour les emmerder.

Quel enfoiré, putain.

– - – - – - –

Quand ils retournent à l'intérieur de la résidence, Terra ralentit le rythme. Vanitas le regarde d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas tout à fait son geste. Il plisse les yeux.

- **Ça ne va pas ?**

Le châtain se contente de le regarder avec beaucoup d'attention. Il détaille son visage avec intérêt, comme s'il voulait retenir tous ses traits, ses imperfections, ces choses qui l'enjolivent, ses expressions. Absolument tout sur le visage de Vanitas.

- **Je suis content d'être avec toi** , répond-il finalement.

Il se penche vers le brun et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'approfondit pas, s'éloignant tout de suite après, les joues rouges. La gêne est lisible sur la face des deux garçons. Pourtant, ils continuent de se regarder pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent le dortoir, ils prennent leur part de la petite pièce montée qu'ont fait Naminé et Hayner, puis s'enferment dans la chambre pour le week-end.


	8. Couvre-moi

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre huit, mon préféré ! :) je me suis super grave trop appliquée pour l'écrire et j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la 'maladie' abordée. J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie !

Sur ce, comme toujours, bonne lecture !

PS : faîtes pas gaffe aux fautes et autres surtout.

* * *

Chapitre huit :

Des terreurs nocturnes répétées sont observées che % des enfants de moins de 15 ans, chez 6 % des enfants d'âge préscolaire, et sont sans doute encore plus fréquentes chez le très jeune enfant, mais elles seraient alors moins facilement identifiées.  
Moins de 1 % des adultes en sont affectés.

La terreur nocturne commence en début de nuit ou de siestes longues (dans les une à trois heures après l'endormissement) par un cri de panique. L'enfant est souvent assis sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés et fixes, en mydriase. Il a l'air terrifié, hurle, et est insensible aux tentatives de ses parents pour le rassurer : il se débat, lorsqu'on tente de le toucher pour le calmer. La crise dure de une à 20 minutes et s'accompagne d'un rythme cardiaque erratique, d'une prise d'air très faible, agitation, sudation, cris, rougeur du visage ou parfois pâleur. Il prononce parfois des propos incohérents. Généralement, en fin de crise, l'enfant s'apaise spontanément et se rendort. Il ne garde aucun souvenir de la crise sauf dans certains cas exceptionnels, mais elle laisse en général ses parents très inquiets et désemparés.

Un cauchemar est une manifestation onirique, durant le sommeil paradoxal, pouvant causer une forte réponse émotionnelle négative de l'esprit, plus communément de la peur ou de l'horreur, mais également du désespoir, de l'anxiété et une grande tristesse. Ce type de rêve peut impliquer une ou plusieurs situations de danger, de mal-être et de terreur psychologique ou physique. Les individus se réveillent souvent dans un état de détresse et certains même ont du mal à retrouver le sommeil durant une période.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Vanitas se souvient d'avoir eu des nuits agitées. Peu importe la façon dont sa mère le bordait, le temps qu'elle mettait ou les siestes qu'il faisait, jamais il ne passait une nuit sans se réveiller. Au début, cela semblait n'être que des insomnies, alors il traînait dans la maison, lisait des choses caché sous sa couette, mangeait un truc, puis retournait se coucher.

Sauf qu'à partir de ses sept ans, il a commencé à se réveiller en pleine nuit en pleurs, le cœur palpitant à toute allure, sa mère à ses cotés. Des cauchemars, disait son médecin. Conneries. On se souvient de son cauchemar. Pas Vanitas. Il ne s'est jamais rappelé de ce qu'il se passait quand il dormait, mais il se souvient de ses réveils.

Il garde parfaitement en mémoire toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, la douleur de sa gorge trop nouée, la nausée qu'il avait, son ventre trop tordu par la peur, les tremblements de tout son être, jusqu'au fin fond de lui. Il transpirait, paniquait, appelait qui pouvait l'entendre, pleurait. Rien ne l'a jamais calmé ou rassuré. Ni sa mère, ni son père, ou Xion, sa jumelle.

Des terreurs nocturnes, voilà ce qu'il avait et a toujours. Il fait partie de cette infime pourcentage d'adultes victimes et à se réveiller pendant.

Vanitas a fini par s'y habituer. Personne ne peut l'aider, ce n'est dramatique. Il s'est fait à cette détresse, à ce besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un d'inaccessible, de sombrer jusqu'à toucher le fond sans pouvoir se rattraper.

 _Il n'a besoin de personne_.

Dans la résidence, ils ignorent son problème. Les murs sont suffisamment insonorisés pour qu'ils n'entendent rien les rares fois où cela arrive.

De toute façon, quand auraient-ils pu le remarquer ? La 300 dort à poings fermés. Le couple de la 301 était occupé toute la nuit à copuler, puis à se reposer. Roxas a le sommeil lourd et Ven ronfle toujours six heures non-stop. Les demoiselles de la 303 ont des boules quies et ferment la porte à double tour.

Ils ne savent pas. Vanitas veut que cela reste ainsi. Mise à part être inquiets, ils n'auraient rien pu faire.

Il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il l'a toujours fait.

Il faut juste qu'il fasse cesser ces fichues larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Et qu'il arrive à calmer son cœur. Sa respiration saccadée n'aide pas à aller mieux. Ses mains tremblent à son insu, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter. Malgré qu'il essaye de toutes ses forces, son corps reste figé sur son lit, pris de spasmes.

 _Je dois le faire. Je peux le faire. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire...,_ se dit-il.

Avec bien du mal, il parvient à se retourner. Il sent la totalité de ses organes le lancer. Chaque partie de sa peau est comme parcourue de piques. Son cœur est compressé dans sa poitrine, il a l'impression qu'une main s'amuse à le serrer plus ou moins fort.

Après moult effort, Vanitas se retrouve enfin par terre. Malgré les tremblements de son corps, il se met à ramper jusqu'à son armoire. Il est épuisé, mais sa peur est bien trop grande pour qu'il songe une seconde à fermer les yeux pour se rendormir. Peu importe ce que c'était, il ne veut pas y retourner. Il veut être en sécurité, il veut être rassuré, qu'on lui dise que tout ira bien.

Mais personne n'a jamais pu l'aider...

Alors il continue à pleurer et à trembler. Il avance sans perdre espoir et use de toutes les forces qui lui restent pour aller jusqu'à cette fichue armoire. Pourquoi est-elle si loin, d'abord ? Bon sang, qui a rangé sa chambre ? Habituellement, il laisse toujours traîner ses vêtements partout.

Quand enfin il se retrouve devant, il attrape un sweat bleu et le porte à son nez. L'odeur musquée du propriétaire envahit ses sens. Comme une remède au poison qui est dans ses veines. Mais ce n'est pas assez, il a besoin de plus. Vanitas tire d'autres habits jusqu'à lui pour être saturé par l'effluve forte qu'ils gardent.

D'ordinaire, s'enrouler dedans jusqu'à en étouffer le calme et l'aide à tenir le coup, à ne pas couler. Mais pas cette fois. Il enfile un pull et garde un tee-shirt mis en boule près de son visage. Tout en s'appuyant à ses meubles, il arrive à se mettre sur ses pieds. Malgré qu'il n'ait qu'un caleçon en-dessous, il s'en fiche et quitte la chambre.

Ses jambes tremblent sous la peur. Chaque pas est une épreuve. Le sol sous ses pieds le brûlent. Son cœur bat toujours à un rythme effréné, comme s'il venait de nager sur toute l'étendue de la Tamise. Ses poumons se consument de l'intérieur, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à tout instant. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes. Ses yeux lui font atrocement mal.

Vanitas garde le tee-shirt contre son nez pour s'aider. Pour beaucoup cela semble étrange, mais pas pour lui. Cette odeur l'aide à avancer. Il ne sait même pas où il va, son esprit ayant encore du mal à se décrocher de la terreur nocturne qu'il vient d'avoir.

Il ne parvient pas à penser à de bonnes choses. Les seules pensées qu'il a sont en rapport avec ces sentiments effrayant de solitude, de colère, de peur, et d'oppression. Son cerveau fait un blocage sur cela, à son plus grand damne.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela lui tombe dessus ? Il n'a jamais rien demandé ! Il aimerait tellement être comme tout le monde et pouvoir dormir longtemps sans faire de cauchemars ou des terreurs nocturnes. Surtout qu'il ne sait jamais quand un incident peut survenir. Même leur intensité varie. Il ignore pourquoi c'est ainsi.

Il se sent désespéramment seul, perdu dans le noir. Pourquoi personne ne le retient ou ne le sort de cette noirceur ? Il n'en peut plus. Il voudrait avoir une ancre, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher...

Mais Vanitas a toujours été seul, tout le monde s'en fout de ce qui peut lui arriver. Personne n'a remarqué qu'il ne dormait jamais bien. Ses amis n'ont que faire de lui. Bordel, pourquoi ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'effondre au milieu du couloir. Les seules lumières présentes sont celles qui montrent les sorties de secours et celles tamisées des escaliers. Il ignore comment il a fait pour arriver là, mais il reconnaît cet endroit, qui est à quatre cent trente-sept pas de sa propre chambre.

Sa gorge se noue et ses lèvres tremblent.

- **Terra...**

Mais Terra ne l'entend pas. Terra doit profondément dormir et rêver de bonnes choses. De ce qui le rend heureux, comme des animaux autour de lui, sa mère, Iron Man, le soleil, son père entre quatre planches...

Vanitas ne voit rien d'autre que cette porte. Il pourrait presque courir et se blottir dans ses bras. Il n'en fait rien. À la place, il s'appuie contre le battant et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il respire à travers le tee-shirt de Terra pour passer cette terrible sensation.

Terra, qui se trouve à moins de deux mètres de lui, l'aide à se concentrer. Il se focalise sur tous les souvenirs qu'il a de lui, sur toutes les fois où Vanitas a cru perdre la tête, où son cœur s'est arrêté en sa présence, que leur corps ont été en contact sans que cela ne le dérange...

Vanitas n'a aucun mal à s'imaginer les caresses rassurantes que Terra fait des fois, quand ils se retrouvent tous seuls, totalement à l'abri des regards. Ses grandes mains sont parfois rêches, ou même calleuses, mais toujours délicates. À d'autres moments, elles sont douces sur sa peau. Quand il stresse, elles deviennent moites, mais c'est bon quand elles caressent ses joues.

Les frôlements de Terra viennent toujours avec des baisers. La plupart du temps il a les lèvres gercées, mais Vanitas adore cela. Il est sensible au niveau de la nuque et Terra a développé une véritable fixette dessus. Il aime l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres, ou bien sur le front ou les joues. Il aime faire rougir son cou et ses clavicules. Il a également un faible pour le ventre de Vanitas, que lui-même ne comprend pas. Il ignorait même y être sensible.

En réalité, Terra aime déposer des baisers partout sur le corps de Vanitas, il veut goûter chaque morceau de sa peau et y laisser sa marque.

Y penser ne devrait pas autant réchauffer le ventre de Vanitas. Il sent un étrange frisson de plaisir traverser son corps. Il continue de sentir le tee-shirt sans se lasser. Le pull qu'il porte est comme des bras protecteurs ; ceux de Terra. Peu importe que Terra soit plus musclé que lui et qu'il aime recevoir des câlins, il adore serrer Vanitas contre lui. Il a le corps chaud et son corps est fait pour faire de bons câlins. On s'y sent tout de suite bien.

Le temps s'écoule toujours et Vanitas ne sait pas s'il est là depuis dix minutes ou une heure. Toujours est-il qu'il finit par aller mieux. Son corps ne tremble plus et ne lui fait plus mal. Quand il se met debout, il ne vacille pas. Il regarde la porte, la caresse du bout des doigts et appuie son front dessus.

- **Terra...** , souffle-t-il.

Depuis que Vanitas a conscience de ses crises nocturnes et de ses cauchemars, personne n'a pu l'aider à s'en débarrasser ou à se sentir mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Terra et qu'ils commencent cette étrange relation. Être près de Terra fait fuir ses mauvais rêves. Et il aime être près de lui.

Pour rien au monde il ne lui dirait qu'il a des troubles du sommeil. Il n'est plus un enfant et n'est pas faible, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de Terra. Alors il quitte le couloir et retourne dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires et aller chez Néo, même s'il n'est que cinq heures du matin.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que cette nuit-là, Terra s'est réveillé et est allé courir. Quand il est revenu, il l'a vu pleurer devant sa chambre et l'appeler, sans jamais toquer ou entrer.

Quand Vanitas se réveille dans la soirée, il est surpris de sentir des doigts sur ses cheveux. Il papillonne des yeux, avant de reconnaître le propriétaire des intrus. Il incline la tête pour chercher plus de contacts et s'enroule davantage dans sa couverture.

- **Quelle heure**? Demande-t-il.

Il sait qu'arrivé chez Néo, il n'a pas dormi. Ils ont joué à la PS4, puis sont allés à la fac. Vanitas n'est rentré au dortoir qu'à seize heure et il ne s'est pas réveillé plus tôt.

- **Vingt heure. Tu vas bien ?**

Un grognement de satisfaction lui répond. Vanitas bouge dans son lit de sorte à être sur le flanc, tourné vers Terra. Il se frotte les yeux comme l'enfant qu'il est et son cœur fond devant cette vision. Vanitas ne se rend définitivement pas compte des hormones qu'il dégage.

- **Dis, t'es venu dans ma chambre cette nuit ? J'ai eu l'impression que t'étais là...**

Vanitas a un raté. Il ne veut pas en parler. Pas maintenant du moins. Pas encore, il n'est tout bonnement pas prêt pour avoir cette confrontation.

Il s'étire en gémissant. Il bat des paupières pour faire partir les marques du sommeil et profiter de Terra, mais à chaque fois qu'il ne dort pas bien, son horloge biologique se dérègle. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir se lever et être avec les autres, mais il est trop épuisé pour cela.

- **Non, j'ai été chez Néo cette nuit, pas possible.** Il se met sur le dos, avec un petit sourire en coin. Terra appuie sa main gauche derrière le flanc de Vanitas de sorte à ne pas tomber s'il veut se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'observent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment. « **Je savais pas que... tu m – t'étais fan de moi à ce point. Viens là...** »

De peu, Vanitas disait 'tu m'aimais'... sa langue a failli fourché. Il est trop tôt pour parler de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Terra a compris que Vanitas n'était pas prêt à lui avouer, alors il ne lui forcera pas la main. Il se blottit dans ses bras, sourire aux lèvres. Bien vite, ils se retrouvent sous la couette, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- **On s'est pas croisés aujourd'hui, mais Kairi m'a dit que t'avais l'air d'un cadavre cet après-midi. Tu vas mieux ?**

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser des questions à ce sujet. Peut-être bien que Vanitas ne veut pas parler de sa venue devant sa chambre, mais il lui dira s'il ne se sent pas bien.

- **Tout va toujours mieux quand je te tiens**.

Quand Naminé vient les chercher pour manger, elle sourit et ferme la porte. Pas question qu'ils soient dérangés. Ils ont bien besoin de dormir tous les deux.


	9. C'est une bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

Salut salut ! On reste dans l'habituel : KH appartient à Nomura, merci de nous avoir pondu Terra et Vanitas (*w*)

Pour pas changer, du mignon du mignon du mignon ! beurk, je vais aller me faire vomir x.x pas grave, dans les prochains chapitre, ce sera moins joyeux ! Il en reste encore cinq... ? Quatre ? Qu'importe, on touche presque à la fin :) mais comme j'ai absolument pas avancé, bah la publication se fera toujours que le dimanche et entre deux ou trois semaines (comme j'ai toujours fait à bien y réfléchir...)

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre neuf :

Dire que Terra est frustré n'est pas le bon mot.

Vivre avec Vanitas n'est sûrement pas la chose la plus reposante qu'il soit. Depuis qu'ils ont... ce truc entre eux, il a pu le voir de différentes façons. Si au début il pensait que Vanitas était un mystère à lui tout seul, il a vite déchanté. Il ne dit pas que ce sont des rumeurs fausses, mais elles sont bien loin de la réalité.

Vanitas est en réalité renfermé. Il se cache derrière son apparence froide, parce que les étudiants pensent qu'il est peu accompagné par choix. En réalité, Vanitas peut avoir de la chaleur humaine et adore vanner ceux avec qui il est en confiance. Quand il ne connaît pas les gens, il agit de manière inaccessible et cruelle.

Puis bien sûr, Vanitas est splendide, qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Le mec qui se la joue beau gosse, bad boy, sale gosse adorable, tout cela en l'espace de dix minutes. Son panel d'expression est juste fascinant également. Il transmet parfois tellement d'émotions avec un regard ou son visage.

Approcher Vanitas à l'université n'a bien sûr pas été facile du tout à cause de stupides rumeurs, mais c'est une autre histoire. Sérieusement, est-ce que Vanitas a une tête de braqueur, l'air d'une statue de glace, d'un dealer, d'un tueur à gage, d'un vampire ou d'un gosse qui tabassait tous les caids du quartier à six ans seulement ? Qui peut penser qu'il doit gérer cinq bordels, avoir onze réseaux de drogues, se prostituer à trois riches héritières et entretenir neuf épouses ?

Vanitas n'est même pas hétéro.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a cru comprendre... Vanitas ne l'a jamais repoussé et vient régulièrement quémander de l'affection. Quand il est en bonne période, du moins.

Parce que bordel, fallait que Vanitas soit phobique des contacts. Non, pas exactement phobique, disons qu'il n'aime juste pas être touché par moment. Il ne supporte pas que quiconque entre dans son espace personnel et peut devenir violent quand cela arrive. À d'autres moments, il acceptera que Terra le touche n'importe où sans le moindre problème. Même après autant de temps dans cette relation qui les unit, Vanitas n'a pas... beaucoup évolué.

Bon d'accord, tout en sachant que seuls sa famille et les gens du dortoir ont le droit de le toucher souvent, Terra estime que Vanitas a fait un grand pas en le laissant entrer dans sa bulle.

Tout cela pour dire que Vanitas n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Essayez d'avoir un plan bécotage régulier impulsif, impassible par instant, qui refuse de raconter ses problèmes et qui n'aime pas qu'on lui prenne la tête trop longtemps, pour voir. Ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir.

Mais Terra aime les bons moments qu'il passe aussi avec cette tête de nœud. Vanitas agit la plupart du temps sans arrière pensée perverses, contrairement à beaucoup d'étudiants. Il peut passer du temps avec quelqu'un dans le but de lui faire plaisir et que la personne lui soit redevable. S'il n'est pas d'accord, il peut ne rien au début (c'est-à-dire les quinze premières secondes) puis exposer ses arguments (exploser de colère et partir).

Il aime faire des surprises et amuser Terra. Dès qu'il peut, il gravite autour de Terra, ce qui est vraiment génial. Même s'ils ne sont quasiment jamais seuls, il aime le fait qu'ils se fassent passer leur message par le regard ou des gestes discrets qu'ils sont les seuls à comprendre. Ils peuvent passer du statue ' _je le fais chier parce que j'aime le faire_ ' à ' _j'aime le bécoter_ ' d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ils se vannaient avant, pourquoi les baisers changeraient cet état de fait ?

Mais pourquoi malgré cette relation de bécotage exclusif, Terra était frustré ? Oh, parce qu'il n'y a principalement que du 'bécotage' dans cette relation tout à fait saine.

Vanitas satisfait vraiment Terra d'un plan de vue sexuel. Ouais, il alimente vraiment sa libido, avec toutes ses actions aguichantes et tenues excitantes. Puis sa bouche, aussi. Sa voix. Son visage, ses expressions. Tout. Vanitas est un appel à la luxure tout le temps. Même lorsqu'il se fringue comme un bad boy, Terra veut jeter sa casquette au sol et le lécher de partout jusqu'à qu'il perde son masque à cause du plaisir.

Quand il ne peut pas, il s'enferme dans les toilettes. Comme toutes les nombreuses fois où Vanitas l'a provoqué sans même le savoir. En plus, le sale gosse se permet de venir taper à la porte pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Genre il peut aller bien en imaginant prendre le garçon à même pas deux mètres de lui.

Si Terra est frustré, c'est parce que sa vie sexuelle se résume à ses branlettes nocturnes habituelles, quand Luxord dort d'un très lourd sommeil ou pieute chez Demyx. Vanitas le harcèle jusque dans ses cauchemars remplis de remontrance paternel.

Et merde. Terra en a marre maintenant. Il a passé l'âge de ne plus pouvoir coucher avec son copain (s'il peut appeler Vanitas ainsi) dès qu'il en a envie, alors qu'ils ont déjà passé l'étape avant d'être ensemble. Vanitas lui a suffisament montré de filles avant qu'ils soient en couple pour savoir qui sont ses rivales.

Il compte même pas depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble (toujours si Vanitas les considère ainsi) et même si ce n'est pas sa plus longue relation, il estime qu'ils doivent passer à l'étape supérieure plus souvent. Surtout que cela fait une semaine et demi ( _dix foutus jours_ !) que son copain l'esquive. Depuis quand Vanitas l'esquive ? À chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, c'est lui qui revient pour lui cracher à la gueule que c'est sa faute, mais que dans sa grande magnanimité il consentait à le pardonner. Terra s'excuse trois secondes avant qu'ils recommencent à s'embrasser.

Il ne s'est rien passé pour que Vanitas le fuie comme la peste. Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure expression. Vanitas le trouve toujours et à tout moment de la journée, donc s'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis dix jours, c'est que Vanitas se planque. Pour couronner le tout, monsieur n'est pas fan de son portable et pense à le prendre une fois sur quinze quand il part on sait où ; géolocalisation inutile donc.

Heureusement qu'il a un fidèle allié dans le dortoir. Un blond qui n'a pas peur de prendre des coups et qui n'hésite pas à lui filer les infos qu'il faut. Un nabot qui n'a aucun instinct de survie et qui adore emmerder Vanitas. La seule personne digne de confiance et qui n'a pas de scrupule quand ça concerne la vie privée de Vanitas. Agent infiltré et compétent à la discrétion incontestable.

Hayner, pour vous servir.

(Même si Ven est aussi efficace que lui, la discrétion et la subtilité en moins)

Terra sait donc de source sûre que Vanitas est pour l'instant même dans sa chambre et semble occupé par quelque chose. Bien.

D'un air résolu, Terra franchit les quatre cents trente-sept pas qui les séparent. En se retrouvant devant la porte, il hésite entre toquer ou entrer avec fracas parce que ça a plus d'effet. Vanitas finit par décider pour lui en ouvrant. Il incline la tête, sourcils haussés.

- **Tiens, Terra. Parfait timing, j'allais te chercher**.

Son sourire se fane en voyant le visage contrarié de Terra. Il fronce les sourcils et prend appuie sur le chambranle, cachant ainsi la vue de ce qu'il y a dedans.

- **On t'a enfoncé un balai dans le cul ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille ?**

En plus ce gosse agit comme s'ils s'étaient vus il y a deux heures, alors que ça en fait deux cents quarante, trente-deux minutes et... sept secondes. Mais bon, ne chipotons pas.

- **Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Si t'as quelque chose à me reprocher, sers-toi de ta bouche**.

Vanitas fait un geste plus que suggestif et dénudé de doute avec sa bouche et sa langue. Terra sent sa détermination fléchir. Il va le frapper et aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour se branler.

- **Arrête, c'est pas drôle.** » Une minute. « **Bon, si j'avoue. Pas mal.** »

Vanitas lève sa main et Terra tape dedans, avec un petit sourire.

- **Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?** », demande Vanitas, sournoisement. Il zyeute à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que tous les autres sont occupés, puis ouvre. « **Entre vite.** »

Terra s'exécute, curieux. Vanitas referme derrière lui et se dirige vers son armoire. Il s'accroupit presque dedans.

- **Alors, pourquoi tu m'ignores** ? » demande Terra en s'asseyant sur le lit de son copain (toujours pareil, hein).

Vanitas soupire, agacé.

- **Arrête de te victimiser** », claque-t-il. « **Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, j'étais juste occupé. Tu sais que aujourd'hui, on…** » Allez, dis-le, dis-le... Dis-le, merde ! « **C'est toi et moi...** » Ha. Zut. Terra a cru faillir mourir de joie. Fais chier. « **... depuis un moment et je cherchais quelque chose pour te plaire.** »

Vanitas se retourne avec un animal ou un truc allez savoir, de couleur violette, dans son giron. Il a de longue oreilles et les pattes pointus.

Un nescient. Terra n'aime pas trop ces bêtes, elles sont trop sauvages et rares sont les fous qui osent en posséder chez eux.

C'est étonnant que la créature se laisse toucher par Vanitas.

- **Alors ? Il te plaît ? Je l'ai appelé […].** » Terra fronce les sourcils en entendant le mot prononcé. Il n'a rien compris. Il est pratiquement sûr que ce n'est pas dans leur langue. « **Ça veut dire 'neuf' là d'où je viens**. »

Ah oui c'est vrai. Vanitas est né dans une ville lointaine où la langue est différente d'ici. Mais pourquoi neuf ? Le nescient n'a pas l'air nouveau...

- **Pourquoi ce prénom...**?

Vanitas se lève et le nescient grimpe sur son épaule. Il affiche un sourire narquois.

- **Tu as oublié ? Comme c'est surprenant**. » Attends, Vanitas le nargue vraiment là ? Quel enfoiré. « **C'est dommage. Je vais peut-être le garder finalement.** »

- **Non** ! » Terra a envie de voir un nescient de plus près, ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion en cours. « **Non, non, je le veux. C'est mon cadeau**. »

- **Alors utilise ta tête.**

Terra grogne en se laissant tomber sur le dos. L'oreiller a l'odeur de Vanitas, de même que les draps. C'est un vrai plaisir sensoriel. Il a l'impression d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de Vanitas, le risque de refus en moins. Il fait mine de réfléchir en se mettant à son aise. C'est vraiment agréable.

Un raclement de gorge mécontent, c'est gérable. Un soupir agacé, il peut y faire face. Être la cible d'un nescient mal luné ? Putain, Vanitas va finir au fond d'un fossé.

- **Pour ton info, ça fait aujourd'hui neuf mois que c'est toi et moi**. » Silence. « **Terra** ? »

Houston, on a un problème. Une panne a été détéctée dans le cerveau de Terra Xehanort. Nous demandons une réponse, un quelconque signe de vie.


	10. Cuisine ou salle de bain ?

Coucou ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre à l'arrache, c'est absolument pas comme ça que je l'imaginais au début mais j'avoue être assez satisfaite de moi donc je le garde tel quel ! :)

KH appartient à Nomura, hein! Faut pas faire attention aux fautes d'orthographe, je me relirai un jour :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre dix :

Comme on le sait, Sora est né le premier mars et Ventus a gâché la journée d'anniversaire que Riku lui avait organisé.

Riku est né le quatre avril et est social. _Riku est social_. Genre, vraiment social. Peut-être est-il impassible et relativement inexpressif, mais il est social et les gens viennent facilement à lui. C'est sa super personnalité qui fait ça. Ou son visage à tomber par terre.

Dans tous les cas, Riku connaît du monde et a une grande maison.

Riku invite naturellement les gens de son dortoir. Puis viennent ses amis proches. Ensuite, ses potes du lycée et de ses clubs. Enfin, les squatteurs. Ses frères, quoi.

Pour une raison que Vanitas ignore, Riku ne s'entend pas avec eux. Peut-être qu'ils se sont souvent trop alliés contre Riku enfant et qu'ils l'ont trop collé.

Il y a autre chose à savoir sur la famille de Riku. Vanitas l'a appris en arrivant avec Sora.

-T'as ramené cette foutu pédale ?

Sa mère est homophobe. Elle aime Riku, mais déteste Sora.

-C'est mon copain, t'espérais que je l'invite pas à mon anniversaire, tarée ?

-Tout juste, capote percée. C'est chez moi, je veux pas de ce pédé ici. Tu le ramènes où tu l'as trouvé. Il pullule de maladie, je suis sûre.

-Maman, t'as pas honte d'être aussi ignare ? Je me sentirai mal à ta place.

-Je me sens mal de savoir qu'un être contre-nature a souillé et perverti mon fils. Le cul sert à expulser sa merde, pas à y foutre quelque chose.

-Alors t'as raté quelque chose, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'on s'éclate au lit. J'adore lui lécher le cul ou fourrer ma langue dedans.

-T'inquiète pas, pauvre fou, d'ici quelques temps tu retrouveras la raison et tu le jeteras. En attendant cette époque bénie et pas si lointaine, viens faire un câlin à ta maman d'amour.

Riku soupire, amusé, puis se rapproche d'elle et se laisse enlacer. Il tapote son dos.

-Allez maman, lâche-moi. C'est bon, je suis là.

-J'espère que tu manges bien là où tu es.

-Roxas prépare. Le blond qui est venu, tu te souviens ?

-Mon bébé…

-Jénova, c'est bon.

Elle le lâche à contre cœur et jette un regard froid au jeune homme qui vient de parler. Ils se jaugent l'un l'autre.

-Kadaj, parle pas mal à maman.

-Mais elle te gardait pour elle toute seule.

Et il serre Riku contre lui. C'est parti pour les retrouvailles familiales…

Voilà pourquoi il n'aime pas être chez lui.

Vanitas ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Quand il disait que Sora et Riku avaient des problèmes liés à leur couple…

* * *

Pour l'instant, seuls Sora et lui sont là. Les filles sont allées acheter quelques broutilles avant de venir. Roxas traîne deux boulets à ses pieds (Hayner et Ventus). Axel n'arrivera qu'après son travail.

Et Terra n'est même pas sûr de venir. Pourquoi Vanitas est-il venu déjà ?

Ah oui : le gâteau. Et l'alcool. Et _Terra_ bourré. Et l'intimité d'une chambre avec _Terra_.

Il va partir. Tant pis pour l'anniversaire de son pote de console qui se plaint de Terra à sa place.

(Enfin ' _se plaint_ ' c'est plus :

-Terra vient pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Je parie qu'il t'a pas envoyé de message non plus.

-Non.

-Quel con.

-Oui.)

Bon, allez juste une heure.

- **Sora, Vanitas, on se fait une partie ? Ces crétins ont déjà tout acheté.**

Bon, allez deux jours.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au alentour de vingt-deux heures qu'ils sont tous là. Entre temps, Vanitas a vu Riku faire du catch avec son frère Loz, puis coiffer son autre frère, Yazoo. Kadaj lui a collé au cul et insultait Sora quand il s'ennuyait. La joyeuse belle-famille. Heureusement que Terra est fils unique.

D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Vanitas va déprimer.

- **Mes chers amis, l'heure est grave.**

Ils sont tous réunis dans la chambre de Riku (Ouais _lol dans sa suite royale_.) et se tiennent autour de la table. Le garçon qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui s'est levé de manière dramatique pour faire sa vedette.

Tss. Diva.

Même si de tous, Vanitas est celui qui s'en rapproche le plus.

- **Les invités vont arriver et on sait tous que je ne peux pas garder Sora sur ma bite toute la soirée.**

Il lance un regard lourd de sens à Naminé. Genre, comme si elle demandait la lune.

- **Je suis l'hôte, donc je dois les accueillir. Si ma famille voit Sora solo, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Vous** _ **devez**_ **empêcher ça.**

Vanitas fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi reste-t-il déjà ?

- **Je peux compter sur vous ?**

Ah oui : le gâteau.

- **Toujours.**

- **Kairi suit, je suis.**

Et l'alcool.

- **Ah, le soutien féminin.**

- **Si Roxas fait, je fais aussi.**

- **Tu disais quoi, blondinet ?**

Et un _Terra_ bourré.

- **La ferme, rouquin. (Et Ven, arrête avec le soutien entre jumeaux !)**

- **Haha, compte sur moi aussi Riku.**

- **Moi aussi alors** , dit Hayner.

Et l'intimité d'une chambre avec _Terra_. Putain, c'est la merde.

- **Vanitas ?**

Bon commençons par le début :

- **Il est où le gâteau ? Je crève la dalle.**

Tout le monde le regarde mal. Bah quoi, il n'a rien fait pour une fois. Si c'est ainsi, ils vont tous passer une soirée de merde.

- **Il est partant** , annonce Riku, presque avec satisfaction.

Pour l'heure, Vanitas noit sa peine dans la nourriture. Il pique plusieurs paquets de chips et les finit. Il salue à peine les invités, ne guettant que l'arrivée d'un certain brun.

Étonnement, les autres se relaient à tour de rôle pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce n'est pas lui qui va se faire insulter par sa belle-famille, hein.

Au alentour de minuit, le gâteau est sorti et plus de la moitié a bien bu. Vanitas mène avec succès la première partie de son plan : manger le plus de la pièce montée.

Sa deuxième raison de rester : l'alcool. C'est parti. Vanitas va se remplir.

* * *

Terra n'est toujours pas là. Néo s'est pointé. À eux deux, ils ont pourri la soirée d'une dizaine de personnes et ont bu à chaque méfait mené à bien. Ils changent des verres, rajoutent des liquides qui ne vont pas, torturent quelques uns bourrés, ridiculisent les autres, arrachent des clopes avant de s'enfuir, font de sales blagues. Ils passent le temps.

Au bout d'un moment, ils échouent sur le toit de la maison. Ils ont vue sur le jardin et les gens bourrés. S'ils s'allongent et ignorent le bruit, ils peuvent voir un ciel bleu nuit sans nuage. La lune n'est pas pleine (contrairement à Vanitas) et les étoiles ne sont pas très visible. Ils discutent avec entrain de choses sérieuses.

 **-T'as vu, elle a un gros cul !**

 **-Elle a des seins, mon gars, t'as jamais vu ça !**

Entre autres.

 **-On dirait Terra, regarde !**

Vanitas manque presque de se casser la gueule et de tomber du toit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Néo l'abandonne pour aller draguer Naminé. Vanitas se balade au milieu de la foule pour trouver Terra.

Objectif : _Terra bourré_.

Il attrape un pack de bière et cherche Terra. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Cette situation l'énerve. Bon sang, il regrette presque d'avoir oublié son portable.

Pour passer le temps, il entame le pack. Une main se pose sur son épaule. C'est peut-être Terra qui l'a repéré !

Il se retourne. Déception. Il s'agit d'un autre…

« **Quoi ?** » Grogne-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise. Il est de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Pourquoi c'est ce con qui l'a interpelé ?

- **Je m'appelle Zack.**

Il ressemble un peu à Terra. Vanitas le déteste.

- **Ah. Et je dois féliciter tes parents pour ça ? Ou toi pour savoir te présenter ?**

Zack sourit.

- **T'es carrément mignon, tu veux pas passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ?**

Vanitas lui jette un regard venimeux. Depuis quand il se fait draguer par un garçon ? Ce type aurait-il des soucis mentaux ? Vanitas n'est pas intéressé. Il le déteste de tout son être.

Ça va chier.

D'un seul coup, Zack se retrouve à terre, Vanitas au-dessus de lui. Il serre son col dans une main et semble prêt à lui décocher un coup de poing.

- **Écoute ça, gros pervers : de ton vivant,** _ **plus jamais**_ **tu ne m'adresses la parole. Si jamais on se revoit, tu ne me regardes pas. T'as même pas intérêt à poser ton œil dégoutant sur moi. Tu m'as compris !?**

Il se sent brutalement tiré en arrière quand il va frapper ce trou du cul. Il ne comprend pas la situation, tout bouge autour de lui, sa tête est lourde.

Il entend des voix et perçoit des bribes de mots. Il n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il se passe.

 **-C'est un homophobe, Riku ! Il a failli me frapper, pourquoi tu le défends ?!**

 **-Ta gueule, t'avais qu'à pas le draguer. Va faire un tour, tu me gonfleras moins.**

Vanitas se fait relever. Il n'a pas envie d'être secoué davantage, mais sait qu'il va tomber s'il n'est pas tenu. Il se laisse faire et se concentre sur son environnement.

Des escaliers. Merde, en haut c'est les chambres. _Non non non_. S'ils le couchent, il ne verra pas Terra du tout. Pas moyen.

Vanitas n'a jamais décuvé aussi vite. Analyse de la situation : une seule personne le tient. Il a un bras par dessus les épaules de celui-ci. À en juger la taille, c'est Axel. Il peut lui faire mal alors.

Habilement, il écrase son pied et lui met un coup dans le ventre. Axel le lâche et s'éloigne en jurant.

 **-T'es con ou quoi ?!**

Vanitas aborde un sourire supérieur et lui fait un doigt d'honneur.

- **Bats les pattes. Je viens pas de menacer un mec pour qu'un autre fasse la même chose.**

Il lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Va savoir comment, Vanitas reprend conscience assis quelques part, un seau entre ses jambes. Il lève la tête pour observer les alentours.

… la cuisine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la cuisine ? Merde, où est Terra ?

Il se lève, mais regrette vite son choix. Le sol, c'est bien. Il s'appuie à nouveau contre l'îlot central, mais éloigne le seau.

Tiens, il y a une fille qui prépare à manger. Elle a les cheveux longs et bruns, coiffés en deux tresses. Son haut orange brûle ses yeux.

- **Dis, tu veux pas me filer une bière ?**

La fille se retourne, tout sourire.

- **Si, bien sûr. À condition que tu te rappelles de mon prénom.**

Il fronce les sourcils.

« **On se connaît ?** » Il n'en a aucune idée. D'où peut-elle bien sortir ? Il se rappellerait d'une fille aussi chiante.

- **Je m'occupe de toi depuis trente minutes, Terra.**

Terra ? Y a erreur sur la personne.

- **Je m'appelle pas 'Terra'. Tu connais pas mon prénom, tu me dois une bière.**

Il a un sourire carnassier, alors que le visage de la fille rosit. Il l'a bien eu.

Bonne joueuse, elle va lui chercher une bière. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle fabrique, mais il entend le frigo être ouvert. Elle marche encore, le referme, marche, puis vient vers lui. Enfin, elle lui donne ce qu'il veut.

- **Je l'ai cassé avec du sirop de pêche. Savoure.**

Il articule un faible merci, avant de se désaltérer. Tiens, ça n'a pas le même goût que d'habitude. Il a bu cette bière une bonne partie de la soirée et elle n'avait pas cette saveur.

Vanitas sourit en baissant la tête.

- **C'est pas de la bière.**

Elle rigole, et retourne aux fourneaux.

- **Non. T'espérais pas que je file de l'alcool à un mec bourré quand même ! Tu connais pas ton prénom, pas moyen que je file autre chose que de l'eau.**

En fait c'est elle qui l'a bien eu.

- **Je m'appelle Vanitas. Terra c'est le mec que je cherche et qui avait promis de venir.**

Elle coupe le feu. Ça sent bon.

- **Ah… Quand je te demandais ton prénom, tu répétais toujours '** _ **Terra'.**_ **C'est ton copain ? Parce que Zack m'a dit que t'étais homophobe.**

Il hausse les épaules. « **Qui sait ?** » Il boit une nouvelle gorgée. Terra n'est toujours pas là…

 _Objectif : intimité dans une chambre avec Terra,_ échec complet. On peut renommer la mission _rencard avec une fausse bouteille de bière et une inconnue_ , ouais.

Nique sa vie.

 **-Hé, Olette, pourquoi il a une bière à la main ?**

 _Cette voix…_

- **Non t'inquiète, c'est de l'eau.**

Vanitas lève la tête et se fige. Devant lui se tient le garçon qu'il a passé à chercher toute la nuit. Terra dans toute sa splendeur, Terra qui était parti pour un séminaire quelque chose pendant cinq jours. Terra qui devait rentrer il y a six heures. Terra qu'il n'a pas pu espionner pendant sept mille deux cents minutes.

Il se sent tellement mieux.

Terra vient s'agenouiller devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à son regard fixe. Peut-être doit-il penser que Vanitas n'est pas encore conscient de son environnement. Il veut lui retirer la bière des mains, mais Vanitas durcit sa prise.

- **J'aurais un bisou en échange ? Au fait, t'es en retard, connard.**

Terra paraît surpris en l'entendant, avant de sourire face à son rictus. Il craque vraiment pour ce gosse. « **J'avais à faire**. » Dit-il en caressant sa tignasse ébène.

- **Plus important que moi ? Je crois pas, non. Dans notre contrat de mariage, on avait convenu que je primais sur tout. J'ai respecté ma part, tu sais. J'ai envoyé chier un mec qui me draguait pour toi. T'as pas d'excuses.**

Olette se sent de trop. Elle bafouille un « **J'ai fini les spaghettis bolognaise, j'amène tout à table.** » avant de s'exécuter. Terra la remercie avec un mouvement de tête, avant de s'asseoir face à Vanitas, entre ses jambes.

 **-J'en ai entendu parler. Je pensais pas que je comptais autant pour toi.**

Vanitas sourit. Répond quelque chose dont il ne garde aucun souvenir. Et tourne de l'œil.

* * *

À son réveil le lendemain matin, Vanitas est dans la baignoire. Quelque chose de chaud l'entoure et une certaine odeur l'enivre. Aucun doute possible : _Terra_.

L'objectif _Terra bourré_ , a plus été _Vanitas torché_ , et l'intimité de la chambre a commencé dans la cuisine pour finir dans la salle de bain.

Encore des échecs.

Il sourit. Y a pas à dire : l'anniversaire de Riku était génial


	11. Connerie sur connerie

Hola !

J'ai trois semaines à écrire ce chapitre, c'est le plus long pour l'instant et je me tâte pour la suite :/ j'hésite entre faire un chapitre spécial Terra ou continuer tout du point de vue Vanitas (puis faire l'OS Tera)

Sinon, du fluff oui. C'est un de mes OS préféré puisque j'aime bien écrire sur le fait que Vanitas déteste les contacts :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre onze :

Vanitas est né dans la Nécropole des Keyblade, bien éloignée de Radiant Garden. Sa famille a déménagé quand il avait huit ans pour s'installer à Castle Oblivion. Quand il a fini le lycée, il s'est barré dans une grande ville. Ça suffit les conneries d'être éloigné du monde.

À Castle Oblivion, il y a rencontré Néo et ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Ensemble, ils ont fait les quatre cents coups et fait pleurer un nombre incroyable de gens. Personne dans les domaines proches n'ignorait qui ils étaient ou leurs méchancetés. Cette période est la meilleure de sa vie.

Même si sa vie étudiante le satisfait pleinement.

À vrai dire, elles sont différentes. En arrivant sur Radiant Garden, ils se sont éparpillés. Vanitas n'était plus fourré H24 avec eux et a dû s'ouvrir au monde. Côtoyer des gens _gentils_ l'a attendri : il ne fait plus les mêmes crasses qu'avant.

Vivre avec Terra l'a rendu plus flexible. Avant, il ne faisait aucun compromis. Aucun des quatre n'en faisait d'ailleurs. Ils se rendaient la vie infernale, s'insultaient à longueur de temps, se battaient pour un oui pour un non, mais se liguaient contre les autres.

Néo étudie dans la même faculté que lui, donc ils se voient presque tout le temps. Les deux autres sont ensemble aussi, mais ailleurs. Un week-end par mois, ils se réunissent et commettent quelques méfaits pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Terra est gentil et a reçu une bonne éducation, il y a peu de chance qu'il réagisse bien s'il apprend pour ce qu'il fait.

Il faut lui annoncer cela en douceur maintenant. Il doit partir vendredi et ils sont déjà mercredi. Comment lui annoncer la chose ?

Au milieu d'une partie de sex ? Haha, jamais. Elles sont trop rares pour les gâcher. Après son entraînement de foot ? Non, il est à fleur de peau après avoir vu Demyx et il n'a aucune envie de se disputer avec Terra avant de partir. Par texto ? Erf, il va griller direct que quelque chose tourne pas rond. Vanitas n'envoie jamais de texto sauf pour faire chier.

La sonnerie lui donne du répit. Il sort de classe, songeur. Terra est en amphithéâtre pendant trente minutes encore, puis file en TD pour deux heures et demi, finissant ainsi à vingt heures. Son entraînement de foot commence à cette heure-ci. Leurs emplois du temps ne s'accordent tellement pas que ça en est déroutant.

D'un pas résolu, il part en direction de l'amphithéâtre. Le jeudi soir, ils ne se voient pas souvent. Il doit lui parler aujourd'hui. Mais comment faire passer la pilule sans que Terra ne soit suspicieux ou découvre l'arnaque ? Il dirait bien qu'il part chez ses parents, mais il est certain que Terra finira par demander de les rencontrer…

Alors, qu'il va voir des potes pour le week-end ? Mais si Terra pose des questions sur son passé ou les lieux qu'ils vont squatter ? Non, pas moyen. Pas moyen du tout. C'est tiré un trait sur leur lien. Non, c'est voué à l'échec.

Merde, que dit-il d'habitude ? Ah oui, _rien_. Il se barre sans prévenir et s'engueule avec Terra à son retour parce que monsieur était mort d'inquiétude. Du moment qu'il revient, où est le mal ? Ce gars en fait vraiment des caisses pour rien.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'imagine pas faire pareil. Depuis l'anniversaire de Riku, Terra a l'air sur un petit nuage et évite la confrontation. Lui faire un coup de pute en se barrant sans prévenir pourrait avoir de trop lourdes conséquences. Merde, quoi. Il arrive même à voir les cœurs qui flottent autour de Terra dès qu'il se rend compte de sa présence.

D'habitude il n'a aucune hésitation à dire les choses clairement. Alors d'où vient le problème cette fois ? _Ah oui_. C'est peut-être lié au fait que ce week-end là tombe à peu près à la date de leur dix mois ensemble… Vanitas s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'ils traînent ensemble cette période là. Mais il ne peut pas faire faux bond à ses amis. Le week-end prochain, ils ont tous à faire et il avait déjà demandé à décaler cette semaine à la dernière minute…

Ha, Vanitas est tellement dans la merde.

Arrivé devant sa salle, il s'appuie au mur de façon à être visible par Terra. Il réfléchit à différentes manières d'annoncer la chose jusqu'à voir les étudiants commencer à sortir. Il prend son mal en patience, puisque Terra n'a jamais fait parti de ceux à quitter le cours en premier.

Quand enfin il voit une tête brune, il fronce les sourcils. Terra est au téléphone et a l'air plus qu'en colère. La conversation le fait clairement chier. Avec parle-t-il ? Surtout que lorsqu'il repère Vanitas, il est encore plus agacé. Il argumente rapidement, puis raccroche.

En quelques enjambées, il l'a rejoint. Tiens, pas de cœurs aujourd'hui.

- **Yo. C'était qui** ?

Terra claque la langue contre son palais et détourne la tête. « **Mon père.** » Vanitas acquiesce vaguement. Apparemment, il y a toujours eu des tensions entre Terra et son vieux. Lui n'a pas ce genre de problème.

Terra passe son bras autour des épaules de Vanitas, d'un air amical, puis l'entraîne à sa suite. Aucune démangeaison, tant mieux. Il n'aime pas vraiment rejeter Terra.

- **Alors, mon beau Vanitas, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »** _Bah écoute, je viens te dire que je te foutais un plan pour ce week-end, tu le prends pas mal, hein ? Allez, salut, branle-toi bien !_

Dans le top des mauvaises idées, celle-ci arrive en troisième place.

- **Je** **dois avoir une excuse maintenant** ? » Terra le regarde totalement surpris. Tss, ce mec le connait vraiment trop bien. Vanitas ne vient jamais le voir sans arrière pensée. C'est vraiment embêtant cette fois.

Ah, les cœurs sont de retour. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- **Non, non, pas du tout.** », répond-il tout sourire. « **Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à mon cours ?** » Question rhétorique. Comme s'il pouvait dire non.

Personne de suspect dans les environs, parfait. Vanitas aggripe la main qui pend sur son épaule en guise de réponses. Le chemin a duré deux minutes seize secondes et Vanitas n'a pas eu le cran de lui dire qu'il ne restait pas ce week-end. Fais chier. Il va aller tuer quelques joueurs en ligne pour passer le temps.

Lorsqu'il arrive au dortoir, Hayner, Axel et Naminé sont en grande conversation. Devant sa chambre. _Sérieusement ?_

 **-Ha, Vanitas. Bon retour. Tu vas bien** ? » Hayner ne fayote jamais, sauf s'il veut quelque chose de sa part. C'est louche. Pourquoi devant sa chambre en plus ?

- **Ouais ça va tranquille. Les cours étaient cool. Salut**.

Il les contourne et se précipite vers la porte. Interception de la fichue blonde.

- **Vanitas, t'as entraînement à quelle heure** ?

Pourquoi ?

- **À vingt.**

C'est bon, il peut se barrer maintenant ?

- **Terra a cours là** ?

Ils savent qu'il rentre toujours quand Terra a des TD le soir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

- **Oui** …

Elle a l'air ravie. Bordel, c'était un piège.

- **Donc t'as du temps. On a un dilemme. Hayner a un problème, Axel et moi ne sommes pas d'accord. Tu vas trancher pour nous.**

Nique sa mère. Tout lui casse les couilles aujourd'hui. Dont lui-même en premier.

* * *

Au milieu du goûter/dîner avant qu'il parte à l'entraînement, Hayner balance une idée en l'air :

- **Ce serait stylé de mettre un digicode pour entrer dans le dortoir ! Comme ça, plus besoin de fermer toutes les portes le soir**.

Vanitas est mitigé. D'un côté, il pourrait être surpris en pleine terreur nocturne, mais de l'autre, il y aura toujours quelqu'un dans sa chambre lors de ses insomnies. Il évite autant que possible de coucher avec Terra dans sa chambre, donc bon…

Fondamentalement, il est pour. Les autres le sont aussi. Combien de fois ils ont dû virer des curieux...

L'entraînement est une torture. Entre les étirements de gymnastes et les tirs en rafale qu'il encaisse, Vanitas ne sait pas ce qui est le pire. Son seul plaisir est de voir Demyx suer à grosse goutte. Tant mieux, il adore le voir au plus mal.

À la fin, il est étonnamment très heureux. Il prend une douche rapide, avant de partir vers le parking. Néo le récupère toujours, bon toutou qu'il est. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la résidence, il lui parle des deux monstres qu'ils doivent voir ce week-end et se remémore leurs sales coups.

Il doit absolument y aller.

Arrivé à la résidence, il hésite à aller voir Terra. Il est vingt-deux heures trente passé et il ignore si Luxord sera là pour gêner. Il ne veut pas voir ce crétin blond. Bon, comme on dit _la chance sourit aux audacieux_.

C'est donc avec tout son équipement sportif qu'il monte au deuxième étage. Les escaliers ont l'air moins longs que d'habitude et sa gorge semble prise dans un étau. Il pourrait presque vomir tellement il se sent oppressé. Il a vraiment une mauvaise intuition pour ce week-end. Quelque chose de pourri se prépare.

Merde. Son syndrome 'peur du bonheur car quelque chose de pire pourrait arriver' le reprend.

Vanitas souffle un coup, hésite à continuer de monter, mais décide d'y aller. C'est parti, il lui dit maintenant.

Dans le couloir de la chambre, Vanitas entend une voix familière. En s'approchant il aperçoit Terra, assis par terre, contre sa porte. Encore au téléphone.

- **Non, on se verra pas, j'ai pas le temps. Je suis déjà occupé samedi**. » Ow… Vanitas se sent soulagé, mais déçu que Terra ait fait ses plans sans lui en parler. « **Non, je… ça va être compliqué. C'est déjà prévu, donc pas moyen**. […] **Je t'évite pas, c'est que je peux pas**. […] **C'est pas ma faute**. »

Terra soupire lourdement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis lève la tête. Il tourne le regard et tombe sur Vanitas. L'espace d'une seconde il a l'air paniqué, avant de lui faire un sourire.

- **Une prochaine fois. Je dois te laisser**. […] **Non y a rien eu là. À plus**.

Il raccroche et range son portable. Vanitas lui jette son sac dessus.

« **Hé** ! » Ça fait deux fois qu'il surprend Terra au téléphone et qu'il abrège la conversation, qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Il n'aime vraiment pas cette situation.

Vanitas lui adresse un sourire provocateur et se laisse tomber devant lui. Terra caresse sa joue. Aucun frisson. Hm, c'est agréable.

- **Tu m'agresses alors que j'ai besoin d'affection, t'es sérieux ? Allez viens je te fais un câlin**.

Vanitas le dévisage, « **Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi**. » mais ne s'esquive pas de l'étreinte. Il accepte l'étouffement peu de temps, cependant. Faut pas déconner.

Il s'écarte, mais appuie son dos contre le torse de Terra. Quand ce dernier passe ses bras autour de son cou, il grogne. Idem pour ses hanches. Il n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Et si Terra force le passage, le coup va partir illico.

- **Je peux au moins appuyer ma tête contre ton cou ?**

- **Non.**

Ça c'est dit.

Terra soupire, mais ricane juste après. Ses mains tapotent ses genoux pendant qu'il hume tranquillement l'odeur de l'autre garçon.

- **L'entraînement s'est bien passé** ?

Vanitas échappe un rire mauvais. « **Ouais, t'as pas idées. Ils en ont tous chié**. » Rien que d'y repenser le met de bonne humeur. Il aimerait bien que ce soit ainsi plus souvent. Même s'il n'est pas sûr d'y survivre longtemps.

- **Pas de courbatures ? Tu veux un massage** ?

Vanitas lâche un grand soupir en roulant des yeux. « **Tu veux vraiment que je parte en fait.** » Terra rigole, amusé. Comme si c'était possible.

Tant pis, il ne peut plus se retenir : il enlace fermement Vanitas et se colle à lui. Ce dernier laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise, mais ne tente rien. Sa respiration s'accélère, de même que les partis de son corps touchant Terra commencent à le brûler. Il garde les yeux clos, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il peut le supporter. _Il peut le supporter_. Il va même le supporter, _pour Terra_. Il serre ses poings et attend. Il se consacre sur son souffle et compte les secondes qui s'écoulent.

 _Un, deux, trois…_

- **Je suis désolé, Vanie… Tu ne peux pas le faire en ce moment, hein ? Je sais que je dois te lâcher, mais je ne peux pas** …

Vanitas tremble. Il déteste vraiment cette étreinte. Il a l'impression d'étouffer, de recevoir des coups de couteaux partout. C'est insoutenable. D'habitude, il ne s'inflige pas cette douleur et s'échappe bien avant d'avoir mal. _Il peut le supporter_.

 _Quatre, cinq, six, sept…_

Il ramène ses mains contre son visage et mord ses lèvres plus fort. Il se sent nauséeux, au bord de la crise de larmes. Il se retient de hoqueter. C'est affreux. Il n'en peut plus.

 _Huit, neuf, dix. Un..._

- **Vanitas, je te lâche, d'accord ? Je vais récupérer une couette dans ma chambre, tu restes ici**.

Vanitas secoue sa tête de droite à gauche. Terra _ne peut pas_ partir maintenant. Pas quand il a le plus besoin de lui. Il doit vaincre ce foutu problème de contact. Ce n'est pas assez rare pour qu'il s'en moque. Cela met en péril ses parties de jambes en l'air, merde.

 _Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six_ …

 _Se concentrer_. L'odeur de Terra. D'accord, se focaliser sur sa délicate odeur. Gel douche au fruit au paopou, son préféré. Son effluve est enivrante et entêtante. Vanitas ne s'en lasse pas, _jamais_ , même s'il ne lui dit pas. Terra met rarement du parfum lorsqu'il a des TD dans la journée et adore savoir qu'il sent bon. Vanitas adore le voir si confiant.

 _Sept, huit, neuf…_

Terra a quelques complexes, sans être insécure pour autant. Il a toujours confiance en lui, ne fait pas que les bons choix, mais se démène pour sans cesse aller de l'avant. Il est foncièrement _gentil_ (notez le mépris) et cela impacte Vanitas, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 _Dix. Un, deux, trois, quatre..._

Après quelques efforts, le brun réussit à desserrer ses poings et passent ses doigts sur son visage. Il s'appuie contre Terra, comme s'il était un fauteuil.

 _Cinq, six, sept..._

Terra respire fortement pour que Vanitas puisse calquer son souffle sur le sien. La tête lui tourne, il ne se sent vraiment pas bien.

 _Huit, neuf, dix…_

Les démangeaisons diminuent peu à peu, tout comme son corps tremble de moins en moins. Il réussira pour Terra. _Il peut y arriver_. Terra calme déjà ses terreurs nocturnes, alors sa présence peut aussi calmer ce genre de crises, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre…_

Ses tremblements cessent enfin. Sa migraine le quitte. Son corps ne le picote plus. Son souffle a repris son allure normale, malgré qu'il soit épuisé.

 _Cinq_. Il prend de grandes inspirations, s'attendant à ce que le mal-être surgisse à tout moment. _Six_. Il attend toujours. _Sept_. Rien ne se passe.

« **Eh, Terra.** », l'interpelle-t-il d'une voix faible. _Huit_. « **T'as vu ? J'ai réussi…** »

 _Neuf_. Il tourne de l'œil.

* * *

Ce n'est pas souvent que Vanitas mange au restaurant universitaire. S'il a plus d'une heure, il compte sur Ventus ou Néo. En cas contraire, il y vient. Si seulement il savait faire quelque chose à manger, mais voilà il est terriblement mauvais cuisinier.

Dans le RU, certains tables sont plus hautes que d'autres et donnent un effet comptoir. Elles sont placées contre les vitres, ou par îlot. Vanitas les aime bien et y mange avec son binôme, Shinen Remnant (il n'a jamais su différencier son prénom de son nom). Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais trainent souvent ensemble. Vanitas ne dit jamais rien de sa relation avec Terra, mais il a envie de pleurer de dépit maintenant. De toute façon Remnant ne le juge pas, donc…

Vanitas se laisse tomber sur la table et lâche un gros soupir. Il est à bout.

 **-Je sais pas comment annoncer à Terra que je suis pas là ce week-end** …

Shinen relève son regard et incline la tête. Pourquoi il regarde derrière lui ?

- **Avec ta bouche. Tu dis '** _ **je suis pas là ce week-end**_ '.

Merci. Toujours les bons conseils. Vanitas peut se débrouiller tout seul en fait. C'est ce qu'il va faire, en fin de compte.

- **Salut les gars** !

Cette voix désagréable, avec un timbre qui donne envie de couper les cordes vocales et de jeter le reste du corps dans une broyeuse. Vanitas sait que c'est synonyme d'ennuis ou d'envie de sang. Lui qui se pensait guéri…

« **Luxord… et je suppose que ton pestiféré de clébard te suit**. » Un autre blond s'installe à leur table. Vanitas jette ses bras en l'air, agacé. « **Quelle surprise** ! »

Remnant lui fait les gros yeux. Quoi ? Il ne va pas être agréable avec ces deux cons pas finis.

- **Vanitas, c'était pas très gentil**.

Les écluses des cieux s'ouvrent, avec un chant angélique et annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

- **Tiens, Terra. Tu manges au RU des fois** ?

Le brun sourit, décale Luxord sans la moindre gêne, et s'assoit à côté de Vanitas.

- **Oui, c'est rare de te croiser à cette heure-ci. Tu reprends bientôt** ?

Shinen lui tape gentiment le tibia. Oui il doit lui parler…

- **Dans dix minutes. On a pris notre temps avant de venir manger**.

Terra lui sourit, clairement en train de flirter. Comment ose-t-il flirter alors que Vanitas doit lui dire qu'il ne reste pas ce week-end ? Il veut vraiment qu'on piétine ses cœurs, merde.

Remnant se rappelle à lui avec un coup plus fort.

- **Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu te trimballes ces boulets ? Tu savais pas que tu pouvais attraper la connerie avec eux ? Tu peux même choper la blondise : ça rend blond et totalement lourd.**

Aïe ! Il veut lui péter la jambe ou quoi ?

- **Tu parles de nous, le pot de fleur ? Tes prouesses orales valent pas mieux que tes arrêts de gardien, évite de la ramener**.

Le point sensible. Vanitas va le frapper.

- **Terra, sans déconner, débarrasse-toi de tes merdes au cul, ils sont inutiles.**

Luxord rigole.

- **Bah alors Terra, on sait pas garder son chien en laisse** ?

Shinen juge bon d'intervenir :

- **On a cours, on se tire**.

Vanitas veut en découdre avec Luxord. Vu la lueur dans son regard, il en va de même pour lui. Remnant tape dans son tibia. D'accord, Vanitas va tous leur faire la peau.

- **Demyx, je t'éclate la gueule sur le terrain. Luxord, t'as de la chance que je veuille me construire un avenir, parce que te faire sauter des dents est très tentant. Terra, je reste pas ce week-end, on se verra demain soir.**

Les deux étudiants en architecture s'en vont, abandonnant un Terra plus que dégouté. Finalement c'était facile de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il se sent plus léger d'un coup.

Pourquoi cette impression de malaise lui bouffe les entrailles alors ? Bof, ça doit être le RU.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Pence (le meilleur ami de Hayner qui pose le digicode gratuitement parce que ça lui permet de s'entraîner) a presque fini. Le hic ? Vanitas est coincé dans le dortoir parce que ça plante avec Roxas, Kairi et Sora, alors que Terra se trouve de l'autre côté. Bien. Bien bien bien même.

Bon, c'est par où l'alcool fort ? La chambre gelée de Hayner ? Parfait, ils vont finir ses bouteilles. Ça lui apprendra à faire des conneries.

- **Non, touchez pas** ! S'écrie Hayner de l'autre côté, affolé.

Roxas porte sa main libre à son oreille pour faire comprendre qu'ils n'entendent rien, alors qu'avec l'autre, il montre le liquide ambré. Kairi aborde un air innocent, malgré qu'elle ait les bras plein et un grand sourire. Sora fait une danse bizarre, alors que Vanitas a déjà ouvert ses bières.

Au bout d'une heure, le repas est prêt, Hayner a perdu des cheveux et Pence a vomi deux fois à force de s'être fait secoué par son meilleur ami. Le système n'est encore au point, mais c'est en cours. Les bouteilles ont été cachées partout pour faire une chasse à l'alcool. Sora est parti chercher Riku au lycée pour un rendez-vous amoureux.

Ils passent leur vendredi soir à se goinfrer et faire les cons dans le couloir. Naminé improvise une chorégraphie avec Ventus en imitation des Chocobo, tandis que Kairi et Axel s'essayent à la confection de gâteau au chocolat. Pour des raisons de survies, personne n'en a consommé.

Terra a regardé Vanitas avec des yeux de chiens battus toute la soirée, en essayant de parler de ce week-end. Mais il a l'air d'oublier qu'il fricote avec Vanitas "Fait ce qu'il veut" Lockhart, alors si Vanitas n'a aucune envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Petit à petit, ils tombent comme des mouches. Les seuls encore réveillés sont Vanitas, Roxas et Naminé. Terra dort dans son lit, accroché à ses hanches. Ils sont en pleine partie de Mario Kart, la demoiselle les met à l'amende sans la moindre difficulté. Quelle plaie.

- **Y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre toi et Terra** ?

Elle a la décence de ne pas s'avancer sur le fait qu'ils puissent être en couple ou non. Vanitas déteste rester avec ces deux réunis. Ils ont l'œil et sont très réceptifs à leur environnement. C'est chiant.

En plus, il perd. Qu'ils crèvent.

- **Non**.

Il jette sa manette et se met sous la couette, dans les bras de Terra. _Chaud_ , pense-t-il. Il se sent tellement bien dedans, il n'a pas de mots. Il soupire, dépité. Dire qu'il ne les a pas supporté il y a quelques jours.

Kairi et Roxas le dévisagent, avant de retourner aux jeux, pariant sur des choses et d'autres, préparant leurs futurs coups bas. Deux heures s'écoulent avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

* * *

Vanitas paresse tranquillement dans son lit, taquinant Terra quand son portable sonne. Il sait déjà de qui est le message. Alors qu'il veut le prendre sur son bureau, Terra le bloque en bon chieur qu'il est. Bataille s'en suit.

- **Allez, lâche-moi, t'es lourd. On se verra lundi matin**.

Terra frotte sa tête contre lui, en négation.

- **C'est long un week-end sans te tirer les cheveux ou te faire de bisous baveux**.

Terra met en application ses dires. Seize secondes plus tard, il embrasse le sol avec dépit. Vanitas va dans la salle de bains prendre une douche rapide, impatient pour sa journée. Il ne prend pas la peine de déjeuner puisqu'ils vont se retrouver chez Néo et s'habille en vitesse.

Sans surprise il sent le regard de Terra sur lui. Il soupire, mais ne dit rien. Déjà qu'il part un week-end en bonne période, il ne va en plus le narguer.

- **Je te fais un bisou avant que tu partes** ?

Vanitas hoche la tête, avant de lui tendre la main. Terra hausse un sourcil, doutant de son geste. Vanitas lui répond avec un sourire défiant. Terra aggripe ses doigts et lui fait un baise-main, sans se départir de son œillade moqueuse. Quand il s'y attend le moins, Terra le tire d'un seul coup pour le faire basculer sur lui. Vanitas lui tombe dans les bras et il en profite pour claquer leurs lèvres ensemble. Terra affiche un grand sourire victorieux, alors que Vanitas rougit d'agacement (et un peu de gêne).

Ce trou du cul a gagné. Il pourra bien se branler tout seul pendant une semaine, tiens. Connard.

* * *

En arrivant dans le duplex de Néo, Vanitas se sent revenir des années en arrière, à Castle Oblivion. Quand il fuyait le domicile familial pour retrouver cette bande de dégénérés, ces fous furieux. Depuis le couloir il entend ces phénomènes de foires.

Il pousse la porte, peu surpris du spectacle. Une grande demoiselle blonde fait une clé de bras à Néo, pour la montrer à un autre garçon tout aussi grand qu'elle, qui l'écoute avec l'entrain d'un poisson rouge mort. Néo crie à sa libération sans pouvoir l'obtenir. La belle époque en somme.

Vanitas lâche son sac dans l'entrée, puis se dirige vers le bar entre la cuisine et la salle de séjour, là où sont disposés de nombreux plats pour le petit-déjeuner. Il s'installe dessus, près de son ami, puis commence à manger.

- **Vanitas. Quelle joie de te voir. Tu m'as l'air radieux.**

Vanitas a un rictus mauvais. Radieux ? Depuis quand ce mot lui va-t-il ? Il veut avoir l'air affreux.

- **Marluxia, toujours aussi adorable. J'adore ta couleur rose, elle te va à ravir**.

Marluxia est châtain à l'origine, mais la fille du groupe adore les teintures et le fait profiter de son savoir-faire contre son gré.

- **C'est orchidée, une lubie de Larxène. Ça me fait encore plus ressembler à une rose**.

Beau de loin, mortel au toucher à cause des épines. Vanitas est bien d'accord. Il vaut mieux éviter de le mettre en colère.

- **Vanitas ! Te voilà enfin !**

La dite blonde se jette sur lui et l'enlace. C'est plus fatiguant que dérangeant. Il ne s'est jamais senti mal quand elle s'accroche à lui, peut-être parce que ça ne dure jamais ou qu'elle ne lui veut pas que du mal.

- **Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec toi la semaine dernière. J'avais prévu pleins d'activités pour toi**.

Il ne réagit quand elle frotte sa tête contre son bas ventre. Il est beaucoup trop habitué à cette excentrique.

- **Du coup j'ai joué avec Néo, mais cette création est vraiment nulle. C'est notre pire invention, elle nous déçoit en permanence, Marl et moi**.

Pour une raison qu'il n'a jamais compris et déjà à son arrivée, Néo était considéré comme une création des deux autres. C'est sûr que Néo a un bon fond et n'est pas aussi pourri qu'eux trois, mais ils le tolèrent. Larxène essaye en permanence de le rendre aussi mauvais qu'eux sans réussite. Vanitas se contente de son côté très influençable. Marluxia a une étrange fixette sur lui.

Enfin, la blonde se défait de lui. Elle pique à manger, puis allume la télé. Néo s'insurge contre elle, mais ne reçoit aucune attention. Les trois autres se mettent à jour depuis leur dernière visite. Ils commèrent près d'une heure sans se lasser et en se goinfrant.

Quand midi arrive enfin, Vanitas sent un changement d'atmosphère significatif. _Danger_ , lui hurle son cerveau. _Piège, piège, t'aurais pas dû te détendre !_ Il regarde les autres et cette sale impression vient bien d'eux. Sans crier gare, ils lui sautent dessus.

Il donne des coups dans tous les sens, quand il sent son pantalon être retiré. _Larxène_. Encore un coup de cette ordure. Il va vraiment la crever. « **C'est l'heure du jeu !** »Une minute après, il hurle de douleur.

* * *

- **Maintenant t'es toute jolie, Vanilla. C'est vraiment une honte de cacher de telles jambes. Ta beauté me donne envie de te tuer**.

Des fois, Vanitas passe devant la salle de Terra travesti. Il se comporte parfois comme une diva. Il faut savoir que ce n'est pas de son pauvre chef qu'il a développé des goûts pour ce genre de choses. Larxène l'a grandement influencé (pour ne pas dire forcé).

Elle a toujours voulu une sœur qui pourrait supporter ses assauts sans se laisser faire pour autant. Vanitas la hait (même s'il adore se retrouver dans cette tenue). Ses cheveux bataillent avec le million de barrette qu'elle lui a mise. Ses jambes viennent d'être épilées à la cire. Il a un bracelet rouge, qui va à merveille avec son ensemble top jupe carmin et noir. Elle l'a maquillé à outrance en plus.

Il craque, le coup part tout seul. Larxène n'est pas connue pour son pacifisme, bien au contraire. Elle rit et se jette sur lui, prête à lui arracher les dents. Marluxia sourit, habitué, sans arrêter la manucure de Néo.

En début d'après-midi, quand ils ont fini de cacher les coups et blessures, ils se rendent dans un café pour continuer de manger. Néo aussi a subit l'assaut de cette folle. D'autant qu'ils ont écouté les dires de Marluxia : résultats des courses, les voilà travestis avec un casque ridicule pour sa part et un masque vénitien pour Néo, alors qu'eux portent de longs manteaux noirs.

Il les hait.

Ils prennent des forces avant d'aller commettre quelques bonnes actions pour récupérer leur territoire. Comme toujours, Néo cherche à se faire entendre en vain, Larxène s'énerve contre Vanitas, tandis que Marluxia rit de la scène.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils viennent, le vendeur est habitué à leur boucan. Néanmoins, en commandant quatre gaufres Nutella, Vanitas remarque qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Malheureusement.

Dans le top des mauvaises idées, venir là est en deuxième position.

Cette couleur de cheveux n'appartient qu'à une seule personne à sa connaissance. La posture qu'il a ne le trompe pas, sa voix non plus. C'est Terra. Bordel, fallait bien qu'il vienne dans ce café parmi tant d'autres ! Surtout qu'il n'est pas seul. Cette fille aux cheveux bleus lui dit quelque chose…

De retour à sa table, Néo remarque de suite son malaise. Il se retourne peu subtilement vers eux, avant de comprendre pourquoi il se sent si mal. Forcément, cela attire et attise la curiosité des deux dérangés. Vanitas va frapper celui qui ose se considérer comme son meilleur ami.

- **C'est le garçon ? Vanilla, tu as ce genre de pensées, me voilà déçue** …, affirme Larxène. **Surtout qu'il a l'air d'avoir une copine**.

Son cœur s'arrête. Un rire dénué de joie franchit ses lèvres. Comme si c'était possible. Terra a déjà une relation avec lui, jamais il n'oserait avoir une copine. C'est une sortie amicale, voilà tout. Vanitas n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Il lui demandera des comptes lundi, là il veut juste s'amuser.

- **Tentative d'approche physique** , pouffe la blonde. **Je répète : beau gosse approché par la jolie jeune femme**. Vanitas se retourne d'un vers le duo. La fille s'est glissée sur la banquette de Terra et se colle à lui. Terra ne s'éloigne même pas ! **Elle est carrément mignonne, Vanilla. Je comprends ta haine.**

Vanitas veut lui tirer les cheveux pour lui faire bouffer. Terra est sa propriété, marqué au fer. Quelle est cette idiote qui se permet de poser les mains sur lui ?

Sa sœur ? Non, non, lui même n'est pas aussi tactile avec sa jumelle (purée, depuis quand se considère-t-il comme une référence ?), surtout qu'il sait que Terra est fils unique. Pas vrai ?

Ok, maintenant il doute. Il doit savoir qui est cette greluche.

- **Plan** , crache-t-il avec hargne. Les autres sont toute ouïe, prêts à comploter. **La fille va se barrer aux chiottes à la fin du repas, c'est mathématique. Larxène, tu la gardes occupée. Marluxia, tu lui feras signe quand elle pourra sortir. Néo, tu te charges de Terra.** Ils ne sont pas convaincus par la méchanceté du plan. **Si tout se passe bien, y aura des cœurs brisés**.

Ils attendent patiemment que le plan puisse se mettre.

Lol, depuis quand ils connaissent la patience, eux ? Larxène se lève, baisse sa capuche et va à leur table. Après une demande que Vanitas ignore (un truc de fille qui nécessite l'intimité), elles vont ensemble aux toilettes. Néo et Vanitas n'attendent pas davantage pour se mettre sur la banquette d'en face.

Terra fronce les sourcils en voyant leur accoutrement. Ils font très girly grâce aux deux cons. Impossible qu'il sache que Vanitas est face à lui.

Néo n'ignore rien de son lien avec Terra, mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Terra n'a vu que trois ou quatre fois le garçon. Il prend la parole :

- **Je peux vous aider** ? » _Oui, je veux bien que tu m'aides à t'exploser la gueule_ , pense rageusement Vanitas. À la place, il passe ses deux bras derrière son dossier. Néo ouvre la bouche :

- **Salut, oui tu peux. Tu vois, mon pote là-bas a craqué pour ta sœur. Y a moyen de faire quelque chose entre eux ? T'es son grand frère, je te demande**.

Ce vieux cliché sur l'autorité masculine, Vanitas en est un poil agacé. Terra a aussi l'air énervé. Il se frotte le haut de son nez, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

- **Elle est plus grande et c'est pas ma sœur. Non y a pas moyen de faire quelque chose entre eux. Elle est… elle est déjà en couple**.

Il y a beaucoup de résignation dans sa voix et de lassitude. Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? Qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un ?

Ça apaise et agace prodigieusement Vanitas.

- **Ah, c'est ta copine ? Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ? Parce que si ça date de deux semaines, c'est pas encore du sérieux, entre vous**.

Terra hausse un sourcil dubitatif, avant de leur offrir un sourire plus que sérieux. Vanitas sait que Terra ne va pas mentir, il le connait trop bien.

- **Si c'est sérieux ? Désolé pour votre ami, ça fait un moment que je suis avec elle. Et même si j'en avais pas envie, on serait toujours ensemble.**

Son cœur s'arrête. Son cœur rate un million de battement. Il pâlit. Il étouffe. Il craint le pire. Il sent des fissures. Il a besoin d'air. Il ne veut pas en entendre plus, mais il doit savoir.

- **Ah, c'est bizarre, je pensais que t'étais de l'autre bord. Je croyais que tu sortais avec un gars de la fac Radiant Garden**. Terra les observe attentivement, inquiet. Néo incline la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait presque l'air innocent. **J'ai dû me tromper. Qui ferait ça à sa fiancée** ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Terra a une expression de culpabilité. Il a honte et se sent pleinement visé, même s'il essaye de le cacher. Il n'a pas pire façon d'avouer son crime.

- **Vous êtes qui au juste ? Vous voulez quoi ?**

Néo se glisse hors de la banquette, pour lui laisser sa place. Vanitas va exploser s'il reste en sa présence.

- **On m'appelle Vanilla** , commence-t-il sans cacher sa voix. Il voit l'expression de Terra se ternir, inquiet. **Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler d'une autre façon**.

Il enlève son casque. Le visage de Terra se décompose, alors que Vanitas prend le verre précédemment utilisé de la demoiselle. De la fiancée de son mec. Il se croit dans une mauvaise comédie au rabais.

- **Vanitas** …, bredouille Terra.

Vanitas éclate d'un rire malveillant, rempli de haine et de froideur. Même Marluxia s'inquiète. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient le jeune homme ainsi. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur assassine. Son corps tremble de rage. Un mauvais rictus décore ses lèvres.

Cette fausse joie n'annonce rien de bon.

- **Tout juste. Ravi d'apprendre que tu es en couple depuis si longtemps.** Il renifle d'un air méprisant. **Juste pour savoir, ça fait quoi de sortir avec deux personnes ? Tu voulais quoi, plus de frissons, de sensations ? Je comprends pas le délire des gars comme toi.**

Il porte le verre à sa bouche exactement au même endroit que la demoiselle. Il voit Terra déglutir. Il ricane, mais ne boit pas le liquide. Il le garde contre ses lèvres.

- **C'est ça qui te fait délirer ? Faire la même chose à une fille et un mec ? T'es tellement un pervers, Terra**. Il repose son verre et pose ses coudes sur la table. Il joint ses doigts pour appuyer son menton dessus. Il prend un faux air de scientifique qui veut comprendre quelque chose. **Dis-moi, de tous les mecs dans ce campus, et t'as vu qu'il y en a des tonnes, pourquoi tu m'as dragué ? Les gays c'était trop facile ou tu voulais être fier d'avoir fait basculer un hétéro ?**

Même si dans cette tenue, il fait tout sauf hétéro.

Terra ne répond pas et tant mieux pour lui. Vanitas a tellement envie de lui écraser la tête et d'arracher sa langue de menteur. Vanitas peut mentir à tout le monde, mais personne ne se joue de lui.

- **T'es hétéro, je suis hétéro,** _ **pourquoi**_ **tu m'as dragué ? T'es plus dérangé que je le pensais. Au fait, t'avais prévu de me le dire ou de lui dire un jour ? Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Donc…?**

Terra humidifie ses lèvres, malgré l'extrême sécheur de sa gorge. Il ne parvient pas à dire quoi que ce soit, ne sait pas quoi faire pour limiter la casse.

- **Je voulais te le dire**.

Vanitas ricane. Ha, la bonne vieille excuse de l'infidèle pris en flagrant délit.

- **Sur le long terme, tu m'aurais largué, n'est-ce pas ?** Silence de consentement. Trop de honte pour le dire de vive voix. Vanitas a envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer ou de jouer à la pyrotechnique sur lui. **Longue vie à ton couple.**

Dans le top des mauvaises idées, accepter Terra arrive en première position.

Il se lève, prêt à s'en aller, mais une vive brûlure au poignet l'empêche de bouger. Il lâche un petit cri et se fige. Elle fait mal, consume sa peau et lui donne envie de hurler. C'est plus que les démangeaisons habituelles. Il veut se couper le bras si cela lui permet de ne plus avoir pareil douleur.

Néo bouge vite en voyant son expression et repousse Terra pour qu'il le lâche.

 **-C'est assez clair maintenant ? T'es plus jamais autorisé à le toucher.**

Néo pousse Vanitas jusqu'à la sortie. Après ça, Vanitas n'a pas gardé de souvenirs. Pilote automatique : activé.

* * *

Peu de gens restent enfermés dans leur chambre quand le soleil commence à revenir. Néanmoins, Hayner est bien déterminé à ce que la pose du digicode soit finie aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il papote avec un Roxas qui révise en surveillant Pence, ils reçoivent tous deux un message :

« _Terra est banni du dortoir._ »

* * *

Alors alors ? Chapitre sur Terra ou je continue sur Vanitas ?


	12. Comment tout a commencé

Coucou ! Voici l'OS 12, du point de vue de Terra, cette fois (désolée Milou...) la suite de Vanitas arrive dans 2/3 semaines :)

J'espère que vous allez aimer, que vous allez comprendre le comportement de Terra (je suis sûre que oui !) et que je suis pas allée trop vite à certains moments.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le monde de Terra vient de s'effondrer.

Wouah, trente secondes, comment il a fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation déjà ? Un instant il mangeait tranquillement dans un restau avec cette fille, juste après le garçon dont il est fou amoureux réagit très mal à son contact. Tout s'est passé trop vite pour qu'il comprenne.

Bon, reprenons depuis le début. Et quand on dit début, cela remonte à ses six ans, quand il habitait dans le château au centre de Hollow Bastion.

Il s'appelle Terra Xehanort. Son père est le riche scientifique Ansem Le Sage. Il a pris le nom de sa mère, puisque ce salaud a refusé de la marier et ne l'a pas laissé quitter le palais. Il déteste ce vieux insensible qui ne comprend rien. Il le hait pour ce qu'il fait à sa mère.

 _Non, non. C'est pas important ça. Reste concentré, Terra. Focus_.

C'est un jour comme les autres l'année. Il dessine Ansem au bout d'une corde, sa mère avec des ailes, le dehors au loin avec sa liberté. Les cours à domicile l'ennuient plus que de raisons, mais c'est toujours mieux que de devoir aller au laboratoire.

Dans une heure c'est fini et il pourra traîner dans les pattes des cuisinières. Personne ne va jamais le chercher là-bas, à son plus grand plaisir. Combien même ils y pensent, ces bonnes femmes savent le cacher.

Mais voilà, quelque chose cloche. C'est peut-être parce que son professeur regardait l'heure et s'appliquait à finir à temps pour une fois, ou les voix qu'il entendait à l'extérieur. Peu importe, il a une sale intuition. À peine a-t-il fini le cours qu'un tiers vient le chercher. Honnêtement Terra aurait dû percuter que ça puait. Il aurait dû s'enfuir dès le début, comme il le fait toujours pour s'amuser. Mais voilà, sa curiosité a pris le dessus et il a suivi l'inconnu.

En passant il a vu deux gamins trainer dans les jardins. Un peu plus tard, il apprendra qu'ils s'appellent Seifer Almasy et Squall Leonheart. Ce sont des orphelins qui vivent dans le dortoir du palais réservé aux enfants. Ils passent leur vie ensemble à se faire des crasses. Terra peut les considérer comme ses meilleurs amis.

 _Focus, Terra. Focus !_

Donc ce jour-là, il se retrouve dans le bureau de son père. Inquiétant, dérangeant, angoissant, malaisant. Terra déteste cet endroit, il n'y vient jamais par plaisir, au contraire. L'emissaire a presque dû l'y trainer de force.

Il y a des invités. Un grand monsieur avec des cicatrices sur le visage et une fille aux cheveux bleus. Ils le regardent tous. Bon, Terra va peut-être partir en courant. Repli stratégique, vous voyez.

- **Terra, mon garçon, viens t'asseoir**.

Terra s'exécute en saluant les nouveaux venus. La fille a l'air aussi perdue que lui. Elle l'observe avec de grands yeux bleus. Cette couleur l'agace.

- **Terra, je te présente Eraqus. C'est un vieil ami à moi. Voici Aqua, sa fille**.

Il hoche la tête en les observant. Qu'attendent-ils de lui ? Pourquoi Ansem lui présente quelqu'un ? Peut-être que si elle est là, il n'aura plus à aller aux laboratoires…

- **Terra, Aqua viendra souvent au château pour suivre des cours avec toi**.

Il hausse un sourcil et regarde la fille. Elle a l'air en colère.

- **Pourquoi** ?

Ansem prend une longue inspiration. Les portes s'ouvrent en grand. Terra se retourne quand il les entend claquer contre le mur. C'est sa mère qui entre. Elle n'a jamais été aussi majestueuse que ce jour.

Les flammes dans ses yeux jaunes l'ont marqué. Haine, colère et mécontentement traversent ses iris pour se loger dans le regard froid d'Ansem. Elle a franchi les trois mètres qui les séparent en quelques secondes, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- **Tu as refusé de me marier, Ansem. De mon vivant, personne de cette famille ne se mariera**.

Terra se souvient que personne n'a osé répliquer. Personne n'a lui a tenu tête. Ils ont tous senti qu'elle irait jusqu'à se battre pour tenir parole. Malgré sa frêle corpulence, on aurait dit qu'elle valait les dix soldats les plus forts. Ansem ne lui a rien dit, bien qu'il ait eu autant de colère à son encontre. L'amour que sa mère porte à Terra a largement supplanté la colère qu'elle a provoqué chez Ansem.

Il n'a jamais été aussi content qu'elle soit sa mère.

C'est elle qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat. Ansem refuse qu'elle quitte le palais, alors elle a fait aménager de nombreuses pièces inutilisées. Elle lui a présenté Squall et Seifer, et ils ne se sont plus quittés et ont appris à Terra quelques sales tours. Seifer a un an de plus qu'eux et veut se comporter en petit chef, mais ni Terra ou Squall lui obéissent.

 _Focus, focus, focus…_

- **Vous jouez à quoi** ?

C'est samedi. Terra a déjà sept ans. Il traîne avec les deux autres garçons, comme toujours. Aqua vient d'interrompre leur activité de la plus haute importance. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle vient au château.

- **À la bagarre** , répond Seifer. **C'est pas pour les petites filles**.

Elle fronce les sourcils et vient vers lui. Sans qu'ils s'y attendent, elle lui met un coup de poing dans la joue. Il encaisse avec un petit cri.

- **Aqua** ! S'écrit Terra en allant vers Seifer. **Mais ça va pas** ?!

Elle hausse les épaules, comme si elle n'était pas en tort.

- **C'est sa faute**.

Seifer se fait entraîner plus loin par les garçons, vexé.

- **C'est pas fini, Aquarium ! T'as déclaré la guerre** !

C'est le cas. Sur les années suivantes, ils se sont liés contre Aqua à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Bien entendu, tous les gens du château l'ont pris sous son aile et l'ont toujours aidé à retrouver le trio.

Sa mère est tombée malade.

Aqua s'est trouvée une alliée à l'orphelinat : Kairi Thirlwall. Il ne lui reste que sa grand-mère, elles vivent ensemble au château. Elle a six ans et a l'air d'un boulet. Le problème est qu'elle connaît le château comme sa poche et que son air innocent les trompe souvent.

Dans l'ensemble, ils sont une bonne bande de copains qui adore faire parler d'eux. Parfois ils allient leurs forces pour infiltrer le laboratoire d'Ansem à son insu.

À partir de ses dix ans, Terra commence les cours de combat avec les personnes qu'il déteste le plus : Braig et Dilan.

Sa mère ne va pas mieux. Il ne voit Ansem que pour suivre les expériences.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il a déjà onze ans. Ansem ne veut toujours pas le scolariser normalement. Pire encore : il l'envoie étudier chez un collègue scientifique.

Excellente idée, tiens. Comme si être loin de lui pourrait lui faire oublier qu'il avait un fils.

* * *

Le voilà parti pour Castle Oblivion avec ses deux gardes du corps insupportable qui adorent le matyriser à l'entraînement. Il déteste cette ville. Il n'y a rien, tout est silencieux. Il a l'impression qu'il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue.

C'est décidé, il _hait_ la campagne. La seule chose intéressante est le foutu manoir dans lequel il va passer les six prochains mois. Peut-être qu'Aqua viendra le voir…

- **Bonjour Terra**.

Voici le maire de la ville et également celui qui l'accueille. C'est un scientifique renommé à la morale douteuse. Vexen Oblivion. Bon sang, il a l'air déjà chiant.

- **Je t'aurais bien présenté mon fils, mais c'est un crétin. Sa bande et lui ne sont que des voyous insolents**.

Génial. Il ne pourra voir aucun adolescent de son âge. Bien, parfait. Il veut mourir maintenant.

 _Concentre-toi Terra ! On n'a pas que ça à faire de savoir que tu hais Vexen._

Bon, très bien. Trois mois ont passé. Le manoir est _blanc_. Il n'arrive pas à joindre sa mère. Aqua n'est pas venue. Ansem ne prend aucune nouvelle. Squall garde tant bien que mal contact. Vexen n'a aucune marole ou éthique. Il hait cet endroit. Il a hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il traîne dans les escaliers devant le manoir, il aperçoit quatre autres enfants de son âge. Deux grands courrent après un troisième aux cheveux gris et le dernier les suit en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font la résidence ? Les inconnus n'ont aucun droit d'y entrer.

C'est peut-être eux la bande du fils de Vexen. Rien que d'imaginer que ce vieux fou ait eu un fils lui fait froid dans le dos. Quoique c'est pareil pour Ansem. Rien ne pourrait laisser croire qu'il a un fils de onze ans.

Bon, c'est la fin de la pause. Assez traîné. Il doit retourner à l'entraînement. D'autant que si Braig vient le chercher, il est sûr que ce trou du cul pourrait interpeller les autres. Pas question.

Le lendemain, il pleut. Vexen est encore plus en colère que d'habitude et c'est dimanche. Il n'y a pas de réseau, donc rien à faire pour passer le temps. Terra flâne d'un coin à l'autre sur son skateboard gentiment offert par Seifer avant son départ. Tiens, un mur blanc. Oh, un mur blanc. Encore un mur blanc. Toujours des murs blancs. Il s'ennuie.

Arrivé devant des escaliers (blancs, n'est-ce pas), il s'arrête. Des bruits de pas résonnent de tout droit. Terra lève la tête. Il voit d'abord une tignasse noire, identique à celle de la veille. Puis son monde s'arrête.

L'action se passe comme au ralenti. Il voit le garçon prendre appuie sur sa jambe, avant de s'élancer pour sauter par-dessus les escaliers. Il est gracieux. Son regard d'or brille de détermination et transperce son âme. Il atterrit sans mal et attend un moment avant de se redresser.

Enfin, il adresse une œillade à Terra qui fait basculer son monde.

- **Ah tiens, l'apprenti. Tu devrais pas rester ici. Salut**.

Il repart en courant sans plus de cérémonie. Terra sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il a envie de vomir tant ses entrailles se tordent dans tous les sens. Il ne se souvient pas avoir expérimenté pareille sensation par la suite.

Deux semaines s'écoulent avant qu'il ne croise à nouveau ce garçon étrange. Terra a une fringale nocturne et se rend jusqu'aux cuisines. Il y a de la lumière, alors qu'elles devraient être vides. C'est en entrant qu'il comprend.

Le garçon n'est pas assez grand pour attraper quelque chose dans le placard et la chaise qu'il utilise n'est pas assez haute. Terra ne fait pas de bruits, pourtant l'autre se retourne. Son expression faciale est dénuée de sentiments.

- **L'apprenti. Parfait, tu vas attraper les chips planquées au fond du placard. Ces enfoirés les ont encore foutu là-bas**.

Terra n'ose protester et s'exécute. Sans mal il finit par obtenir ce que l'autre désire. Ce dernier balance un 'merci' à la volée en s'empifrant. Élégant.

- **Tu t'es échappé la dernière fois** ? Demande l'inconnu. **On faisait une chasse à l'homme dans le labo du père de Néo**.

On aurait vraiment dit un gamin. Terra l'observe sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'a aucune gêne à soulever son bras, ou comparer leur taille. Il se comporte presque comme un chercheur qui découvre une nouvelle créature.

La présence même de ce garçon à minuit passé dans ce manoir l'étonne. Que fait-il ici ? Une seconde, il a parlé du fils de quelqu'un. Se pourrait-il que ce dénommé Néo soit le fils de Vexen ? Le pauvre. Il compatit à sa douleur.

Pour en revenir au garçon, Terra estime qu'il doit avoir neuf ans à tout casser. Petit, brun pas coiffé, de grands yeux dorés inexpressifs, des bras menus, un corps gringalet.

- **Tu t'es perdu** ? Répond enfin Terra. **Je peux te raccompagner.**

L'autre garçon fronce les sourcils, avant de faire un sourire innocent.

- **T'es ici depuis trois mois et tu connais même pas un dixième du manoir. Ce serait à moi de te le proposer, je vis ici depuis trois ans**.

Il part dans un grand éclat de rire, puis s'en va sans tarder. Terra suit sa trace. Volatilisé…

* * *

La troisième fois qu'il croise ce fou, c'est dans sa chambre. Il devait avoir une leçon au laboratoire, mais un problème est survenu et a annulé son cours.

- **Tu lis des choses ennuyantes** , dit le garçon sans préambule.

Terra va déposer ses cours sur son bureau (blanc pour changer). Il vient ensuite près de son lit, bras croisés, prêt à mordre.

- **Tu ne les comprends pas, voilà tout** , explique Terra, même s'il est d'accord. **Que viens-tu faire là** ?

Le garçon roule sur son dos, tenant le cahier à bout de bras.

- **On fait une chasse à l'homme**.

Terra fronce les sourcils. « Encore ? » Il a l'impression qu'ils ne font que ça. Est-ce si drôle ? Si c'est identique à ce qu'il faisait à Hollow Bastion, il comprend leur engouement.

On toque à la porte. Terra claque sa langue contre son palais, mais va ouvrir. Il n'a pas envie de perdre l'inconnu des yeux. Un garde se tient devant lui.

- **Désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur Terra, mais n'auriez-vous pas vu d'autres adolescents en passant** ?

Une chasse à l'homme, hein. La question qu'il se posait était qui est le chasseur. Il a sa réponse à présent…

- **Non, rien du tout. Je suis arrivé y a deux minutes, personne n'est venu**.

Il acquiesce et s'en va. Terra ferme la porte, avant de retourner près du garçon. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, à l'aise.

- **Une chasse à l'homme, hein. T'as fait quelque chose** ?

Enfin, le brun baisse son cahier et se met en position assise. Neuf ans, lui crie sa posture.

- **Oui. Dis-moi merci, car c'est grâce à moi que tu n'as pas labo aujourd'hui. Du coup, je suis venu te tenir compagnie**.

Allons bon, que peut lui apprendre un gamin ?

À sa grande surprise, l'inconnu est plein de ressources et l'occupe chaque dimanche. Il ne le présente pas à sa bande d'amis, car ce sont des crétins qui lui collent au cul, mais ne les dénonce jamais pour autant. Ils s'enferment dans la chambre, ou visitent le manoir. Terra n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Le samedi de son départ, le brun est resté avec lui le temps qu'il fasse sa valise, à critiquer et insulter la terre entière. Il n'a eu aucun mal à avouer que son absence allait lui faire bizarre. Bien sûr, ça l'a touché, mais Terra veut vite retourner voir sa mère. Six mois sans ses nouvelles, c'est long.

De retour à Hollow Bastion, il réalise que c'est les vacances d'hiver. Seifer vient à sa rencontre, Kairi dans les pattes. Ils le guident jusqu'à sa chambre (au cas où six mois ailleurs lui aient fait oublier onze ans de vie). Squall les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, la mine sombre comme toujours.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Ils parlent de tout sauf de sa mère. Bon, approche subtile.

- **Au fait, comment va maman ? Je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre**.

 _Approche subtile, merde ! Pas les deux pieds dans le plat !_

- **J'étais avec elle** , répond Squall devant le silence gênant des autres. **Elle te demande, mais son état s'est aggravé**.

Merde. Voilà son mauvais pressentiment.

Ni une ni deux, Terra court à toute vitesse en direction de la chambre de sa mère. La distance semble s'être allongée à l'infini. Tout a l'air si lointain. Il n'avance pas. Si sa mourrait alors qu'il n'était qu'à un pas d'elle, il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Quand enfin il arrive, il est soulagé de trouver sa mère assise dans un fauteuil, enroulée dans une couette. Tout doucement, il s'approche.

- **Maman** ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Son regard vide le pétrifie. Son coeur rate un battement. _Non, non non non… pitié, pas elle._ Il s'approche encore, n'osant y croire. Peu à peu, il décèle un éclat de lucidité, qui illumine bientôt son iris entière.

Elle est à nouveau consciente.

- **Terra, mon fils ? Te voilà. Mon seul et unique fils…**

Il la prend dans ses bras, soulagé d'un poids immense. Sa mère va bien. Sa mère va bien. Son absence a dû lui peser énormément.

- **Mon seul fils** …, répète-t-elle encore.

Pourquoi dit-elle encore ça ? Bien sûr qu'il est son seul fils, à quoi bon le faire remarquer ? La réponse fuse à son cerveau. Il a été absent longtemps. Ansem a fait tout pour qu'ils ne se parlent pas. Sa mère veut se persuader qu'il est fils unique. Squall a dit que son état s'était aggravé.

Ansem va payer.

Il n'attend pas longtemps avant de venir faire savoir à son père ce qu'il sait. Il débarque dans son bureau, troublant le silence.

- **Ansem ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma mère** ?

Le chercheur soupire en se tenant. Il a l'air plus embêté qu'autre chose.

- **Toi et ton fichu complexe… Ta mère par ci, ta mère par là. Tu oublies que c'est ma femme**.

Terra vient s'asseoir à son bureau, sans attendre qu'il l'y invite. Ansem soupire, encore plus blasé qu'à son arrivée.

- **Ce n'est pas** _ **ta**_ **femme, tu ne l'as pas épousé. C'est** _ **ma**_ **mère parce qu'elle m'a élevé.**

Ansem s'appuie contre son siège, amusé. C'est parti pour la joute verbale. Terra n'a pas envie de perdre pour une fois.

- **Ta mère, tu dis. Bien, à présent tu devras dire** _ **notre**_ **mère**.

Son visage se décompose sous le regard jouissif de son père.

- **Personne ne t'a dit ? Tu as un petit frère Terra. Il s'appelle Ienzo. Bon retour à la maison, le grand frère**.

Il hait Ansem.

 _Focus Terra… C'est pas ta haine qui nous a amené à la fin du monde._

* * *

En effet. Un an s'est écoulé depuis cet incident. Sa mère va mieux, mais refuse d'accepter qu'elle a un deuxième fils. Elle recommence à s'occuper des orphelins, comme toujours.

Aqua est venue cinq fois, mais l'ambiance bonne enfant a foutu le camp. Kairi lui traîne dans les pattes, plus insécure que jamais. Seifer et Squall s'entraînent avec plus de hargne. Ils ont d'ailleurs réussi à obtenir des cours auprès de Braig pendant les sessions de Terra. Il n'a toujours pas approché Ienzo, comment pourrait-il le considérer comme son frère quand sa mère refuse de le reconnaître ?

C'est l'hiver. Terra hait cette saison. En particulier quand deux tocards lui foutent de la neige dans le manteau. Depuis peu, Aqua et Seifer s'allient pour le torturer. Bon sang qu'ils l'énervent. Kairi et Squall sont ses alliés de fortune (mais ils ne gagnent jamais).

Sa mère a une montée de fièvre incroyable un jour. Les médecins de Hallow Bastion ne lui trouvent rien, elle doit aller dans une vraie clinique. Le hic ? Ansem refuse toujours qu'elle quitte le château. Terra est las de ses enfantillages. Si sa mère veut le quitter, qu'il la laisse !

Encore une fois il se rend dans son bureau. Sans surprise, Ansem est penché sur le berceau d'Ienzo. Il sent une violente envie de sang monter en lui. Pourquoi aime-t-il ce petit quand il oublie que Terra est son fils ?

- **Terra. C'est rare de te voir, ces temps-ci**.

Ses dents grincent quand il répond :

- **Maman est malade**.

Ansem feint la surprise, et attrape Ienzo dans ses bras.

- **Tu entends ça ? Ta maman est malade. J'espère qu'elle va guérir bientôt, pas vrai** ?

Terra se laisse mollement tomber sur sa chaise. Ce con sait qu'elle est malade. Il ne mérite vraiment pas que ce petit ait son affection. Il va vite y remédier.

- **Que veux-tu en échange ? Je dois faire quelque chose pour que tu la laisses aller voir un docteur** ?

Ansem s'approche de lui.

- **Tiens, prends-le. Il ne connait pas les bras de sa mère, autant qu'il connaisse les tiens**.

Terra l'attrape maladroitement. Ienzo gazouille un peu, mais reste silencieux. Au moins c'est un bébé pas chiant. Il le regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. C'est attendrissant.

Il va vraiment faire en sorte que Ienzo n'aime pas Ansem. Ce sale type ne le mérite pas.

- **Très bien, je vais envoyer ta mère à Radiant Garden pour se faire soigner. Tu n'as qu'à me signer un petit papier**.

 _Voilà ! Voilà, c'est là, maintenant, regarde bien, Terra ! Regarde, souviens-toi de cette scène !_

- **D'accord. Donne-moi ton foutu papier que maman puisse aller se faire soigner loin de toi.**

Ansem rigole, mais ne répond rien à l'attaque. Terra attrape un stylo qui traîne quand Ienzo commence à pleurer. Il signe à la va vite, puis console son cadet.

 _Tu te souviens, Terra ? C'est là que tu as faite ta plus grande erreur… Tu n'as même lu de quoi ça parlait._

Une heure plus tard, sa mère est amenée à Radiant Garden. Le jour suivant, Terra et Ienzo sont envoyés à Land Departure, chez Aqua.

Quelque chose de louche se trame. Il le sent au plus profond de lui. Cette histoire pue. Elle l'empêche de dormir, lui donne presque des crises d'angoisse. Il enchaîne mauvais rêve, sur mauvais rêve. Ses craintes ne lui laissent aucun répit. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il n'appelle Squall ou Seifer, ainsi que le médecin de sa mère. Si tout va bien, pourquoi ne peut-il s'arrêter de frissonner ? Tout va trop bien…

Ansem a laissé partir son fils chéri avec lui et a même accepté que sa femme parte. Il y a quelque chose de grave qui se prépare. Peut-être va-t-il mener toutes ces horribles expériences en toute impunité ! Oh non, Terra aurait dû rester au château.

Son malaise devient persistant quand, deux mois après, il n'a plus aucune nouvelle de Hollow Bastion. Rien ne marche, il n'arrive à joindre personne dans cette fichue ville. Le médecin de sa mère n'a aucune information et pense lui donner une bonne nouvelle en disant que l'état de sa mère est stable. Genre c'est bon à savoir. Elle oscille entre va mourir d'une attaque ou va mourir lentement, génial. Merci pour l'info !

C'est peut-être une panne générale, lui dit Aqua sur le chemin de la classe.

Ah oui, car Eraqus a également scolarisé Aqua à domicile. Disons plutôt qu'elle vit dans le château et que l'école emprunte les locaux. Au moins Terra n'est pas trop dépaysé. Il est largement avancé dans de nombreuses matières, mais il est complètement à la traîne dans le domaine littéraire.

 _Terra, focus !_

* * *

Bon, bon. Il aura quinze ans dans un mois quand sa mère part. Il s'y attendait, il a déjà fait son deuil. Hallow Bastion a pris feu quand il vivait chez Aqua. Hélas, Ansem y a survécu. Seifer et Squall également, le blond vit à la Cité du Crépuscule et le brun à Traverse. Il n'a aucune nouvelle des autres, et s'en fout. Ienzo a trois ans et est un surdoué. Il a mentalement l'âge d'un enfant de douze ans, même s'il parle peu.

Les obsèques ont lieu à la Nécropole des Keyblades, où sa mère est née. Aqua et ses meilleurs amis l'ont accompagné. Eraqus est venu parce qu'il la connaissait. Plusieurs personnes dont il ignorait tout sont venues. Ce pourri d'Ansem a osé se présenter, alors que c'est sa faute si elle était dans cet état.

Quand ils retournent à Land Departure, Aqua et Terra sont convoqués par Eraqus. Ansem est présent, avec Ienzo dans ses bras. L'ambiance est électrique.

- **Pourquoi il est là** ? Demande Terra d'entrée de jeu. Il va péter un câble. Sa mère vient de mourir, merde !

- **Terra** , commence calmement Eraqus. **Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as rencontré Aqua** ?

Il réfléchit trente secondes. C'est lointain, il devait avoir sept ans… il jouait avec Seifer et Squall. Non, il se souvient que sa mère était présente.

Terra acquiesce, hésitant. À côté de lui, Aqua s'est figée et craint le pire.

- **Ta mère était présente. Tu dois savoir qu'elle a refusé que quiconque se marie tant qu'elle serait en vie**.

Pourquoi ça pue le cramé d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi sa gorge s'est-elle nouée ? Et les entrailles qui font les montagnes russes ? Non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Un regard échangé avec Aqua renforce son malaise.

- **Vous avez tous les deux signés pour votre mariage**.

Aqua se tourne rageusement vers Terra.

- **Tu as fait quoi ?!**

Il la regarde, surpris. Attends, _quoi_ ? Terra a fait quoi qu'il a oublié déjà ? Il n'a jamais rien signé !

- **Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'as signé ça ? Et puis non, personne va se marier ! Vous avez un problème, ma parole ! Je vais pas l'épouser, c'est comme ma grande sœur. Même si c'était pas le cas, je refuse de me marier. Fin de la discussion.**

Terra tourne les talons et marche rapidement vers la porte.

- **Tu te souviens du papier pour ta mère** ?

Il se fige, le visage décomposé, le cœur battant la chamade. Oh non, par pitié. Tout sauf ça. Ce n'est pas vrai… Son père a vendu sa mère pour un mariage arrangé ? Pitié, non. C'est impossible. Ansem n'est pas tant dénué de sentiments…

Bien sûr que si, il le sait bien maintenant. Ses proches le sont pour ce qu'ils peuvent lui apporter. Sa mère servait à ce qu'il signe son contrat de mariage. À quoi sert-il ? Est-il présent pour prendre la suite de maître Eraqus en épousant sa fille ? Mais Ienzo en tout ça. N'a-t-il été conçu que pour affaiblir psychologiquement sa mère et la mener à la mort ?

Tout tourne autour de lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnent violemment, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien ce qu'il se passe. Ses paupières sont lourdes, comme le reste de son corps. Il ne sent plus rien. Un vertige le prend, avant qu'il percute le sol.

 _C'est ce qui nous a amené à_ _ **lui**_ _. Continue, on y est presque… Allez, le plus dur est passé._

* * *

Quand il se réveille, Terra est seul dans sa chambre avec Aqua. Son réveil indique deux heures du matin. Ils parlent peu, mais bien. En l'espace de trois heures, ils ont préparé ses affaires. Pas question de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Ienzo ne fera pas parti du plan de leur géniteur, il n'a qu'à crever pour ça.

Sans trop savoir comment, Terra atterrit à la Tour Mystérieuse, petit village à côté de la Cité du Crépuscule. Aqua s'y est déjà rendue sur ordre de son père. Elle a prévenu Maître Yen Sid de son arrivée et lui a expliqué la situation. Il accepte de les loger sans rien attendre en retour et met également à disposition trois nourrices pour le petit.

Terra arrive au lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule juste après les vacances estivales. Suite à un entretien avec la principale et grâce à l'appuie de Yen Sid, Terra peut intégrer une classe de seconde d'élite. Il a largement rattrapé son retard dans les matières litteraires, même s'il les déteste toujours autant. Son seul plaisir reste sur les sciences animales. Il se voit bien dans ce domaine. À force de vivre avec Ansem, puis Vexen, il a été dégoûté des sciences humaines et des recherches sur les biotechnologies.

Six mois s'écoulent sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de son père ou d'Aqua (parce qu'il est sûr qu'elle est sous écoute en permanence). Seifer lui a fait découvrir sa ville et les environs. Il s'amuse à matyriser un certain Hayner, en bon trou du cul qu'il est.

Le problème est qu'en février se tient une réunion parents-professeur, où il croise Vexen. Celui-ci l'a aussi reconnu. Si rien ne se passe pendant la semaine qui suit, dix jours après Ansem débarque.

Allez, c'est reparti pour se faire envoyer à gauche et à droite sans qu'il ne le veuille. À présent qu'il a récupéré Ienzo, Ansem peut faire chanter Terra allégrément. Il déteste Ansem avec tellement de force qu'il s'étonne de ne pas l'avoir encore tué (même s'il l'a déjà poussé dans les escaliers à plusieurs reprises - ce vieux est vraiment résistant).

Une nouvelle fois, Terra échoue à Castle Oblivion. Ouais, pourquoi pas… Ça peut faire passer le temps et ainsi il peut voir/élever Ienzo. Puis il se rappelle comment il avait fait pour supporter cet endroit pendant six mois dans son enfance. Un garçon à la crinière noire et aux yeux envoutant jaune ne sont pas étrangers à son bien-être au manoir.

Cette fois, il y a une nouvelle tête, Terra ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « **Elle s'appelle Xion,** » apprend-il du scientifique. « **Elle travaille ici quelques fois**. » Ha, bon. Elle doit être brillante pour que Vexen la tolère, lui ce vieux fou aigri misogyne. On peut dire qu'il a gagné quelques points dans l'estime de Terra. « **Tu sais, comme cobaye.** »

Ah lol, faîtes comme si Terra n'avait rien dit, merci.

* * *

Terra continue étonnamment d'aller au lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule, puisque c'est le plus proche de sa campagne. C'est là qu'il apprend _enfin_ , après toutes ces années de recherche, le prénom de ce magnifique garçon aux allures mystérieuses : Vanitas Lockhart. Un tyran hors pair, génie de son état, à la capacité à disparaître incroyable, langue de vipère accérée, et violent comme pas deux. Né en janvier, aussi (plus âgé que Terra donc, hein).

Il est loin, le garçon innocent qui avait l'air d'avoir neuf ans alors qu'il en avait onze… Il est loin, loin, loin. Il a été remplacé par un garçon encore plus beau au possible et avec un charisme fou. Même s'il fait peur, Vanitas a déjà eu plusieurs copines. Terra ne se savait pas aussi jaloux pour trois fois rien.

Toutefois, il n'a pas le plaisir de savourer ses retrouvailles avec ce garçon au rictus dévastateur plus de deux mois, que son père le renvoie à Land Departure. _Sérieusement ?_ Surtout que pour éviter toute fugue de sa part, Ansem lui colle un garde du corps rapproché : Saix Moon. Ouais, le mec qui est né sans sens de l'humour et avec un handicap qui le force à toujours tirer la gueule.

Bon, allez, puis ce n'est pas comme si ce vieux fou allait lui permettre de rester trop longtemps (histoire qu'il ne complote pas avec Aqua une nouvelle fois, m'voyez). Un mois plus tard, il est envoyé à Traverse avec Squall. Et avec la ferme menace qu'il n'a pas intérêt à tenter quoique ce soit, sinon Ienzo allait en pâtir. _Wouhou, merci papa. Toujours le bon mot quand il faut !_

Terra finit l'année avec lui et reste même pendant toutes les vacances d'été. À son grand bonheur, Aqua les rejoint dès début juillet et reste jusqu'à son anniversaire, fin août. Ils se retrouvent à faire les joyeux crétins, peu importe que ses deux meilleurs amis aient des bandes de potes différentes. De toute façon, dès que la jolie demoiselle arrive, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que Seifer rapplique; peu importe la distance.

Terra enchaîne ces deux années de lycée en vaguant entre Land Departure, Traverse, Castle Oblivion, Illusiopolis (chez son oncle, Xemnas), et Enchanted Dominion (chez Maléfique, une connaissance d'Ansem qui ne lui inspire pas confiance). Il ne passe pas plus de deux mois où que ce soit et ne peut jamais prévoir à l'avance où il sera. Il déteste tellement Ansem pour ça. À quel moment faire voyager sans cesse son fils est entré dans le guide pour élever ses enfants ? Sérieux, il veut vraiment connaître le livre de chevet de ce fou.

* * *

Quand il finit avec le lycée, il peut choisir ce qu'il veut. Il confronte encore une fois son père. Il a pris de l'assurance à force d'être baloté de droite à gauche. Cette époque où Ansem faisait de sa vie ce qu'il voulait est terminée. Terra fera des études sur les sciences animales, le reste importe peu. Il veut faire du mal à Ienzo ? Soit, qu'il essaye un peu. Terra a signé pour se marier, pas pour suivre les ordres de son père à la lettre.

Les deux mois qui suivent, Terra décide de rester à la Cité du Crépuscule avec Seifer, Squall et Aqua. Elle a été graduée l'année précédente, Seifer aurait pu l'être aussi s'il n'était pas aussi stupide. Ils profitent de cette période pour renouer et oublier les responsabilités qu'ils auront. Ienzo est avec eux, comme toujours.

Terra ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il a vu Vanitas en ville. Et peu importe les dires de ses amis, il n'est pas une fangirl complètement folle. Ce n'est pas sa faute si personne ne peut résister à son cul d'enfer et son sourire méchant à tomber. Il ne faut pas le blâmer s'il est si souvent déconcentré en voyant Vanitas.

Enfin, la rentrée arrive et chacun s'en va. Ansem a un laboratoire dans la banlieue de Radiant Garden, Ienzo reste là avec lui. Terra s'est inscrit à la faculté de Radiant Garden. Aqua continue dans son école pour faire partie de l'élite des Gardiens, Keyblade Master. Seifer et Squall se sont inscrits à la Balamb Garden University.

Dans sa chambre universitaire, Terra fait la rencontre de Luxord, un étudiant en finance, qui passe sa vie à tricher dans les casinos. Il se lie d'amitié avec Demyx, un étudiant en musique, ainsi que Cendrillon et Aurore. À son grand étonnement, il attire beaucoup de gens autour de lui. En novembre, Terra revoit Kairi, sa petite sœur de cœur. Apparemment, elle a été envoyée dans les Archipels du destin, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils mangent souvent ensemble, se racontant des choses et d'autres pour rattraper le temps perdu. Quand il croise un regard doré, il n'a aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Kairi devine facilement qu'il est intéressé par quelqu'un et s'étonne de ce fait. Elle prenait pour acquis les fiançailles entre lui et Aqua (elle reprend d'ailleurs contact avec elle). Quand il parle de Vanitas, elle aborde toujours un air absent, avant qu'il ne se change en malice. Elle lui donne quelques conseils sans faire plus.

À la fin de l'année scolaire Terra a réussi à parler à Vanitas (il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie). Ils passent leurs vacances séparément, mais renouent vite à la rentrée. Pendant dix mois encore, ils sont au stade d'amis et plus, sans jamais franchir le pas. C'est Vanitas qui saute pieds joints dans le plat en mai pour leur deuxième année. Comprenez par là qu'il l'a invité dans sa chambre et qu'ils se sont embrassés toute la nuit. _Son meilleur souvenir_ (insérer image du garçon fou amoureux avec des coeurs dans les yeux).

* * *

 _Putain Terra ! T'es sérieux ?! Focus, bordel de merde ! Ça pue l'histoire qui finit bien ça !_

Ah oui, donc nous voilà les quelques jours avant que sa vie ne se termine. Voilà quelques jours que son père le harcèle pour qu'il emmène Aqua en rendez-vous dans la ville et qu'il lui fasse visiter. Avec les cours, il trouve toujours une excuse pour qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais les menaces qui pèsent au-dessus de la tête d'Ienzo (neuf ans maintenant) deviennent plus lourdes chaque fois. Surtout qu'il veut qu'il invite Aqua pendant son week-end d'anniversaire de couple. Haha, no way.

Quand il finit son cours en amphithéâtre, Ansem l'appelle pour de nouvelles menaces. Surtout que Vanitas apparaît d'on ne sait où. Génial, manquait plus que ça. Il n'a aucune envie que Vanitas soit au courant pour sa fiancée. Il doit trouver une solution pour faire annuler ce putain de contrat de mariage à la con (Luxord bosse activement dessus). Ah la la, son beau et magnifique Vanitas qui vient le voir sans raison particulière, comment ne pas tomber encore plus amoureux, sérieux ?

Le soir venu, c'est Aqua qui l'appelle. Parfait, double combo. Ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? Terra s'installe devant sa chambre pour plus d'intimité, puisque Luxord l'écoutait avec toute son attention. Trou du cul.

Purée, elle insiste vraiment pour qu'ils se soient samedi. Terra a prévu d'inviter Vanitas pour le week-end, genre il va accepter un autre rendez-vous.

- **Non, on se verra pas, j'ai pas le temps. Je suis déjà occupé samedi**.

 _-T'es toujours occupé, Terra ! Quand il s'agit de traîner avec tes potes, t'es présent ! Je te demande juste un rendez-vous samedi, tu peux pas te libérer ?_

- **Non, je… ça va être compliqué. C'est déjà prévu, donc pas moyen**.

Elle soupire. Terra l'imagine sans mal se frotter la nuque, avec agacement.

- _Tu m'évites, Terra ?_

Beh oui, voyons, il a que ça à faire. Il évite le mariage, pas elle.

- **Je t'évite pas, c'est que je peux pas**.

- _Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_

Elle l'a bien eu sur ce coup. Beaucoup des deux, s'il pouvait répondre sérieusement.

- **C'est pas ma faute**.

Super défense. Terra aurait dû faire avocat.

- _Terra, s'il te plaît. Tu sais combien je déteste cette situation, mais on a pas le choix._

Terra soupire lourdement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis lève la tête. Il tourne le regard et tombe sur le garçon qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir du tout. Vanitas. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il n'avait pas entraînement ? Le mercredi, ils ne se voient jamais ! Il ne doit surtout pas être au courant. Terra s'étonne encore que Kairi n'ait pas craché le morceau, mais vu comment elle a tenu plusieurs mois sans lui dire qu'elle connaissait Vanitas, c'est possible qu'elle ne dise rien.

D'autant plus que Vanitas a ses affaires de foot. Il sort de l'entraînement. Terra adore l'odeur qu'il dégage quand il revient. Mine de rien, ça lui fait plaisir de le voir. De toute façon, il n'a rien dit de répréhensible ou qui aurait pu le vendre.

Il lui fait un sourire quand il répond à Aqua « **Une prochaine fois. Je dois te laisser**. » Elle rigole.

 _-T'as l'air plus que content. Il s'est passé quoi ?_

Il se sent rougir. « **Non y a rien eu là. À plus**. » et il raccroche. Vanitas lui jette son sac dessus, comme un beau salop. Serait-ce possible qu'il est compris ?

Vu qu'il s'installe entre ses jambes et qu'il ne rejette pas sa main, c'est peu probable.

 _Focus ! T'y es presque, Terra !_

Ah oui. Vanitas a fait une crise. Terra ne sait pas d'où vient sa phobie épisodique des contacts, mais ça lui arrache le coeur chaque fois que Vanitas ne peut supporter son toucher. Ça peut aller d'une simple gêne dont il peut passer outre à de violents spasmes et des douleurs. Il ne comprend rien.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Vanitas s'est forcé à supporter la douleur et a réussi à la surpasser pour lui faire plaisir. Terra est tombé encore plus bas dans cet océan d'amour. Il vient de se noyer complètement. C'est lui qu'il veut épouser, pas Aqua.

La semaine passe et il déprime. Vanitas a des projets avec des amis lors de leur week-end d'anniversaire. C'est chiant. Bon, autant voir Aqua, tant qu'à faire.

Elle arrive le samedi au alentour de midi. Il lui montre rapidement la faculté, puis sa chambre. Ils se rendent en ville pour aller prendre de quoi manger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que dans ce restaurant, Vanitas y soit avec des amis et qu'il découvre pour sa fiancée.

La suite, vous savez comment elle s'est passée.


	13. Carence évidente

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voilà le retard, je suis désolée ! J'ai tellement galéré à écrire ce truc, parce que je voulais pas l'étaler sur deux OS donc ça a donné ça. C'est un chapitre de transition (j'aime pas les chapitres de transition). Ma soeur l'a lu et a pas aimé, donc je suis super inquiète. J'ai essayé de bien mettre en valeur ce que Vanitas ressentait. Donc les tournures de phrases tordues sont voulues, les fautes non !

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

Os 13

 _\- Doucement, doucement… voilà, un pied après l'autre. T'as le temps, t'inquiète pas._

Où est-il ? Vanitas ne s'en souvient pas. Il ne sait plus où il est. Son cœur est lourd, au bord de l'explosion. Il a envie de vomir, est-ce normal ? Son ventre lui joue des vilains tours, il se tord et se desserre à sa guise ; il le brûle d'une étrange façon. Son corps est lourd et lui fait mal. Ses poings le démangent. Ses côtes le dérangent. Son arcade le lance. Ses lèvres le déchirent. Ses jambes ont du mal à le tenir.

Il a mal, que lui est-il arrivé ? Pire : qu'a-t-il fait ? Il sait qu'il a fait une connerie, c'est obligé. Il s'en souvient plus, c'est affreux. Où se trouve-t-il ? Il a l'impression d'être soutenu. À tous les coups, c'est Néo. Il l'aide à chaque fois qu'il se bat. Larxene et Marluxia ne savent pas compatir, peu de chance qu'il s'agisse d'eux. Ils l'aident s'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix.

Il veut se reposer, il en a marre d'avancer. Il est fatigué, qu'on le laisse dormir. Ils n'ont qu'à le laisser en arrière, comme ils le font si souvent. Vanitas veut être seul à l'heure qu'il est, il ne veut personne près de lui. Il ne désire qu'une chose : se rouler en boule et s'enfoncer dans ses peurs les plus profondes.

 _-Vas-y, tu me gonfles. Laisse-le moi._

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Il va vomir à force d'être bougé dans tous les sens. Ses pieds quittent le sol et on l'appuie sur quelque chose de lourd et mobile. Il sent les mouvements, comme si une personne montait des escaliers, c'est malaisant. Son cœur ne supporte pas les secousses.

Pitié, qu'on le laisse dormir. Il veut s'écrouler sur son lit. Il est fatigué, il a froid, il en a marre. S'il vous plaît…

Enfin, il entend des bruits, avant de finalement être déposé sur une surface molle. Une couverture est mise sur lui, à son plus grand confort. Il soupire de bien-être, alors qu'une main chaude passe dans ses cheveux

- _Terra_ …

Alors qu'il sait bien que ce n'est pas lui. Que ce con soit maudit. Vanitas ne s'investit jamais dans quoique ce soit pour une bonne raison. Il n'accorde sa confiance et du crédit qu'à peu de gens. Il fallait forcément que Terra le trahisse de la sorte. Pour une fois qu'il se donne dans une relation aussi surprenante pour lui, son copain lui fait une crasse pareille.

Vanitas se demande comment réagir. D'habitude, il ne sort qu'avec des filles, seul Terra l'a toujours plus ou moins intéressé. Déjà à Castle Oblivion, il l'avait observé pendant longtemps, se demandant quel gamin viendrait de son chef suivre l'enseignement de Vexen, ce fou fort intéressant à emmerder. Il avait passé tous ses dimanches avec lui pour l'observer de près. Il comprenait les expériences dont Terra lui parlait et feignait l'ignorance pour lui faire plaisir (et ne pas s'engager dans un long débat).

Après son départ, Vanitas n'a jamais pensé le revoir. Imaginez sa surprise quand il l'a aperçu à la rentrée des classes en seconde ! Quatre ans sans le voir, à se demander de temps à autre comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait…

Bien sûr, voilà d'où il connaît cette fille aux cheveux bleues ! Il l'a déjà vu, elle est venue rendre visite à Terra quand il était à la Cité. Ce genre de couleur se démarque du lot, en plus. À les regarder, il ne s'était jamais dit qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils ressemblaient à des amis. Peut-être qu'ils étaient ce genre de couple aussi complices que des meilleurs amis.

Vanitas a mal, là tout au fond de lui. Il les sent revenir et les entend rire dans l'ombre. Eux, ces démons, ces formes tapies dans l'ombre, prêtes à le faire plonger à nouveau, à l'engloutir et prendre tout ce qu'il ressent. _Non, non, non ! Allez-vous en ! Partez, partez, laisse-moi !_

Mais elles restent et s'accrochent à lui. Vanitas étouffe, il se noie ! Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui ? Il ne veut pas de cette sensation, qu'elle s'en aille ! Il sent comme une prise douloureuse sur sa gorge, qui l'empêche de respirer. L'air se fait rare dans ses poumons, sa tête tourne.

Il doit se concentrer, que fait-il d'habitude pour se calmer ?

Ha oui, qu'il est bête : rien. Terra arrive à faire fuir ses crises sans le savoir. Le simple fait de traîner avec Terra a régulé et calmé ses crises de nuit. Il dort mieux. Sortir avec Terra les a presque fait disparaître. À présent, il doit réapprendre à vivre avec.

Foutue ironie.

Non, non. Il faut oublier. On ne souffre et ne manque pas d'une chose qu'on ne connaît pas. Il n'a pas besoin du souvenir de Terra, du garçon qui lui a brisé le cœur, de la seule personne à qui il a fait entièrement confiance. Le seul vestige qu'il peut garder de Terra est son passage à Oblivion Castle, quand ils passaient leur dimanche ensemble à tuer le temps.

Il se lève de son lit, fiévreux. Tout tourne autour de lui, il peine à respirer. D'où vient cette chaleur étouffante, asphyxiante… ? Vanitas n'en peut plus, vite aidez-le… De l'air, de l'air !

Terra n'a plus sa place dans les souvenirs vifs de Vanitas. Même si son monde perdait en couleur et gagnait en monotnie ou violence. Même si la seule chose qui pourrait lui rappeler sa condition de vivant serait ces horribles nuits, loin d'un sommeil du juste. Même si ça signifiait ne plus toucher les joies de sa vie étudiante. Il est prêt à ça pour oublier Terra.

 _-Vanitas, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Terra l'a foutu en l'air. Adieu Terra.

* * *

Sa tête tourne et un sale batteur s'amuse à jouer de la batterie dans son crâne. Vanitas a la gueule de bois, à tous les coups. Se lever rapidement n'arrange pas sa situation, quelle stupide idée il a eu. Il prend son temps cette fois et s'assoit dans le lit.

La chambre d'amis de Néo.

Après une courte réflexion, il se rappelle avoir revu ses meilleurs amis. Dans ce cas, c'est normal qu'il finisse dans cet état. Ils ne doivent pas être très frais non plus ; sauf Larxene.

Ayant assez fait la loque, il quitte la chambre avec une couette et descend les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Marluxia est présent, assoupi dans un coin du canapé. Vanitas s'étale sur lui, bien décidé à faire partager son mal de tête.

- **Tiens, t'es pas mort, le chieur ?**

Vanitas rigole, puis pose doucement sa tête sur les genoux de son ami de crime, bien installé sous la couette. Parfait.

Pendant un moment, ils discutent de choses et d'autres, sans se presser ou parler trop fort. Ils rigolent aussi, mais pas longtemps à cause de leur tête. C'est agréable de passer du temps avec lui quand il décuve. Vanitas savoure ce moment de plénitude. Boire lui a toujours permis de bien dormir.

- **Salut les têtes de cul !**

Larxene. Elle entre en fanfare, plus rayonnante que jamais. Sans se soucier de leurs maux, elle allume le home cinéma et met de la musique assourdissante. Les deux garçons couvrent leurs oreilles en criant sur elle :

 **-Ta putain de musique !**

Un lendemain de soirée normal.

Aux alentours de quinze heures, Néo arrive enfin. Il est enroulé dans sa couette, comme Vanitas. Il traverse le salon sans les regarder, arrive devant un placard, planque une bouteille d'eau sous son amas de draps, puis vient s'asseoir sur Marluxia. Vanitas râle, mais se redresse pour ne pas finir en bouillie et conserver sa vision sur la télé.

 **-Gros cul.**

Néo boit son précieux liquide avec des comprimés qui étaient aussi dans les draps.

- **T'as vu tes mains depuis que t'es réveillé ?** Il hausse un sourcil, se demandant s'il s'adresse à lui. **Vanitas ?**

Donc c'était bien à lui qu'il parlait. Il quitte la télé des yeux une seconde, puis se concentre à nouveau sur la partie. Larxene est coriace en tant qu'adversaire.

 **-Non, pourquoi ?**

Le jeu se met en pause. Larxene ne met _jamais_ une partie en pause, quel est son problème ? Ses mains sont si importantes ? S'ils n'ont fait que dessiner de la merde dessus, il n'y a aucun intérêt à attendre sa réaction.

Après un soupir significatif, il sort ses mains de sous la couette et les pose dessus. Son cœur loupe un battement en voyant le carnage. Ses ongles sont rougies et abîmées, voire cassées pour trois. Ses phalanges sont grandement égratignées. Il y a des coupures sur le dos de ses mains et des marques sur ses paumes.

Sans déconner, il a foutu _quoi_ ?

 **-J'ai essayé de passer à travers un mur ?**

Larxene rigole.

 **-Non, t'as jamais autant frappé sur des gens qu'aujourd'hui. Vanilla, je suis tombée sous le charme !**

Il ricane à son tour, contemplant la preuve de ses mauvaises actions. Il est fier de lui. Il n'a aucun souvenir de ces deux derniers jours, mais il devait être sacrément remonté.

Un son de combat lui fait comprendre que le jeu a repris. Larxene, cette putain de tricheuse. Vanitas lui balance la télécommande dessus, ça commence à bien faire ses sales coups !

* * *

En fin de journée, il décide de rentrer chez lui, à la résidence. Il ne peut pas passer sa vie chez Néo, malheureusement. Alors qu'il n'est qu'à deux pas du bâtiment, il reçoit un message de Sora.

 _Prends l'ascenseur, Ven et Naminé ont foutu des boules puantes devant le dortoir._

Sympa. Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas attendu pour agir, ces cons ? Vanitas aurait voulu participer ! Bon, il ne va pas cracher sur leur initiative, pour une fois qu'ils sont méchants.

 _Viens me chercher au zéro, je suis devant_

Il entre dans la résidence et se dirige sans se presser en direction de l'ascenseur. Quand il arrive, il voit Riku l'attendre. Sora est un flemmard, doublé d'un profiteur. Vanitas sourit pour lui-même en tapant dans la main de l'autre garçon en guise de salutations.

- **Salut gars. Bon week-end ?**

Vanitas hausse les épaules.

- **J'en sais rien, j'étais avec mes potes. Je me souviens de rien après être arrivé.**

L'autre appuie sur leur étage, songeur. Il a l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose. Depuis quand ils hésitent à se poser des questions ? Vanitas ne se gêne jamais et le lycéen n'est pas connu pour tergiverser longtemps.

Il finit par soupirer quand ils arrivent au troisième.

- **On est potes, mais pas juste pour la console, ok ?**

Vanitas fronce les sourcils, interrogateur.

- **D'accord… ?**

Il entre dans le dortoir. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'une furie aux cheveux acajous lui tombe dessus.

- **Vanitas, je suis grave de ton côté, d'accord ? Je suis dans l'équipe Vanitas à cent pourcent !**

Elle a reçu un rocher sur la tête ou comment ça se passe ?

- **Si tu veux, Kairi. J'apprécie, enfin je crois.**

Houla, c'est qu'elle a dépassé son quota de contact. Vanitas l'écarte sans prendre de pincette et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Les pots de colle, non merci. De toute façon, elle est censée être l'alliée de Roxas, pas le sien.

Dans son antre, il y a le chieur et le rouquin jouant en ligne. Ils sont encore sur un jeu de tir. En plus ces boulets ont connecté le home cinéma à la télé. _Génial_. On dirait Larxene. Le bruit commence à lui taper sur le système.

- **Où est mon équipement ?**

Vanitas l'avait en rentrant du sport le mercredi. Qu'en a-t-il fait déjà ? Alors, le mercredi… Néo l'a ramené de l'entraînement, rappelant les bons souvenirs avec leurs amis, après il est monté jusqu'au deuxième étage. Le reste est flou… il ne se souvient plus vraiment de ce qu'il a fait.

 **-Notre chambre** , répond le blond. **T'as eu une crise mercredi, on t'a récupéré chez…** **Aïe !**

Le second garçon a foutu un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Il est en train de perdre apparemment.

- **Désolé, pas fait exprès.**

Il le pousse à son tour, pas vraiment content. Vanitas soupire. _C'est parti._ Ils sont chiants quand ils jouent, toujours à tricher. Il pète toujours un câble quand il fait une partie avec eux.

Sans leur accorder plus d'importance, il se change et va dans leur chambre récupérer ses affaires de foot. En sortant, il voit la demoiselle à la couleur acajou comploter avec les jumeaux.

Non, il voit Kairi comploter avec Roxas, tous deux arnaquant Ventus. Haha, pauvre bête. Jamais affronter ces enflures quand ils sont ensemble. Autant partir tant que personne ne le regarde.

Zut, il a parlé trop vite. Le blondinet au cerveau l'a grillé et chuchote quelque chose avant que son frère se tourne vers lui.

Ok, bonjour l'entourloupe.

- **Dis Vanitas, t'es chaud pour un ciné ?**

 _Pardon ?_

- **Ou une promenade ? Aller à la pêche ? Faire sauter des pétards ?**

Mais ils lui ont raconté quoi à ce gosse pour qu'il vienne lui demander ça ?

- **Vas y, ferme-là, tu diras moins de merde. Ensuite, tu vois mon sac ? Ça veut dire que j'ai entrainement ce soir.**

Il secoue la tête, déjà blasé par son comportement. Alors qu'il s'avance vers l'ascenseur, une main agrippe son poignet pour le retenir. Vanitas se retourne avec un sourire sardonique, prêt à en découdre.

- **Tu acceptes enfin de te battre ?**

Depuis leur première rencontre, Vanitas et lui ne peuvent pas se sentir. Pendant presqu'un an, ils se battaient souvent (quand blondinet ne prenait pas la fuite, bien sûr). Ils étaient en compétition pour absolument tout. Puis vers la fin de l'année, ils se sont calmés. Pourquoi déjà ? Ce garçon est un sac à merde ambulant.

- **Oui, tout juste. Amène-toi.**

La détermination brille dans ses yeux. Vanitas adore le battre quand il se croit au sommet. Écraser les gens en haut est pire que bandant.

Malheureusement, la demoiselle intervient.

- **Vanitas, tu vas au sport ? Purée, mais on n'a jamais été à un de tes matchs ! On va venir avec toi, ça te dérange pas ?**

Vanitas tire son bras à lui (poussant Ventus contre le mur au passage), méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent au final ? Jamais aucun n'a manifesté de l'intérêt pour son sport. Ils aiment bien le struggle et le blitzball, rien d'autre.

- **Si, ça me fait même très chier.**

Elle tape dans ses mains, heureuse.

- **Parfait, je vais chercher mes affaires, tu m'attends Vanitas ? Les jumeaux n'ont qu'à commencer à descendre**.

Les gens de ce dortoir ont vraiment du mal avec la négation.

Les jumeaux s'en vont, en éclaireur. Alors que Vanitas patiente dans l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrent enfin. Il n'y a pas qu'une tête.

- **Donc tes affaires, c'est Sora, Riku, Naminé, Axel et Hayner ?**

 **-Ta gueule** , ronchonne Hayner.

- **Oh, pauvre petit. T'es parti vaincu, hein.**

Axel se marre, mais un coup dans les côtes le calme.

* * *

Leur présence n'a rien de naturel autour du terrain. Le garçon des îles est en train de faire ses devoirs, son copain révise aussi, la dessinatrice se plaint du froid, le rouquin passe le temps avec ses briquets, le chieur joue sur sa console portable, l'acajou l'encourage alors que c'est l'échauffement, et les jumeaux papotent ensemble.

Sans déconner, _qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?_

D'autant qu'ils font des vas et viens, allez savoir où. C'est chiant, ils ne peuvent pas juste se barrer quelque part et paraître moins suspects ? Son anniversaire était en janvier, il n'est pas plein aux as, il ne connaît pas tout le monde, donc ils n'ont rien à obtenir à être autant sur son dos.

L'entraînement commence et il ne leur prête plus attention. Demyx ne cesse de le fixer, comme un blaireau. Il ferait mieux d'essayer de mettre des buts, plutôt que d'avoir l'air d'une vieille merde.

Fais chier. Pourquoi il est autant remonté contre lui déjà ?

À la fin de l'entraînement, Vanitas a un mouchoir ensanglanté dans le nez à cause d'un ballon, pendant qu'un gars pleure de douleur dans le vestiaire. À titre indicatif, c'est fortement lié. C'est super reposant le sport, il est de bonne humeur maintenant.

Arrivé aux gradins, la présence d'un parasite argenté occupé à draguer Naminé ne le surprend pas un instant. Il tire sur ses cheveux, en rigolant méchamment. Ça aussi c'est relaxant.

- **Tu t'es perdu, Néo ? Le potager avec tes millions de râteau, c'est pas là !**

Néo recule pour soulager sa tête, mais ne se plaint pas.

- **Oui, il est à coté de chez toi, la mare aux cochons.**

Vanitas essuie son papier sur sa figure. Néo crie au dégout, et prend une distance de sécurité.

- **Alors, tête à merde, quel vent t'a guidé jusqu'ici pour te moquer de ma super équipe de choc ?**

Il croise les bras, en remontant sa lanière sur son épaule. C'est bizarre, d'habitude quelqu'un est là pour lui dire. Il manque quelque chose…

- **Tiens, d'ailleurs l'autre connard blond m'a fixé pendant tout l'entraînement, il me veut quoi ?**

Néo rigole, mais ne relève pas. Il change même de sujet.

- **J'ai acheté un nouveau jeu, tu viens le tester ?**

Sourire hautain.

- **Mon petit Néo, je te manque tant que ça ou c'est une excuse pour draguer Naminé ?**

Il regarde la demoiselle.

- **Pour elle, bien sûr. Sinon je tape l'incruste chez toi.**

Haussement d'épaule.

- **Comme tu veux. Tu sais bien que le second lit est vide.**

Quoi… ? Cette phrase est tout sauf naturelle. Voilà bientôt trois ans qu'il vit quasiment seul dans cette chambre, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas invité Néo avant ?

En relevant la tête, il croise les regards scrutateurs de Néo et des filles, avec celui du blond intelligent plus loin. Quelque chose cloche.

- **Tu vas bien ?** Demande une demoiselle.

Il détourne le regard avant, observe rapidement les environs, puis se concentre à nouveau sur elle.

- **Ouais**.

Non. Mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Il se doute déjà que Néo sait qu'il se trame quelque chose.

Alors qu'il monte sur la moto de Néo, ils entendent des cris plus loin. Sora et Hayner tiennent tête à un garçon. Leurs voix s'entendent de loin, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils racontent. En tout cas, ils sont bien remontés.

Vanitas a un pli au cœur. Il veut descendre et aller s'interposer, mais l'attention de l'inconnu se porte sur lui. _Va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en !_ Vanitas marche à l'instinct. Il s'accroche à son pote et le presse même de partir.

Peu importe qui c'est, Vanitas doit rester loin de lui.

Quand ils reviennent avec le jeu, Sora les cueille en bas pour aller faire quelques courses, soit disant c'est leur tour. Bien que méfiant, Vanitas le suit. Néo garde le silence. Allez savoir pourquoi, ces deux semblent avoir quelques différents. Étrange, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant que Vanitas les présente.

C'est peut-être parce que Néo ressemble à Riku et qu'il se moque de draguer lourdement des filles devant Sora.

C'est toujours bien bizarre de sortir avec ces deux-là.

- **Il s'est passé quoi devant le stade ? C'est rare de te voir en colère.**

Un Sora en colère est un Sora effrayant. Et encore, il en faut beaucoup pour que ça arrive. C'était souvent le cas au début de sa relation avec Riku. D'après lui, Sora était un voyou dans son adolescence. _Genre, Sora, un voyou._ Dans cent ans peut-être.

 **-Rien** , répond-il vaguement. **Tu connais Hayner, toujours à se créer des histoires. Son caractère pourri, tout ça…**

Il acquiesce en rigolant. Pour le caractère de merde, Hayner le bat largement.

- **Et sinon, ton week-end ? Roxas m'a dit que t'étais pas là non plus**.

Néo s'étrangle avec sa salive.

- **Bon week-end** , affirme-t-il entre deux toussotements. **On s'est bien amusé, pas vrai Vanitas** ?

Mis à part son trou de mémoire, oui, il s'est bien déroulé. Il se souvient s'être disputé avec quelqu'un… ça ne doit pas être très important, si ?

Si c'est le cas, son cœur ne devrait pas se tordre comme il le fait. Cette sensation est horrible et lui rappelle un souvenir peu joyeux. Une douleur de plus ou de moins, il n'est plus à ça près.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine, Néo ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est Vanitas qui squatte sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir autant fréquenté les années précédentes. Depuis quand a-t-il autant de temps libre ?

Et surtout : il n'est plus en retard. Il n'est jamais arrivé autant à l'heure qu'en cette période. Les autres étudiants sont surpris et même Remnant est sur le cul. À quoi servaient les détours qu'il faisait déjà ? Il n'en a aucune foutue idée.

Ses colocataires sont plus envahissants qu'il en a le souvenir. Il ne se passe pas une minute sans qu'il y en ait un avec lui. Le chieur est dans le même département de cours que lui, alors ils traînent pas mal ensemble. Si ce n'est lui, c'est blondinet futé. En cas de chance, le châtain du groupe prend la relève, et par grand malheur, c'est l'autre jumeau.

Quant aux autres, ils semblent avoir récupéré son emploi du temps et ne le laissent jamais passer par un endroit qu'ils ont jugé 'dangereux'. Le rouquin menace les gens à tout va (Remnant lui a affirmé qu'il l'avait vu s'engueuler avec Demyx ; c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne vient plus lui parler…). Les filles regorgent de farce et attrape dans leur sac à main, vu le nombre de fois où il a dû faire un détour à cause de leurs conneries.

Ces gens ont de sérieux problèmes.

Au milieu de tout ce bordel, Vanitas n'a pas le temps de se reposer correctement. Ses crises nocturnes sont effroyables, il ne compte plus ses insomnies, ses terreurs nocturnes ou ses cauchemars. Il dort dès que l'occasion se présente ou s'enfuit chez Néo.

Cependant, ce n'est pas assez dérangeant pour l'empêcher de vivre normalement. Pendant des périodes, il est fatigué, d'autres non. Les colocs ne disent rien sur son décalage horaire. Étrange de leur part, ils remarquent absolument tout en ce moment.

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte, quatre semaines ont passé. Encore une fois, Vanitas se réveille dans la chambre d'ami de Néo. On peut la considérer comme sa chambre, vu qu'il y est quasiment tout le temps en ce moment. C'est dimanche après-midi. Ils ont encore fait la fête avec Larxene et Marluxia.

Alors qu'il descend au salon, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette situation familière. Quand il vivait à Castle Oblivion, il avait squatté presque un an chez Néo. Il devait à peine avoir seize ans. Vexen était bien trop occupé pour le remarquer (occupé par les catastrophes qu'il déclenchait avec Néo, d'ailleurs…).

Il prépare son petit-déjeuner avec les restes de la veille et s'installe devant la télé. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se rend compte que Néo était sorti, en l'entendant revenir.

- **Donc tu comprends ? C'est pire que quand ça t'a concerné. Ils avaient un truc et il a tout oublié ! Je dois faire quoi ?**

Néo n'est pas tout seul, apparemment. Il a aussi l'air de croire que Vanitas dort, sinon il parlerait moins fort.

- **Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je pensais pas que c'était sérieux quand il t'ignorait.**

Ha. Vanitas sait déjà qui arrive. Un sourire ennuyé se peint sur ses lèvres. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaît, pourquoi elle ?

Ils entrent dans le salon. Si Néo est dénué d'adresse, ce n'est pas le cas de l'invitée. Elle a le réflexe de se baisser pour esquiver la fourchette.

- **Je t'ai manqué, délicate erreur de la nature** ?

Il rit.

- **Oh oui, Xion.** _ **Tellement**_.

Elle vient le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort qu'elle le devrait. Vanitas est sûr qu'elle lui a arraché des cheveux en passant. Elle prend son assiette, récupère des couverts qui traînent et s'installe sur un fauteuil plus loin. Néo prend place à côté de lui.

- **Marluxia sera au courant de ta traîtrise** , lui affirme Vanitas, avec un sourire hypocrite.

Xion aborde le même air. Néo ne comprend pas les faux jumeaux.

- **Alors Vanitas, ça se passe bien la fac et toutes ces conneries ?**

Son mépris est palpable.

- **Rien de nouveau sur tes expériences chimiques ? T'as toujours tes cheveux à ce que je vois**.

Elle lève la tête pour lui rendre son sourire et plisse les yeux.

- **Voyons, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. Plus de rançons, ni de colis piégé. J'étais inquiète.**

Il hausse les sourcils face à ce mensonge.

- **Étonnant. Tu m'as pas envoyé de menaces de mort non plus, ou fait des ventes sur moi. T'avais plus de timbres ?**

Néo tique.

- **Vous avez une relation épistolaire** ?

Ils l'observent comme si c'était un crétin, mais ne lui répondent pas.

- **Bref. Tu m'as manqué, bla bla bla, tout ça, tout ça…,** affirme-t-elle avec désinvolture. Elle secoue sa fourchette, balayant la véracité de ses dires. **Tes cours se passent bien ?**

Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Elle n'a pas pu sentir qu'il n'allait pas bien, Vanitas ne croit pas à cette histoire de lien entre jumeaux. Néo lui a demandé de venir, c'est certain. Mais pourquoi accepter ?

Il soupire, avant d'aller vers le frigo.

- **Bientôt les partiels. Après ça j'aurais mon diplôme et je me casse. Toi ?**

Il récupère la bouteille de jus pomme et poire, puis prend deux verres dans le placard.

- **Crois moi ou non, mais j'ai des vacances**.

Il ricane en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et pose le tout sur la table basse.

- **C'est pas vrai, les cobayes prennent pas de vacances. Tu mens mal**.

Elle verse le jus dans les verres. Vanitas n'a aucun problème pour voir ses mains trembler de colère. Elle a toujours envie de le frapper quand il est dans les parages. C'est sa façon de montrer son affection.

- **Marrant, comme toujours. Tiens, oublie pas de t'étouffer**.

Vanitas prend le verre.

- **Faisons ça alors**. Il avale une gorgée et patiente un peu. **Rien du tout, désolé pour toi. Pourquoi t'es venue ?**

Xion claque sa langue contre son palais.

- **Tu m'avais pas dit que tribord ne te plaisait plus.**

Tribord, à droite. Changement de bord en somme. Qu'elle est chiante.

- **Néo, tu aggraves ton cas. De quoi tu parles, stupide sœur** ?

Elle l'observe, avant de foudroyer du regard Néo. Il lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Hé, il n'a rien fait pour une fois !

- **Jouons cartes sur table : je m'en fous que tu cherches à explorer de nouvelles mers, mais l'égoïste crétin inconscient et dénué de bienveillance que tu es, oublie de penser à ce qui reste après son passage.**

Trop d'insulte en une seule phrase. Pourquoi cet air ennuyé et blasé ? Elle devient vraiment fatiguante. Et le sourire fier qu'elle lui lance n'arrange pas son cas, oh non.

- **Xion, arrête d'écouter les merdes qui sortent de ta bouche : ce que tu dis n'est pas vérité absolue. Et écoute encore moins ce fou derrière nous. J'aime les filles et c'est pas près de changer**.

Wow, même pour lui ça sonne très faux. Xion l'observe avec surprise et il lui rend son regard. Il n'a jamais menti aussi mal.

Il se lève en se grattant la tête. L'idiote lui colle au cul.

- **Tu te souviens quand t'as passé un an chez ce truc délavé, pas vrai ? Tu recommences.**

Il la regarde méchamment. Elle va sérieusement l'engueuler parce qu'il l'a oublié pendant un an ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, bordel.

- **Grande nouvelle Vanitas :** _ **tout le monde**_ **est déçu, on a** _ **tous**_ **eu le cœur brisé et la sensation d'être seul au monde. Le déni n'est clairement pas une solution**.

Son cœur bat à toute allure. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle continue. Elle a intérêt à se taire. Cette connerie doit cesser.

- **J'ai senti ta détresse, comme t'as dû sentir la mienne quand tu m'as abandonné**.

Vanitas attrape sa mâchoire et plante ses ongles dans sa peau.

- **Je ne t'ai pas abandonné.** _ **Tu**_ **l'as fait. On pouvait s'en sortir sans que tu fasses la cobaye. J'étais tout seul dans cette putain de maison pendant** _ **trois mois**_ **, Xion. J'ai failli y crever. M'en veut pas de t'avoir oublié**.

Il ponctue sa phrase avec un sourire narquois. Un rictus apparaît sur le visage de Xion.

- **Il t'a fallu trois mois pour m'oublier, et trois jours pour l'oublier. Terra était donc si important à tes yeux pour que tu t'obliges à faire ça ?**

Ses palpitations augmentent. De qui parle-t-elle ? Vanitas n'a rien oublié. Il n'a plus ouvert son cœur, la glace n'a pas pu fondre, la roche ne s'est pas changée en chair. Il a bien veillé à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas avoir.

Xion raconte de la merde, c'est décidé.

Tiens, il vient de le remarquer : elle porte des créoles aux oreilles. Elle va vite le regretter. Vanitas amorce à peine un mouvement, que la demoiselle plaque ses mains sur ses bijoux.

- **Je te connais, enfoiré de première. T'as pas changé.**

Il lui fait un sourire fier. Elle le récompense avec une montée de genoux bien placée. Vanitas grimace, mais la frappe dans la poitrine avant de s'écrouler au sol, en tenant son service trois pièces.

Néo ne comprend rien. C'est ça, d'avoir des frères et soeurs ?

Les deux gisent sur le sol une dizaine de minutes sans parler. Quand ils vont mieux, ils ne bougent pas du tout. Ils roulent juste de façon à se retrouver en face l'un de l'autre. Ils jouent avec le tapis, quand Xion se décidé enfin à parler :

- **Vanitas, arrête d'oublier**.

Il claque la langue sur son palais. Si c'est pour dire de la merde, autant qu'elle ferme sa grande bouche.

- **Tu dors où ?** Répond-il à la place.

Elle se redresse et s'étire. Le sol n'est pas confortable, même si elle a connu pire.

- **Je pars, accompagnez-moi à la porte.**

 **-Pourquoi ? T'as des jambes, t'as des pieds, tu marches.**

Elle se lève et lui met un coup de pied dans le ventre. Vanitas a eu le réflexe de se protéger avant l'impact. Ils s'affrontent du regard.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils sont à la porte.

- **Tu vas où ?**

Cette fois c'est Néo qui demande. Elle est plus enclin à lui répondre, plutôt que Vanitas.

- **Chez un collègue de ton père. Il a un labo à côté de la ville, je vais y passer quelques jours.**

- **Sérieux ? Il ne me répond jamais quand je l'appelle**.

Elle sourit d'un air indulgent.

- **Néo, sache que si Vexen met trop d'argent sur ton compte, c'est pour que tu ne l'appelles pas**.

Néo croise les bras, songeur. Xion regarde Vanitas.

- **Bâbord c'est cool. Envoie-moi des lettres, en recommandé, sinon je les brûle. À plus, pouilleux.**

 **-Attends un peu, je vais t'envoyer quinze colis ma pauvre, tu vas pas comprendre. À jamais, s'ils arrivent assez tôt.**

Elle lui fait un signe de mains et ils ferment la porte.

- **Vous vous parlez sérieusement que par courrier ? Tu sais que c'est pas normal.**

 **-Ton père te paie à rester loin de lui, on en parle ?**

* * *

Ce soir quand il rentre à la résidence, c'est avec le cœur lourd. Il a une mauvaise impression quand il gravit les marches. Il n'a pas regardé son portable, malgré les nombreuses vibrations. Il est certain que les autres lui conseillent encore de faire un détour pour l'éloigner.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, des cris résonnent. Il reconnaît la voix de Kairi. Celle d'un inconnu est aussi présente. Tiens, maintenant celle d'un des jumeaux.

- **Arrête Terra, lâche l'affaire ! C'est fini, laisse-le… Il a bloqué ton numéro et évité pendant un mois, abandonne**.

C'est Roxas (peut-être).

- **Vous comprenez pas. C'est un malentendu, je veux régler ça. Après, s'il ne veut toujours pas me parler, j'arrête**.

Vanitas s'appuie garde une distance de sécurité, à l'abris de leurs regards. C'est douloureux. Ce type a l'air tellement désespéré. Ses jambes commencent à trembler. Merde, merde, une crise… pas maintenant, sans déconner.

- **Non** , affirme Kairi. **Comment veux-tu que je te laisse l'approcher ? Tu lui as rien dit pour Aqua, je pensais que tu l'avais fait pendant tout le temps où tu venais ici. Quel genre de monstre es-tu donc ?**

Pourquoi Vanitas l'entend sourire ? Cette situation n'est pas amusante. C'est peut-être un réflexe nerveux. Elle va s'agacer sous peu et hurler à tout va. C'est une folle.

- **Le fait est que tu es banni, Terra. Tu sais ce que le bannissement veut dire pour l'avoir fait, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le bannissement.

Merde, c'est Vanitas qui avait mis cette connerie en place quand Kairi avait rompu avec son copain. Ca s'était mal fini et ça retombait sur l'atmosphère du dortoir. Vanitas avait proposé de le banir définitivement, c'est-à-dire que plus personne ne parlait de ce gars, ne disait son prénom et qu'ils devaient tout mettre en oeuvre pour l'empêcher d'approcher Kairi à moins de trente mètres. Combien de détours et stratagème ils avaient utilisé pour qu'il comprenne que c'était fini.

Par la suite, ils ont juste banni la copine trop collante de Roxas. Ce garçon avec qui ils parlent a aussi été viré. Par qui ? Sora a Riku. Les jumeaux et Kairi ne parleraient pas avec lui si c'était eux. Ensuite, la personne concernée est un "le", ça ne peut être Naminé. Restent donc Axel, Hayner et lui. Ces deux-là sont bien trop serein pour que ça vienne d'eux.

Après tout, c'est logique. Depuis qu'il est revenu de son week-end, il ne le laisse pas seul une seconde. Ils s'assurent que les zones soient sans danger avant qu'il y aille. Ils lui collent au cul comme jamais.

Qu'il est con. Bien sûr que c'est lui qui a ordonné ce bannissement. Il l'a oublié. Ha, c'est donc lui cette fameuse personne. C'est gênant. Ce garçon avait mal et cherchait à lui parler, alors que Vanitas l'a mis dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Putain.

Vanitas en a assez entendu. Il ne veut pas se souvenir, il n'a pas oublié pour rien. Il se fait confiance, il n'aurait jamais expulsé l'existence d'une personne juste par caprice. Ce n'est pas son genre. Qui qu'il soit, il ne mérite pas l'attention de Terra.

Sa tête est prise de douleur et assaillie d'images. Il commence à s'en aller sans attirer l'attention sur lui. S'il met assez de distance, ça ira certainement beaucoup mieux. Il gravit les escaliers en tenant fermement la rembarde. Allez, plus que quelques pas avant qu'il n'arrive. Il doit être à soixante-quinze pas. Bientôt il sera à son havre de paix, cet endroit qui l'a toujours calmé en cas de crise.

Une nouvelle fois, Terra se confronte à un mur. Il n'avait pas imaginé ce que c'était de se retrouver exclus du dortoir. Il pensait même que ça n'arriverait jamais, puisqu'il était proche d'eux. Mais il était là quand Vanitas avait instauré ce foutu bannissement. Les colocataires avant tout. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'être aussi soudés (il est sûr qu'ils ont commis un crime ensemble pour être unis comme ça).

Quand il arrive dans le couloir devant sa chambre, il s'arrête. Un garçon est appuyé contre sa porte, luttant contre la perte de connaissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, de tous les endroits où il pourrait se cacher ?

 **-Vanitas ?**

Il relève la tête et lui offre son sourire effronté, qu'il sait si bien faire.

 **-Salut Terra…**

Il tourne de l'oeil.


End file.
